Honesty Matters
by MarshmallowRiggs
Summary: When Mac is attacked on the way home, the last person she expects to help her is Dick. He is not the same person she remembers from high school. Movie compliant. MaDi. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I do not own the rights to Veronica Mars. The great Rob Thomas created them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was walking home after a horrible first date. Why did she let Wallace convince her to go on a date with the new teacher from Neptune High? Just because she's going through a bit of a dry spell…ok maybe two years is more than a bit. Now she has to call Wallace and tell him how horrible the date went.

_Hello._

"Hey Wallace. How is your evening? Were you taken to a rib shack for dinner because someone set you up on a date with someone who doesn't understand that vegan means no meat?"

_Yeah, I knew it was going to go bad. I figured you were afraid to get back out there in the dating world and thought I would make you face your fear. I kind of hate that guy._

"Wallace!"

_Mac!_

"I'm going to borrow Veronica's taser and hunt you down."

_You and Veronica are always threatening to tase me. After 10 years of no follow through, I'm desensitized to it._

"I'm across the street from my apartment. I'll deal with you later. Enjoy your last night alive."

_Good night._

Mac hung up the phone and put it in her purse as she started looking for her keys. Then she felt the hands grab her arm and cover her mouth, while pulling her into the alleyway.

He had her back pressed against his chest, using one arm to pin her arms down and the other to keep her from screaming. He whipped her around and slammed her into the brick wall without moving the hand on her mouth. She couldn't see his face because it was too dark to see, but she knew he was about 5'7" with dark hair.

When she went to push back and get him away from her, he dropped his right hand from her mouth and punched her in the face. Her eyes blurred and pain shot through her left eye. He then used his left hand to cover her mouth and tried to pull up her skirt with his right hand. She heard the seam rip open and realized that she had one chance to get free.

Mac grabbed his hand that was on her mouth and wrenched her knee up directly into his groin. Then she twisted out of his grasp and ran.

Knowing she couldn't get her keys out fast enough, she screamed for help. While running back towards the restaurants and bars a couple of blocks down. She heard him behind her and gaining.

"HELP! HELP!"

She didn't see anyone close enough to hear her and quickly turned to see if her attacker was behind her when she ran into someone. His hands grabbed her to keep her from falling.

"Mac?"

She looked up and saw his blonde hair and blue eyes. "Dick."

"Oh shit. What happened? Your eye."

"Some guy grabbed me and pulled me into the alley and…" Mac couldn't contain herself and just started to cry. She never thought she would ever be happy to see the surfer boy.

* * *

><p>Dick has just walked out of a bar from a business meeting with a few guys looking to invest in his real estate company when he heard a woman screaming help from around the corner. He didn't even think about it, but started running towards the screaming.<p>

He rounded the corner and was slammed by a petite woman with short brown hair spiked up. He recognized her instantly.

"Mac?"

"Dick."

She had a cut over her eye and it was starting to swell. "Oh shit. What happened? Your eye."

"Some guy grabbed me and pulled me into the alley and…"

She started to cry and he wrapped her in his arms while looking for the man who attacked her, but the street was empty.

"How did you get away?"

"I kneed him in the groin and ran."

Dick smiled to himself. Mac's a fighter and he wouldn't be surprised if the attacker was worse off than she is. "I'll call the Sheriff's department." He started to pull his phone out.

Mac looked panicked. "NO! Lamb will just make it my fault because I was walking down the street."

Dick hated the corruption that exists in Neptune. Crime runs rampant in this town. If victims are too scared to report crimes, then nothing will ever change.

"Can you just walk me home? I'll call Veronica. She'll know what to do."

Her eye is looking worse. "Ok. Maybe also put something on your eye."

As they walked towards her building, Dick kept looking around expecting a guy to jump out.

Mac just wanted to get to her apartment. Who would have ever guessed that the brother of her murdering, rapist, dead high school boyfriend would be the person to find her after a man attcked her in an alley? Only in Neptune!

She could tell Dick was on edge and was ready for a fight. As she opened the door to her building she asked, "Would you mind coming up to my apartment for a while? At least until Veronica gets here?"

"No problem. I don't want to leave you alone anyway."

Mac was a little surprised that Dick didn't make an inappropriate joke about being invited up to her apartment. Maybe he has grown up a little in the past 10 years.

After they had made it into her apartment, she saw herself in the mirror by the door and saw the black eye also came with a cut in her eyebrow. When she looked down at herself she saw her skirt was ripped up to her hip on one side. She locked the door and turned around to see Dick clenching his jaw when he looked at her.

Dick just noticed the rip in her skirt. "Did he…um…did he do anything more to you?"

Mac looked him dead in the eye and said, "He didn't get the chance." Then looked down. "I'm going to call Veronica." And walked to the couch.

"Where is your kitchen? You need ice on your eye."

She looked up and pointed towards the kitchen, then hit send on her cell phone.

_Hello Q. Are you all hot for teacher now?_

"Um…Veronica." Her voice quivered.

_What happened Mac? Do I need to come over?_

"Please. I was attacked on the way home. He tried to…to…" She took a death breath. "Anyway, when I got away I ran into Dick. He is here now."

_I'm out with Logan. We aren't far away and will head straight there._

* * *

><p>Dick was in the kitchen and found her drawer of kitchen towels and grabbed one. As he filled it with ice, he heard Mac on the phone with Veronica. Dick was Mac's chief tormentor in high school and during freshman year at Hearst. At the end of freshman year, he drunkenly apologized to Mac for everything he did when she was dating Cassidy, but ruined it when he tried to kiss her. When he saw her at the 10 year Neptune High reunion, he kept sneaking a glance at her from time to time. She had become hot in the years since he last saw her.<p>

He walked back into the living room with ice and saw her leaning back on the couch and staring at the ceiling in thought. Mac brought her head up and looked directly at Dick. Their eyes met for a moment and he felt a tingle in his stomach.

"Is that ice?"

"Yeah. Here." Dick walked over to the couch and sat down to the left of Mac. He lightly put the ice against her eye and she flinched. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts, but it will help bring down the swelling."

After an awkward silence, Dick asked "Are you okay? Do you need me to get anything or do anything?"

"Yes, actually. Could you quit worrying over me? It's freaking me out. Please be your normal perverted self."

Dick laughed. "Well one more little worry. Could I help you change into something a little bit more comfortable?"

Mac made a small laugh. "There he is. Actually, I'm going to wait until Veronica gets here."

And if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Dick jumped up to answer it.

"Hey Mac. Logan and that girl who follows him around are here." Veronica pulled out her taser and sparked it. "And she's fired up to see me." Dick looked over at Mac with his goofy grin and winked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Veronica saw Mac on the couch, the skirt was ripped and a bruise had formed on her arm. The way the bruise showed the hand, she could tell the guy grabbed her left arm with his left hand from behind. When Mac took the towel off her face, Veronica saw a large black eye with a small cut. She knew that Mac was lucky that he attacker didn't hurt her worse.

Veronica had a flashback of graduation night when she and Logan found Mac huddled in a hotel room wrapper in a shower curtain.

Veronica softly said, "Mac."

Mac's voice quivered. "I'm okay. I promise."

Tears filled Veronica's eyes as she went over to the couch and hugged Mac.

Logan saw that Veronica and Mac needed a minute. "Dick, let's go to the kitchen and find some drinks."

Dick looked at Mac and Veronica on the couch, and then followed Logan into the kitchen.

Veronica listened to Mac as she detailed the events that transpired.

Once in the kitchen, Logan opened a cabinet and pulled out three short glasses. He then went to another cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Old Grandad Bourbon.

"Logan. How do you know where everything is?"

"I've been here a couple of times since I got back with Veronica." Logan then poured three glasses of bourbon.

"I don't think Mac should stay here by herself tonight. What if that guy knows where she lives?"

Logan handed one glass to Dick and picked up the other two and walked back into the living room.

"Hey Mac. You shouldn't stay here alone tonight. Maybe you should pack a bag and come back to the apartment with Veronica and me." He handed Veronica and Mac the glasses in his hands.

"Thanks Logan. But I would rather not receive anymore bruises from sleeping on your couch."

"Um…You could stay at my house. I have several guest rooms available." He looked down at his glass and swirled the liquid before taking a sip. When Dick looked up everyone was staring at him. "What?!"

Veronica was the first to speak. "Dick, Mac has been through enough tonight. I'm not sure staying at the love shack is exactly how she wants to spend her night."

"Actually…I would appreciate that. Thanks Dick." Mac was still a little shocked that Dick offered. She couldn't understand why he was being nice. "Veronica, can you help me pack a few things while I change."

After Veronica and Mac were in the bedroom, Logan turned to Dick. "Be a gentleman. Don't try to sleep with Mac."

"Dude, I think I can control myself around Ghost World."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Please don't call her Ghost World."

"Fine. I promise to be polite."

"I bet Veronica gives Mac her taser, so you better keep your hands to yourself."

* * *

><p>When Dick and Mac walk inside the beach house. He quickly shows her around and grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer for Mac's eye before leading her upstairs. "I keep this guest room set up in case anyone needs a place to crash. So, the sheets are clean and the bathroom is connected. My room is the one to the right. Um…I guess I'll just let you…"<p>

"Thanks again Dick. I..um.." She looked into his blue eyes. "It's really cool that you're helping me out." Mac quickly went into the room and closed the door. "What is wrong with me?" She realized that she is attracted to Dick. While she always recognized he was good looking, she just never turned into a girly girl around him before.

Mac opened her bag and changed into her sleep shorts and tank top. She laughed at the taser that Veronica insisted she take with her just in case Dick tried anything. Mac walked around the room looking at the comfortable bed and thought that this is much better than Veronica's lumpy couch.

Then she noticed that there were doors leading to a balcony. Mac went outside and looked out onto the water and took a deep breath of the ocean air.

"Hey."

Mac clutched her chest as she jumped. "What the hell Dick?"

"Sorry. I knew you were probably jumpy and I didn't want to scare you when you turned around."

Dick was sitting on a double lounger in a t-shirt and shorts. He was also wearing glasses and holding a document. Mac thought to herself, 'Wait, Dick wears glasses. He looks hot.'

"What are you doing out here?"

"It's only 10:00 and I had a few work documents to read through. If I have to read these boring papers, then I like to at least enjoy the environment. Was the light bothering you, because I can go inside."

"No, it's fine. You just startled me. Do mind if I sit down?"

Dick put his papers and glasses in his brief case. "Please." He found himself happy that Mac wanted to join him.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Mac finally asked Dick, "What were you working on?"

"Oh, just a new venture I'm thinking of pursuing. It's a little risky, but it's kind of a passion project."

"Big risks bring big rewards. If it's your passion, than go for it."

They sat around a made small talk for a few minutes, when Mac asked "Tell me something true. Something you don't tell people."

"Oh wow. That's an intense question." Dick rubbed his hand over his face.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Mac giggled.

"Oh yeah, fun for who? You?"

"You tell me a secret and I'll tell you a secret. Come on, surprise me."

"Fine." Dick took a big breath and looked out into the ocean. "I haven't had sex in six months."

Mac started laughing. "Liar. There is no way." Dick looked over at Mac very serious and her smiled faded. "You're not lying. How? Why?"

Dick blushed a little. "Um…I realized one day that I was numbing myself to the world. I hadn't had a relationship since high school and I don't think that really counts. I see how happy Logan is with Veronica. I don't know how to explain it, but I guess I just wanted more than casual sex."

"Wow. Who are you? Are you a pod person?" Mac poked his arm. "You're definitely not the same guy I went to high school with."

"Ok. Your turn. Surprise me."

Mac looked at Dick and realized she always wanted to tell someone about what Veronica discovered her junior year in high school. "This doesn't leave this balcony. You will never repeat what I tell you. Promise."

Dick looked into her blue eyes and gave her a goofy grin. "I promise, but it better be good."

"My parents are not my biological parents."

"You were adopted?"

"Not exactly." Mac took a deep breath and rolled onto her side so she was facing Dick. He rolled over to face her. "I was switched at birth. My biological parents went home with another baby and I went home with her parents. It was discovered when I was 4, but my parents never told me. Veronica found out our junior year of high school."

"Wow. That's insane."

Mac looked at her hand. "Yeah. It was pretty hard to come to terms with."

"This may be a crazy question, but who was the other baby?"

"Nope. That will require another secret from you."

"Not fair. That is still part of the first secret."

"Oh it is so good, that you have to give a little to get this bit of info."

Dick rolled onto his back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Okay. Well, how about that I suffer from chronic depression and see a therapist because I blame myself for everything that happened with Cassidy."

Mac let out a little gasp. Without thinking, she put her hand on his arm and rubbed with her thumb. Dick looked down at her hand touching him and placed a hand on top of it. He then looked up and caught her gaze. They sat there looking into each other eyes.

In a hushed whisper Mac said, "Madison Sinclair."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mac felt a weight lift off her shoulders after she told Dick the name that should have been hers. In all the years she has known, Mac never told her parents. She kept tabs on the Sinclairs and found them to not be the fantasy parents she dreamed of. They were flawed people. It took years for Mac to realize that the parents a hospital mistake gave her, were what made her into the person she is.

Dick's eyes were wide and his mouth had dropped open. Out of all the names she could have said, his high school girlfriend was the last person he would have thought of. "Oh my God. I don't know what to say to that."

"Well it's a good thing that you don't have to say anything. I've had 10 years to deal with it. I'm fine with it."

"What do you mean you are fine with it? You could have grown up rich. We would have been friends. Your life would have been different."

Mac laughed at that. "Dick, I wouldn't be me. Look at who Madison is. While nature may be a factor, I have a feeling that nurture definitely played a part. I love my parents even though they have never fully understood me."

"I wish I knew what that felt like."

Dick and Mac talked for hours before they fell asleep on the lounger. In the morning Dick woke up with his arm around Mac, her head on his shoulder and hand on his chest. He could smell the fruity scent of her hair. He couldn't remember the last time he slept so well.

He was enjoying watching the early morning surfers on the beach when Mac's phone went off. She groaned and started to stretch when she realized that she was sleeping on someone. Mac jumped back and looked at Dick.

"Good morning." Dick grinned at her. "Do you normally moan like that in your sleep? Because I was having a hard time dealing."

Mac rolled her eyes. "Good morning, Dick." She turned her back to him and stretched. Making sure he could see where her shirt rode up to show her mid-back and side. Mac then let out a little moan.

"Oh come on woman! Was that necessary."

Mac smiled to herself as she got up and walked to the French doors that led to the guest bedroom. She turned around to meet Dick's eyes when she closed the door.

Mac grabbed underwear, a bra, and her navy jersey dress and went to take a shower.

After she got dressed, Mac looked in the mirror and started to cover up the black eye she was sporting from the previous night. She was thankful that it was only bruised and not swollen. Once she finished, you couldn't tell that there was a bruise on her face. Her dress had ¾ sleeves, so the bruise on her arm was covered. She combed her short hair to the side, slid on her flats and headed downstairs.

When Mac got downstairs Dick was in the kitchen and she smelled the lovely aroma of coffee.

"Fresh coffee. Would you like a cup?"

Mac sat down at the kitchen island. "Yes, please. I'm guessing you don't have any soy milk though."

"No, but I do have almond milk."

Mac's mouth dropped just a bit as she watched Dick bring out a container of her favorite brand of almond milk.

Dick raised his hand in defense. "Before you say anything. Almond milk is a natural sleep aid. I don't like taking sleeping pills, so I always keep some in the house."

"Well lucky me. I actually prefer almond milk."

"So I'm guessing you're still a vegan. I always keep plenty of fruit in the fridge." He handed her a plate of bananas, blueberries, raspberries, strawberries, and blackberries.

"Thanks. This looks amazing."

Dick sat down next to Mac with a plate for himself and coffee. He was dressed in a blue-stripped button down and slacks that obviously went to a tan suit.

"So I'm a little thrown by you wearing big boy clothes. Even your suit at the reunion came with a toy belt."

Dick laughed. "Yeah. Gotta give the old Neptune High crowd a little of the old Dick or they wouldn't recognize me. Speaking of recognizing people. I don't even see a hint of the black eye."

"Oh the power of Urban Decay."

Dick choked on his coffee. "I'm sorry. What?"

Mac laughed at his shocked expression. "Urban Decay is a brand of make-up."

"Who would put something called Urban Decay on their face?"

"Me. It's my favorite brand." Mac took the last bite of fruit and walked around to the sink.

"Just leave them in the sink. The maid comes today."

Mac looked around at the spotless house. "Um…what does the maid do all day? This place is already clean. And considering this is a bachelor pad…Oh wait, it's a hot chick who walks around in a maid costume."

"No, that's the girl that comes on Tuesdays. It's Thursday, so it's Maria who is about 50." Dick walked next to Mac at the sink and set his dishes down. "Plus, she scares me a little, so she can do whatever she likes when she's here."

Dick realized that he liked having someone to talk to in the morning. Logan lived in the guesthouse for years before moving in with Veronica, but being away with the Navy so often, Dick never got used to having anyone around. Even the few girls he had on rotation were not exactly conversational.

"Thanks for breakfast Dick. I guess I should get to MI."

"Hold up." Dick turned around and grabbed a paper off the counter. "Here is the code to the alarm and a spare key. That way you can come and go when you need to."

"Oh…thanks. Um…it will probably only be a couple of days. I'm sure V will figure out who the guy was and make the streets safe once again."

"Mac, you are welcomed to stay as long as you need too. Clothing optional of course."

"That's good to know. " She picked up her purse and opened the door before turning around. "Maybe a skinny dip tonight?" Mac stroked her hand on the side of the door.

"Good God woman. I'm going to have images in my head all day now."

* * *

><p>Mac pulled up to Mars Investigation about 10 minutes later. She walked in the door and started up her high tech computer that did not fit in with the older office furnishings.<p>

By the time Veronica had showed up with coffee in tow, Mac had already hacked all the financial records for the divorce case they were hired for late yesterday afternoon.

"Morning Q! I see you survived a night at the love shack. Please tell me that your virtue is intact." She handed Mac her coffee.

Mac handed a folder with all the information to Veronica. "Good morning to you too. Define intact."

Veronica looked up from the opened folder. "Did you sleep with Dick?"

"Define sleep."

Veronica's face was in a panic. "No. No. Please tell me you did not have sex with Dick."

Mac laughed so hard that tears came to her eyes. "I did not have sex with Dick. However, we fell asleep on the balcony lounger while talking. So, I technically did sleep with him."

"Are you sure he didn't do anything to you while you slept?"

Mac laughed. "I didn't sleep that hard."

"Good. After nearly three years of celibacy, I would be shocked to hear the first guy you gave it up to was Dick Casablancas."

"Two years. It's only been two years."

"Your math needs work. You left that pathetic excuse for a man three years ago. Unless you had a little tryst that you never told me about, then it's been three years."

Mac put her head down on the desk. In a mumbled voice, "I need to get my issues in check."

"Yes you do. But first lets work on what happened last night."

"I told you last night. I didn't get a good look. I already hacked into the street cameras and don't see him. I don't know where to go from there."

Veronica looked down at her hands. "I looked at the alley this morning. Unfortunately, the dumpsters were being emptied when I got there. So any evidence is gone or driven over. Basically, I didn't see anything, but maybe if you take a look."

"I need to go by my place today. We could look at the alley then."

Veronica left the reception area and started working in her office. Mac had a hard time concentration for the rest of the day and sometimes found her thoughts moving to a certain blonde surfer.

* * *

><p>During lunch, Veronica and Mac went to pick up some wraps at the sandwich shop near Mac's apartment. They stopped at the alley, but Mac didn't want to look around.<p>

"Come on Mac. Just try to look." Veronica felt like something was off about the way Mac was approaching the subject. She knew Mac hated feeling like a victim, but Veronica thought she would be interested in catching this guy.

Mac turned towards her apartment. "Veronica, just drop it. Let's go eat. Plus I need to pack some more clothes."

When they got to Mac's apartment the door was opened and they heard a crash. Veronica pushed Mac behind her, pulled the phone out of her purse and dialed.

_Hey there sexy._ Logan's voice was an instant aphrodisiac for Veronica.

"Hi. What are you doing right this second?"

_Is this a middle of the day booty call? Because if it is then I can ditch Dick and come running._

"Please coming running, but bring Dick. Someone broke into Mac's apartment." Veronica pushed Mac back towards the stairs. "And I think they are still in there."

It took Logan and Dick about 10 minutes to get to Mac's. Veronica and Mac were sitting on the front steps of the building eating their wraps.

"Veronica! Did you two go into the apartment?" Logan looked worried.

"Um…no. We needed fuel first before we were able to lay a beat down. Hence, eating sandwiches."

"Wait, you actually waited for help instead of rushing in with Mr. Sparky? Are you running a fever Ronnie?" Dick had a look of shock on his face and tried to feel Veronica's forehead. Veronica slapped his hand away. "Ouch. That hurt. I guess your fine."

Mac rolled her eyes. "As much as I would enjoy all the quibs and I admit they are great." She then put on her best peppy impersonation. "Maybe instead, for fun we can find out if there is a crazy killer in my apartment?"

Veronica turned to the guys. "Yay! Who's excited?"

"Not us." Logan shook his head.

"Are you high on something?" Dick said in a confused tone.

Veronica smiled. "That's the spirit! Now go be men and make sure the apartment is safe. If you do a good job, then I'll treat you to ice cream."

Logan leaned down to Veronica. "Do I get to lick it off…"

"Shhh." Veronica put her finger to his lips. "Yes, to whatever you want as long as you beat up the bad guy."

Mac rolled her eyes and looked irritated. "Apartment. Now. Move."

Dick was kind of turned on by the dominant side of Mac. He whispered in her ear, "Are you planning to crack any whips?"

Mac turned to look into his blue eyes, which made her melt. "The whips are in my apartment." Then flashed her most seductive smile.

Dick cleared his throat and followed Logan into the building. When they got to Mac's door, it was closed and locked. Logan walked to the other side of the door.

Dick held his hand out to Mac, "Keys?"

Veronica walked around to Logan. "It was opened before."

Mac put her keys in Dick's hand and watched him open the lock. Veronica and Mac waited outside, while the guys looked around the apartment.

"V, tell me again, why you called them to check out the apartment? You're Bond. You normally would go in with tasers blazing."

"Oh my dear Mackie. I promised Logan I would act more responsible and call for help. I have to follow through a few times to keep him from worrying."

"In other words, calling him for these gets him off your back for a week?"

Veronica put one finger on her nose and pointed the other at Mac.

Logan walked back out to the hallway. "It's safe to come in. The place is wrecked, but no one is here."

Mac walked in and started looking around. Books were thrown from the shelves. Her desktop monitor was smashed. Mac's eye scanned the living room that was in order last night and noticed the disarray. Her eyes then locked on a ceramic unicorn figurine that matched one Veronica had. It used to sit on the bookshelf, but was now broken into several pieces. Instantly, she thought back to the day she visited Veronica in New York about five years ago. They found the two figurines at a little hipster shop.

"Mac? You okay?"

Mac looked up and to see Dick staring at her. "Yeah. No. Yes. I'm okay, just pissed."

Veronica walked over to the figurine and picked up the pieces. "Our matching unicorns. Mac, do you want to call the Sheriff's department and file a report? I don't think anything was taken."

Mac shook herself out of the shock. "No. Just let me pack some clothes and we can get out of here." She walked into her room and closed the door. Her clothes were thrown around the room and drawers lying on the floor. At her feet laid a necklace she hadn't worn in years. She leaned back against the door and slid to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone for the positive feedback. I've been thinking about this story for while now and finally decided to just go for it. While I've read the books, they aren't part of this story, but I do see it happening between the first and second book. **

**I have noticed that the breaks I put in Word are disappearing when I upload the document. This time I copy/pasted instead. Hopefully the format is better.**

Chapter 4

Mac grabbed a large duffle bag and started packing clothes without even think about what she was grabbing. After she had it full, she grabbed a backpack filled it with some of her favorite jewelry and a few different pairs of shoes. The whole time she felt on the verge of tears. She kept thinking to herself, 'I will not cry. I will not cry.'

Meanwhile in the living room Dick was pacing. A feeling of worry was washing over him. Obviously, Mac's attacker knew where she lived. He had the overwhelming need to keep her safe. He was jealous of Cassidy in high school for having a meaningful relationship with Mac, while the wicked witch herself was stringing him along. For years he spent time numbing the pain left by Cassidy's death through meaningless relationships with women who only cared about his money and status. Mac was different. She didn't care about any of those things and challenged him.

"Hey Ronnie. Mac needs to report this."

"Come on Dick. Mac has sort of lost her faith in the criminal justice system of Neptune."

Veronica went to the bedroom door and lightly knocked. "Mac?"

"I'm almost done V. Just doing a last check for anything else I want to grab."

"Okay. You taking those two bags?"

"Yeah."

Veronica leaned out the door. "Can one of you grab these bags?"

Dick walked in and looked over at Mac. She looked tense and stressed. He looked at the duffle bag and backpack. "Is this it?"

Mac did a quick survey of the bedroom. Then bent down to reach deep under her bed to pull out a lock box. "I think that's it now."

Veronica questioned Mac. "What's in the box?"

"Just the usual stuff. Personal documents, passport, flash drives" Cough. "My gun."

Dick frowned, "You have a gun?"

"Dick, I'm a single woman who lives alone in Neptune. Yes. I have a gun. Does it make you uncomfortable for me to bring this to your house?"

"No. As long as you don't use it on me."

Veronica smiled. "Don't worry Dick. I gave her my taser in case she needs to deal with you. I don't think she'll need deadly force."

Dick yelled into the other room. "Logan! You were right. Your woman did give Mac the taser."

Logan came into the doorway laughing. "I told you. But be honest, how many times did Mac tase you last night? My money was on twice, but V seems to think it was probably more like 5."

"Come on Mac defend me here." Dick looked over at Mac who seemed lost in thought. "Hey Mac?"

Mac shook her head. "Yeah." She saw everyone staring at her. "I'm okay. Let's get out of here."

Dick handed Logan the backpack. "Mackie, is you car downstairs?"

"No. We came in Veronica's"

"Well, Logan and I came in my truck. You want me to just take your bags for you? I can just run them by the house."

"That would be great. Thanks."

"I can take your lock box too. I have a large gun safe that it will fit in."

Mac looked at Veronica. "I think he's scared of me having a gun." She then turned to Dick. "Is Little Dickie worried?"

Dick winked at Mac. "Ain't nothing little about Dickie."

Veronica gagged. "I think I just threw up in my mouth."

"Gosh, I just love how well my girlfriend and BFF get along." Logan waved his hands in the air. "We are just one big happy family." He then turned and opened the front door.

* * *

><p>After working the rest of the afternoon at MI, Mac decided to head back to Dicks around 6:00. When she got to the door, she took a quick pause before putting the key in the door. It just felt weird walking into Dick's house like she lived there, which technically she sort of does.<p>

Mac saw Dick sitting on the couch while talking on the phone. He turned around and waved the papers in his hand at her. Her knees went a little weak when she saw him wearing glasses again. Mentally shaking herself, she stepped out of her shoes and went towards the kitchen.

Dick stood up, dropped the glasses on the coffee table, and followed her into the kitchen, "Okay. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow at the office. This can wait until morning. Have a good night." He ended the call and set his phone of the counter.

"So Mackie, I put your bags in your room and the lock box is in my safe down the hall in my office."

"Thanks." She poured herself a glass of water. Thank goodness he took the glasses off. She wasn't sure why smart looking Dick was so attractive.

"Maria made us a vegan dish for dinner tonight."

"Who's Maria?"

"The maid that comes on Thursdays that I mentioned this morning. She usually makes me dinner before she leaves. I told her I had a vegan guest staying with me, so hence the vegan dish. You have perfect timing because she told me to take it out at 6:15." Dick picked up the potholders from the counter and pulled a dish out of the oven.

Mac's mouth started to water. "That smells delicious."

"So there are several bottles of wine on the rack. Why don't you pick one out?"

After the past 24 hours, wine sounded perfect. In fact several bottles sounded perfect. She found a good pinot noir and 2 wine glasses, while she saw Dick serving up the dinner onto two plates. Dick grabbed forks and napkins, then started walking out of the kitchen.

"I like to eat on the patio whenever I can. It's nice to watch the sun go down."

"Sounds wonderful." Mac followed with the bottle and glasses.

After they finished eating, Mac leaned back in the chair and took a sip of wine. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the delicious taste. Dick was watching her with interest.

"Do you normally make that face when you drink wine?"

"Only when it's as heavenly as this." She then proceeded to take another sip and close her eyes again.

"Well if that's the case, I'll go put these plates away and bring out another bottle." He wouldn't mind seeing her make that face in other arenas.

Mac looked out into the ocean and thought about how peaceful it was sitting out here on Dick's patio. Dick reappeared with a new bottle. Mac finished the last of her wine and after Dick opened the bottle she set her glass down and grabbed the bottle while she walked out onto the sand.

Dick walked up behind her as Mac took a swig out of the bottle. She sat down on the sand with her legs crossed out in front of her and leaned back on her elbows. "Sit down Dick. I can see you looking down my dress."

Dick blushed. "You know I can do that sitting or standing, right? I mean, your kind of short." He sat down, grabbed the bottle from Mac's hand, and took a sip.

Mac looked over at Dick. "So you wanna play a game?"

Dick laughed and turned to Mac. He leaned in towards her and whispered closed to her ear. "I have a few games I would like to play with you."

Mac snatched the wine. "Down boy. I was thinking something more juvenile. Like never have I ever. I think it would be interesting to see what I can find out about you."

"I'm an open book. But I went first last night with secrets, so I get to ask you first."

"Fair enough."

"Never have I ever…"Dick took a second to think, but couldn't come up with anything good, so he went for a standard. "…gotten a tattoo."

Mac looked at him sideways. She smiled and shook her head before taking a sip.

"Oh shit Mac! Where is it? I want to see."

"Um…it's not is a place where people get to see it often. So only if you're a good boy." She handed him the bottle. "My turn. Never have I ever gotten married."

Dick took a swig. "Worst 48 hours of my life. Who told you that?"

"I must protect my sources." Mac realized that she truly enjoyed being in Dick's company. She then began to worry that she was in an episode of the Twilight Zone.

"Was it Logan?"

Mac looked at him seriously. "Oh come on. Like I need to find out gossip from Logan."

"Wait a minute. Did you do a background check on me?"

Mac laid back on the sand laughing. "You look surprised."

Dick gave a worried laugh. "What did you find out?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Mac sat back up. "Although I have to admit that it has been several years, I should really update my file on you. I can only imagine the trouble you've gotten into since college."

"File huh? So you've kept tabs on me."

"Again, you sound surprised."

"Okay, back to the game. Never have I ever fallen in love."

Mac turned to face Dick and handed him the wine bottle. "I'm afraid I can't drink for that one, Dick."

"Wait. I thought you and Cassidy were…you know…each others' first loves."

"I loved him in a high school sweethearts sort of way. But you see Logan and Veronica. That's love." She started playing with the hem of her dress. "Even after nine years of not speaking, they still have intense feelings for one another. I mean, hell, Veronica bailed on her boyfriend to travel across the country to help Logan. Which resulted in a break up that she didn't even seem fazed by." Mac laughed to herself. "She once told me that kissing Logan made her toes curl. I can honestly say, I don't know what that feels like."

Mac looked around at the dark, empty beach. The water was touching her toes and felt nice. She stood up and pulled her dress off. Looking out into the water she whispered, "Maybe one day." Then went into the water in her boy short underwear and matching bra.

* * *

><p>Dick had just finished listening to Mac explain how their best friends were true love, when he noticed her stand up. He watched her strip her dress off and took the time to appreciate her body. She swam a little ways out before she stood up where the water went up to her shoulders.<p>

"Who are you?" Dick wondered out aloud. If he ran out into the water naked, no one would be surprised. But Mac? He then stood up and stripped down to his boxer briefs and went into the water after her.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?"

"I'm enjoying life. What about you Dick? What the hell are you doing? It seems like our conversations always turn to Cassidy."

"Well he is something we have in common."

Mac laughed and began moving in a circle around Dick. "I don't know about that. He's your ghost, not mine. You have to learn to let him go. I let him haunt me for a long time before I realized that he shouldn't have that kind of power over me. I see that he still haunts you though."

Dick calmly stated, "It's my fault that he did those things. If I had protected him or seen the signs, then maybe he wouldn't have killed all those people or jumped off The Grand."

"Stop it!" She splashed water at him. "Woody Goodman is the one who molested Cassidy. You were a child. You couldn't have stopped it."

"But I could have not tormented him. My father and I had contests to see who could make him cry first. That wasn't okay." Dick was getting angry and frustrated. Plus, having her circle him like a shark was making him feel trapped.

Mac splashed water on him. "Again. That was your father's doing. You were a child Dick and you dad should have been the adult." Mac stopped in front of Dick. "And you have to admit, he did get you back with the transgender woman at the winter carnival."

Dick laughed at that. "God, I was so pissed at him for setting me up like that." He quickly got serious. "There isn't a day goes by that I don't regret teasing him so much." Dick felt tears come to his eyes and looked down into the dark water.

"But that's just it. You teased him. It was Cassidy who made those choices, not you." Mac put her hands on his cheeks and pushed his face up to look at her. "You can't go back in time and change the events that happened. But you can learn accept them and learn to move on."

Dick looked into Mac's eyes. He realized that this woman did more for him in the past 24 hours, than a therapist has done in 10 years. He wanted to kiss her, but thought back to the one time he tried years ago on Dog Beach and was rejected before he could.

"I meant what I said on the beach."

"What that you want to see my tattoo?" She moved to shallower water and showed him the three small birds in different stages of flight located on her ribs just below her right breast. "Each one represents something I've had to learn to overcome. The first one represents the Sinclairs and the middle one is Cassidy."

"What does the third one represent?"

Mac moved close to Dick and motioned him to lean down with her finger.

"You can't just wiggle your finger and expect Dick to come."

"Yes I can. See watch." She wiggled her finger at him again and after a moment he moved closer to her. She smiled up at him and then quietly said, "I would tell you, but I'd have to kill you." Then splashed some water on him.

"Would you stop doing that?" Dick grabbed her and picked her up. Mac let out a sequel as he threw her into the water.

She popped up out of the water. "That's not fair. Your bigger than me."

"I'm big alright."

"Dick!" Mac looked shocked.

"Like you didn't expect me to say something like that." Dick's smiled dropped. "But what I said on the beach years ago, I did mean it. It wasn't okay how I treated you back then."

"Bygones." Mac took a breath. "I let go of my anger and forgave you years ago. Plus, you seemed to have grown up a lot from the pain in the ass tormentor you used to be."

"Well, that's good to know." Dick moved towards Mac.

Mac put her hands up in front of her as she backed away. "What are you doing?"

Dick picked her up again, but Mac quickly wrapped her legs around him so he couldn't throw her in water. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head over his shoulder. "Can't throw me when I'm holding on. If I'm going down, then you're going with me."

Dick put his left arm around her waist and leaned back so he could see her face. He brushed her short hair to the side. His eye focused on her lips. It felt like time froze as they looked at each other for a moment. Dick then leaned in and softly kissed Mac.

Mac closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss. She felt her toes curl and a spark in her stomach. This was the kind of kiss that girls fantasy about. Then Mac started to panic. She dropped her legs down and broke the kiss. "I'm sorry." Quickly swimming towards the shore, she grabbed her dress and ran into the house.

Dick was left dumbfounded. "What just happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again everyone for all the great feedback. I'm having a lot of fun writing this and have a few things planned.**

Chapter 5

Mac ran into the guest room where she closed the door and then proceeded to lock herself in the bathroom and turn on the shower. She kneeled to the floor clutching her chest as she allowed the panic attack to take over. Mac was shaking and felt the tears slide down her face. The dizziness came that made her eyesight black out. While she was conscious, she felt like she may faint at any second.

It had been over a year since the last panic attack. Mac had gotten to a good place in her life and thought she had overcome them. However, she always carried 4 Xantax pills in her purse just in case. Unfortunately, her purse was downstairs and there was no way she was leaving that bathroom.

* * *

><p>Dick came out of the water, collected his clothes and the wine bottle before making his way back to the house. He walked in a daze as he locked all the doors and turned off all the lights downstairs.<p>

_What just happened? She's in a fragile state, maybe I scared her. I wasn't trying to take advantage of her. Maybe it's because of Cassidy…but she said that it wasn't that kind of love. Did I just screw up? I'm such an asshole. Mac was just trying to be my friend and I made a move on her. The second a pretty…no beautiful woman who isn't just another gold digging bimbo spends time with me and I have to fuck it up._

Dick found himself standing in front of her bedroom door. He gently knocked and put his hand on the knob. The sound of the shower could be heard. Dick decided to walk away and give her space that she wants.

* * *

><p>When Dick woke up in the morning he heard the patio door close. He went to the balcony and saw Mac stretching on the patio in a loose tank top and spandex capris with ear buds in. He watched her start running down the beach, and then went inside to shower and get dressed for the day.<p>

* * *

><p>Mac ran hoping to clear her head, but finally gave up after half an hour and turned around to jog back. She was listening to music on her phone when a text came in.<p>

_Morning Q! Don't forget dinner with Papa Bear tonight. Bring change of clothes b/c he wants to go to 09er after food. Make sure it is high-class escort worthy too._

She had forgotten all about the plans for tonight. Since Veronica and Mac work together everyday, they know what's going on with each other. However, they have to plan ahead to catch up with Wallace.

_But the weird guy who flicks his tongue out is usually at 09er on Fridays. And am I going to be a hooker again?_

Mac knew the argument to get out of going to the club wouldn't work, but wanted to try anyway. Her phone pinged again.

_LOL. Don't worry I'll protect you. I gagged the first time he hit on me. And you are never a hooker, always an escort. Men pay big money for you baby._

Mac slowed down as the approached the house. She started to type out a response to Veronica as she walked through the French doors.

"Good morning."

Mac jumped. "Good God man! Wear some bells." She was relieved to see he was already dressed for work.

Dick laughed at the face she made at him. She was cute when she was annoyed. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"No, thank you. I'm just going to go take a shower." Mac bolted up the stairs before Dick could say anything.

Mac went into the guest room when she heard the front door open and close then a truck start up. Good, he's leaving.

* * *

><p>After the shower, Mac proceeded to go through the bags of randomly grabbed clothes from yesterday to find something to wear that night. Luckily her favorite black heels were in the backpack when she dumped it out. She packed the clothes, shoes, and make-up in the bag.<p>

_Thank goodness I won't have to come back to get dresses tonight._

Mac got dressed in her black skinny jeans and tucked them into her butch boots. She put on a loose light pink thin short sleeve sweater tunic that fell off one shoulder and covered the bruise on her arm. Finishing up her hair and make-up, she decided she was ready to face the world.

Her phone rang and she picked it up to see Veronica's photo.

"Hey V. I'm just about to head out. What's up?"

_I had to pick something up this morning and am near Dick's. Do you want me to pick you up?_

"Nah. I like having the freedom of my car and being able to flee if we do end up at the 09er tonight." Mac threw the backpack on her shoulder and started down the stairs.

_Fair enough. I can't argue with your logic. See ya!_ And the call ended.

"Hello."

Mac screamed and jumped. "Bells! You seriously need bells!"

Dick stood up from the couch. "Can we talk?"

Mac froze for a moment, then grabbed her purse and kept walking towards the door leading to the driveway. "I wish I could but V needs me to rush right over." Once she was outside, Mac went towards her car and saw with horror that Dick had blocked her in. "That asshole!"

She turned and marched back into the house to see Dick standing with his hands in his pockets waiting on her. "Dick! Move your truck!"

"Let me think about it. No."

Mac still had her phone in her hand and quickly sent a text to Veronica.

_Help! Dick blocked my car. Save me!_

"Look Mac. I want to apologize for last night." He looked uncomfortable and Mac could see the sadness in his eye. "I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm sorry I kissed you. I shouldn't have done that. I mean…I wanted to, but…God…um…I'm a jerk."

Mac chewed on her lip. Her phone pinged and she looked down.

_On road now. ETA 2 minutes._

"Look Dick, you didn't do anything wrong." She jumped and shook her arms a little in frustration. "Would you stop apologizing and blaming yourself for everything? I'm the one who freaked out."

"If I didn't do anything wrong, then why did you run from me?" Dick began walking towards her.

"Because…" Mac turned around towards the door and then back. She realized there was nowhere to run. Her chest got tight as she watched him get closer to her. "Because I had a panic attack."

Dick stopped and looked very confused. "What?"

A car horn sounded. Mac turned and raced out the door.

Dick got to the door and saw Mac run to the waiting car. He waved. "Hey Ronnie!"

Veronica waved back as Mac threw her bags in the car slammed the door.

"Um…Mac. I have a question."

"Yeah."

"Why wouldn't Dick just move his truck?" Veronica turned out of the driveway.

Mac started to laugh uncomfortably. "Well, this funny thing happened. I mean once I'm done telling the story, you will die laughing."

"Oh goodie."

Mac coughed. "Dick kissed me last night."

Veronica pulled onto the side of the road. "I'm sorry. I think I have sand in my ears because it sounded like you said Dick kissed you."

"Can I tell my story?"

"Does it end with his balls meeting Mr. Sparky? Because if it doesn't then I'm going back to that house and reminding him why he should fear me."

"No. But it does end with him blocking my car in." Mac gave jazz hands.

Veronica rolled her eyes and pulled back into traffic. Mac explained how they drank a lot of wine, played 'Never Have I Ever,' then went swimming, and finished with Mac running away in a panic.

"Well if Dick Casablanca had kissed me, then I would have had a panic attack too before I tased him."

"I have a question."

"I have a lot of answers. Let see if any match your question."

"You always threaten to tase Dick, but yet you never have. Why?"

"That's simple. Because he's Logan's best friend and if I tased Dick, then it would upset my lover and I won't get any lovin'. Did you remember to gargle with bleach after you finished you panic attack?"

Mac started to laugh. "V, I think I have a problem."

"Do you think he gave you something?"

"Actually…I think I like Dick. Maybe you should just drop me off at a mental hospital. I will voluntarily admit myself."

"Oh Mac. You haven't had sex in 3 years. Maybe it's your body's way of telling you something. Wait a minute. You mean the body part, not the person?"

"The person."

"Maybe your body is just wanting an easy lay?" Veronica gagged.

"Does this come from your worldly experience Bond?"

"Did you just call me slutty?"

Mac pointed a finger a Veronica. "Your word, not mine."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Mac was pulling up background checks on a couple of cheating husbands when UPS arrived. Veronica came out of her inner office to see what the package was.<p>

"It's for you Mac. It's from Kane Software."

Mac took the package and dropped it under her desk. "I told them I would consult on a project. It's just a few things for me to look at."

Veronica phone started to ring and she went back into her office as she answered it.

"Hey handsome. Miss me already?"

_Always_. Logan gave a little laugh. _So, I hear you had to pull a jail break this morning._

"Yes I did. Apparently, you BFF decided to hold my best gal hostage this morning. So not cool by the way."

_Yeah. He actually feels really bad about that._

"I bet." Veronica rolled her eyes. "Hey maybe he can do Mac a favor instead. Why don't you bring him to dinner tonight? That way if the creepier at 09er is there, Mac will have a body guard."

_I'm pretty sure he would be glad to guard Mac's body._

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth."

* * *

><p>Veronica and Mac got dressed in their party outfits around 4:00. Mac lucked out when she found that she had grabbed her favorite black and silver shorts and a black shirt with ¾ sleeves and high neckline the day before. She is willing to show a lot of leg as long as she covered up a little more up top. Plus the crazy high heels made her look all legs. Veronica put on a tight blue sleeveless band dress with her breast on display. They made quite a pair and at least one of them would attract the philandering husband that they were going after. He had be a breast or leg man.<p>

They arrived at The Neptune Grand by 4:45, just before the guy gets there around 5. As they approached the bar, they found a new bartender that they haven't met before.

"What can I get you ladies?"

"Why hello there Fred? Can I call you Freddie?" Veronica put on her best bimbo impersonation. "I'm Betty and this is Candy."

"You two can call me whatever you like. Especially you Candy." Fred gave Mac a wink.

Unfortunately, sometimes you strike out in the PI business. After sitting at the bar for about 2 hours, they gave up and paid the tab.

"Well Candy. Let's go see what Papa Bear's been up to." Veronica made sure the bartender heard her. She wanted him to think that Papa Bear was the large manager that stayed behind scenes.

They turned out of The Grand and walked two blocks to the restaurant. As they entered the building Veronica stopped and quickly turned to Mac. "I forgot to mention that Logan and Dick are joining us. Let's go!" Mac gave a panicked face then started to leave when Veronica grabbed her and pulled her further in from the doorway.

Mac looked around the restaurant and saw Wallace, Logan, and Dick sitting at a round table laughing. As if on cue, Dick looked up and saw her. She saw his eyes wonder up and down her body as he bit his bottom lip. Normally having a guy obviously checking her out made her annoyed, but in this case she was eying him right back.

Wallace stood up and hugged Veronica and then Mac. Veronica sat down next to Logan with Wallace on her other side and Mac realized she was going to have to sit between Wallace and Dick.

Mac mentally gave herself a pep talk and sat down.

"So ladies. I've been sitting here with your boys for about 10 minutes. Is there anything you would like to tell me?" Wallace looked back and forth between Veronica and Mac.

Mac looked over at Veronica. "I think he knows."

Veronica turned to fully face Wallace. "Look we can explain."

"Explain! You know I don't like being left out of the loop. You two are my best friends and your safety is important to me."

"Hey Betty. Next time we should bring Papa Bear with us when we are doing business at The Grand." Mac pouted. "I'm sorry Papa Bear."

Logan and Dick watched this conversation with interest and confusion.

Wallace put his head in his hand. "I hate it when you call me that."

"You're right Candy. It's important as escorts that our manager always knows where we are."

"Stop calling me your pimp. Wait a minute! Were you pretending to be hookers again?" Wallace looked over at Logan. "You need to do something about your girl."

Mac could feel Dick's eyes staring at her. When she turned to look, he cocked an eyebrow. "So Candy the hooker?"

"Actually, we're high-end escorts who specialize in ménages à trois."

Wallace covered his ears. "Mac! I do not want to hear that."

"What? The guys we are usually trying to catch fall for it every time."

Wallace looked annoyed. "That's not what I'm talking about. You played hookers today. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"We were escorts. Much more classy." Veronica leaned towards Mac and lowered her voice. "There is no way he knows about the other thing right?"

Mac looked worried. "I don't know how he could have found out. I mean it was only you and me, and we were very careful."

"But someone could have heard us. We were going at it for about an hour."

Dick and Logan sat up on that and took notice of the conversation. Wallace dropped his head onto the table. "This just keeps getting worse."

"Wait Papa Bear." Veronica reached into her purse and pulled out a box. "You mean you don't want the snickerdoodles we made you?" Both Veronica and Mac made pouty lips at Wallace.

"Oh I want the cookies." He snatched them from Veronica. "Now I want you to tell me about Mac being attacked and her apartment trashed."

Mac waved her hand. "Oh that. That's nothing. Just another day at the office. Let's eat, I'm starving." She and Veronica exchanged looks. Veronica knew something was up, but didn't want to press it in front of everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a long dinner, the group headed over to the 09er. Once inside the club Veronica and Mac sat down in one of the booths while the guys got them drinks. They spotted the guy who always hits on them.

"I give him 30 seconds." Said Veronica.

"I can't bet against a sure thing."

He walked over to their booth. "Well hello ladies." He stepped over Mac and sat down between them. "Is tonight the night when one of you finally gives in to my charms."

Veronica gagged.

"Are you ok honey? You do that every time I see you."

If looks could kill, Mac was shooting daggers at the backs of the three men they came with. Wallace turned around and saw the situation they were in. He laughed and then pointed it out to Dick and Logan, who quickly walked over with the drinks they had just received.

Logan slid in next to Veronica and handed her a drink. He leaned in and gave her a kiss, letting creeper know she wasn't available.

Dick sat down next to Mac and put their drinks on the table. He then put his arm around Mac's waist looked the guy straight in the eye. "Leave."

"Well you two guys have the finest ladies here tonight. Guess I'll just have to go mingle elsewhere." He then looked at Mac. "Remember me fondly."

Mac looked serious. "No."

Dick smiled remembering that she responded the same way when he offered her a drink from his flask at the reunion.

Wallace arrived at the table with a beer in hand. "So, I see a fine piece of woman over there at my 3 o'clock. Excuse me for a while."

"I hope you have better pick up skills than the creeper we just had." Veronica smiled up at Wallace. "Logan and I are going to go dance. Have fun slick!"

Mac stood up. "Hey Wallace." He walked back toward her and Mac began fixing the collar of his shirt. "I know that girl. Her name is Tessa and I highly approve."

"How do you know that caramel goddess? And why haven't you hooked a brother up?"

"She works at Kane Software in the marketing department and she was in a serious relationship until a few months ago. Play the basketball angle because she is a huge fan. Now go get her tiger!" As Wallace turned away, Mac smacked in on the butt.

He whipped back around. "Hey!"

"Just a little encouragement." Mac sat back down next to Dick.

Wallace pointed a finger at her and shook his head. "That was just wrong." He then looked at Dick. "Watch her."

"Of course. I won't take my eyes off her." Dick put his arm around her shoulder and pulled Mac towards him. He whispered in her ear. "You look amazing tonight."

Mac felt her cheeks blush. "Thank you." She then reached for her drink and took a sip.

"So, I learned something new today. Apparently, no matter how hard I tried to block a runner from fleeing a conversation, she still finds an escape route."

Mac gave him a stern face. "That's exactly how it works and here is a demonstration." She downed the last of her drink and stood up. "I'm going to go dance."

When she got to the dance floor and felt hands on her waist from behind. "Excuse me!" Mac turned around to see Dick behind her.

"What? I was told to stay with you tonight and I'm very good at following directions." He took her hand and twirled her around.

The song was fast and they quickly danced over to Logan and Veronica. Mac found herself impressed with Dick's dancing ability and was quickly having fun. After a couple up-tempo songs, the DJ announced he was going to slow it down and began the song _The Words_ by Christina Perri. Dick grabbed Mac's hands. He put the left on the shoulder before pulling her closer by the waist, then took her right in his left and held it on his chest.

As they slowly moved side-to-side, Mac braved a glance at his face where she was met with Dick's eyes looking down at her. She let a small smile cross her lips and Dick give a smile back.

Later, when Mac, Dick, Veronica, and Logan were sitting back at the booth Wallace returned with a huge smile. He grabbed Mac by the hands and pulled her up into a hug. "You are the best wing man ever! I got a date with Tessa tomorrow night."

"I'm glad Wallace. "

Veronica looked up at her best friends. "Mac, you know what that means."

"Already done V!" Mac gave Veronica a fist bump.

"What does that mean?" Wallace looked between the two of them. "Come on. What are you going to do?"

Mac coughed as she sat back down. She tilted her head to the side and said, "Wallace."

"No. I know that head tilt." He pointed at Mac and then Veronica. "You learned that tilt from Veronica. Nothing good comes from that tilt."

Dick looked at Logan. "Do you ever feel lost in their conversations?"

Logan laughed. "All the time. But wait because the head tilt means it's about to get good."

Wallace looked defeated. "I didn't know you still did that."

"Actually, I never stopped. I just forward the information to Veronica in New York." Mac smiled and Wallace's expression. "What? Veronica can be very scary. I always stay on her good side."

"Just don't tell me anything." Wallace shook his head. "Are you guys ready to go?"

Everyone stood up and left the club. When they got outside it was decided that Mac would ride home with Dick, while Logan and Wallace would head back towards The Grand to go with Veronica.

Dick and Mac started walking down the sidewalk. "So, what was that about with the head tilt and Wallace?"

"Oh. Um…" Mac laughed. "Veronica and I have done background checks on anyone he has gone on a date with since high school."

"Invasion of privacy much?"

"We are just caring friends. But don't worry about Tessa. When I told her to come tonight, I knew she and Wallace would hit it off."

Dick stopped. "So you actually set Wallace up?"

"I've been wanting to introduce the two of them for months. Besides, he noticed her first so I didn't actually do anything."

"So what about the head tilt?"

"It melts men's hearts."

"I doubt that."

Mac stopped and turned so she was standing in front of Dick. She gave him a sweet smile and tilted her head.

Dick smiled back and realized it had worked. "Oh shut up."

When Mac turned back around she saw a familiar figure walking their way. "Dick. Pretend to be a boyfriend."

Dick didn't need to be told twice. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Bending down to her ear he whispered, "Gladly." Then placed a soft kiss on her neck just below her ear.

The man came to a stop in front of Dick and Mac as they got to his truck. "Hello Mac."

"Hi Zach." Mac put her right arm around Dick's waist.

"You look good. How have you been? It's been a while." Zach said as he eyed Dick.

"Not long enough."

Dick watched the uncomfortable exchange and opened his mouth about to say something when Mac squeezed his side and shook her head. He then closed his mouth and began to rub Mac's shoulder with his left hand.

Zach then walked up to Mac's left side. "I've missed you."

Mac turned her head to face him. "Go fuck yourself." She then looked back at Dick and smiled. "Are you ready to go honey?"

Zach continued down the street while Dick opened the truck door for Mac. Mac noticed Veronica's SUV drive by at that moment.

* * *

><p>Veronica noticed a guy walking away from Mac and Dick. "Hey Wallace. Isn't that Mac's ex, Zach?"<p>

Wallace quickly whipped his head to get a look at Zach's face. "Yeah that's him. I need to talk to Mac. Turn around and go to Dick's, now!"

* * *

><p>Mac and Dick pulled up to the beach house and walked to the door. As Dick put his key in the lock, Veronica's SUV pulled into the driveway and Wallace jumped out.<p>

"Hey Mac!" Wallace looked pissed. "Do you have anything you want to tell me?"

Mac gave Dick a panicked look and went into the house. Wallace then pushed passed Dick and raced in front of Mac to block her from getting to the stairs.

"So there is nothing you want to tell me?" Wallace ran a hand over is head as Mac shut her eyes. "Seriously?" Wallace paused to give Mac a chance to talk. "I swore to never tell Veronica or anyone what happened, but you made a promise too."

The other three were in the house now and watching the exchange from across the room. All they could see was Mac's back and Wallace freaking out.

"Wait. What did you promise not to tell me?" Veronica took a few steps forward.

Mac opened her eyes and silently pleaded with Wallace.

"Don't give me that look and think it's going to work. I'm tried of you not talking to me about this." Wallace rubbed his hand over his mouth. "After all this time, I want to talk about it."

Mac finally found her voice. "Wallace. Please don't." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Don't what? You didn't keep up your side and immediately tell me when you ran into Zach. So what you don't want me to tell Veronica that Zach used to hit you?"

"Wallace! Stop!" Mac was getting angry now.

"Or don't tell her about that night that I found you almost dead, laying on the ground like a rag doll? The night that you don't even seem to remember."

Mac put a hand on each side of her head. "Oh I remember. I remember hearing my ribs crack when they broke. I remember breaking my hand defending myself. I remember the feel of his hands around my throat." Mac's voice was rising with each sentence but then broke and the tears started to stream down and her chest began to feel tight. "And I remember thinking before I passed out that, that was it and he had finally killed me. Then I remember waking up in the hospital and thinking how upset I was that I wasn't dead. Is that what you want to talk about?"

Veronica made a gasp noise. Mac was then gasping for breath. She opened her purse and pulled out a small pillbox and dry swallowed two Xantax.

Mac dropped her purse on the floor and covered her face with her hands as she felt Wallace pull her into a hug. Then Veronica came from the side and wrapped her arms around both of them.

Dick walked out on the patio, closely followed by Logan.

When the three friends pulled apart Veronica wrapped Mac in her own personal hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"At first I couldn't. I mean I literally couldn't. My vocal cords were damaged and I couldn't talk for days." She looked between her friends. "Wallace wanted to tell you, but I begged him not to."

"So, did Zach attack you the other night?"

"No. It wasn't him in the alley, but I'm pretty sure he trashed my apartment because a necklace he gave me that I left at his place was on the floor in my bedroom."

"Why would he break into your apartment?"

* * *

><p>Dick felt like he had just been sucker punched in the gut. He was torn between wanting to jump in his car hunt the Zach guy down and wanting to comfort Mac.<p>

"You okay man?"

"No."

"Look, I know you had a little crush on her in college, but do you have feelings for Mac now?"

"Yes."

"Good because I think she cares about you more than she's probably willing to admit."

"Really?"

"Wow, you are a big talker tonight with your one word answers."

Dick ran his hand through his blonde hair. "How do you know?"

"Let's just call it a hunch."

Veronica came out on the patio. "Hey Logan. We're ready to go."

Logan patted Dick on the back. "Just be there for her."

* * *

><p>Dick closed the door after Logan, Veronica, and Wallace left. He turned around to see Mac standing next the couch looking down at her hands. If took three strides for him to reach her and then wrap his arms around her.<p>

Mac was a little surprised when Dick held her, but what surprised her most was that this was the first time she had truly felt safe since being a child without any cares. She pressed the side of her face into his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

Without moving, Mac said, "Go ahead. Ask whatever your thinking."

Dick kissed the top of her head. "How long were you with him?

"A year and a half. He was really nice at first. We moved in together after about a year." Mac moved her face so her forehead was against Dick's chest. "He hit me for the first time a week later. I should have just left then." Mac started to pull away, but Dick pulled her back in. "I was so shocked and didn't want to believe it was happening. Wallace figured it out a few months later." Mac pulled away again. "I need some water."

They walked into the kitchen and Dick poured two glasses of water. He handed one to Mac and watched her drink.

"I went to work that morning but when I got to the parking lot I couldn't get out of my car. I finally realized that I was a hostage and needed to leave. So, I called in sick and started to drive home, calling Wallace on the way. He told me he would get a substitute and be at the apartment to help me collect my things." Mac ran a hand through her short hair. "Zach called my office and found out I went home sick. He got there before Wallace and found me packing." Mac took another sip of water. "My life is a bad Lifetime movie."

Dick studied her face as she told her story. She never looked at him the whole time. He brought his hand up to her face and softly caressed her cheek. Mac looked up and met his eyes.

"I'm broken, Dick."

"Well that's okay, because I am too."

"I'm tired."

"Okay."

They went upstairs and Dick gently kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be just next door if you need anything." He waited for Mac to close the bedroom door before he went into his room and changed into shorts to sleep in.

About 15 minutes later Dick heard a knock at the door. When he opened it he saw Mac standing there in pajama shorts and a tank top. She had washed her make-up off and he could see the bruise that was still around her eye. He realized that she could cover it up so well because of all the practice she had in her past.

"Are you ok?"

"Um…can I sleep in here with you?"

Dick opened the door wider and let her come into the room. He was walking behind her and rubbed his hands on her arms. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."

Mac slid into the bed and motioned for Dick to follow her into the bed. She curled up along his side, placing her head on his bare chest, and wrapping a leg around his. Dick placed his arms around her. He felt her relax and breathing become slow.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and learning one Mac's secrets. There is more to come, but it may take a couple of days to get up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who is giving me feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 7

When Mac woke up she was surrounded by the smell of Dick, but saw that she was alone in the bed and a note was on Dick's pillow. He had gotten up early to go surfing with Logan and would be back at 10:00. Mac looked over at the clock and saw it was almost 9:00. She slowly got out of bed and went into the guest room to take a shower and dress.

After putting on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, Mac went down to the kitchen to raid the refrigerator. She found all the makings for her vegan blueberry muffins and began collecting the ingredients. Mac put her cellphone on the docking station and started some music and she began putting the recipe together.

* * *

><p>Veronica walked into Java Hut and up to the counter to order her latte. After receiving her drink she casually looked around the coffee shop and noticed an old classmate from Neptune High.<p>

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite deputy. How's it going Norris?" She sat the book she was carrying down on this table.

"Hi Veronica. It's going well thank you. Have you caught any cheating spouses lately?"

"That's what keeps me in business. I would hate for people to start taking marriage seriously and put me out of business." She picked her book back up, along with a manila folder. "Well I have places to be. Have a lovely day."

* * *

><p>Dick and Logan had walked onto the patio and leaned their surf boards against the rails. They had been discussing Dick's feelings for Mac while floating on their boards earlier.<p>

"When are you planning to tell Mac?"

"Dude, I don't plan on telling her anything right now. Would you stop with the Dr. Phil shit." Dick pulled down the top half of his wet-suit and began to towel off. He went towards the doors leading into the house. "Don't you come into my house dripping water."

When Dick was inside he saw Mac singing and dancing to the song _Gods and Monsters_ by Lana Del Ray while washing dishes. He was mesmerized by the sound of her voice and the way she was moving. The slamming of the door behind him brought him back to reality as Mac jumped and whipped around.

"Hey there Mac. It smells good in here." Logan patted Dick on the back as he walked into the kitchen area.

"Thanks. I just pulled blueberry muffins out of the oven and there's a fresh pot of coffee." Mac took a sip of her coffee and moved a plate of muffins in front of the two guys in order to keep herself from staring at Dick's chest and abs.

A few minutes later the front door opened and Veronica barged into the house. She went into the kitchen to find the three of them talking and laughing over coffee and muffins.

"Hey V!" Mac noticed Veronica had a look on her face, which gave Mac a flashback to when Veronica found her on graduation night at The Grand. "What's the matter?"

Veronica pulled the folder out of her bag. "We need to talk."

"Is that a police file?" Mac walked up to Veronica and pulled the folder out of her hands. She opened it to see the police report from three years ago along with a photo of her at the hospital. "You had no right! I told you everything."

"Because I needed to see that you were being completely honest."

Logan stood between Veronica and Mac, while Dick came to be behind Mac and placed his hands on her shoulders. When Dick looked down, he saw the picture inside the folder. It took him a minute to realize the photo was a beaten Mac laying in a hospital bed. He made a gasp and Mac quickly shut the folder when she realized he was looking.

Mac looked hurt. "And?"

Veronica moved past Logan and enveloped Mac into a hug. "And. I can't believe I almost lost one of my best friends and it took three years to find out about it. The pictures are worse than I imagined. But why does the police report say 'unknown assailant'?"

Dick gently squeezed Mac's shoulders as she and Veronica pulled away. Mac took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let it out. "Because Dan Lamb is Zach's cousin." She opened her eyes and looked at Veronica. "Please don't judge me. I see your face, you're judging me."

Veronica's mouth dropped. "We really need to improve your taste in men."

"That's why I decided to become a nun three years ago. In case you hadn't figured that out by now."

"Dude. Three years?"

Veronica looked up at Dick. "That's what you focus on from this conversation?"

Logan and Mac started to laugh.

"Actually, Ronnie. I heard everything and followed along very well. I was just trying to bring the stress level down in the room. It's kind of my thing."

"You said Zach wasn't the one who attacked you in the alley, but he did break into your house."

"After everything happened. Lamb came to my hospital room and told me he would make Zach leave town and not come back as long as I kept quiet. It worked too, but Lamb called me this week to tell me Zach would be in town for a family wedding. He promised to keep a close eye on him."

"And your trusting Lamb. He tried to pin a murder on Logan. Have you lost your mind?"

"He called me last night when you guys were here and left a message." Mac goes to get her phone off the docking station. She allowed the voicemail to play on speaker.

_Mac. I heard from the deputy I had following Zach that you ran into him tonight. The deputy has lost sight of him so don't go anywhere alone. I know you're with Dick Casablancas, just stay with him and Zach shouldn't do anything. He's a fucking coward who runs from someone like Casablancas. Let me know your safe._

"Why would Lamb care?" Veronica looked confused.

"Um...V. Lamb's father abused them."

"That just answered a question about why the former Sheriff Lamb didn't arrest Duncan and me in high school."

Logan rubbed a hand over his buzzed hair. He was visually uncomfortable with the mention of Duncan's name.

"Well, it looks like I get to be your personal body guard, Mackie. Is there any specific place that I need to focus my attention?" Dick was giving Mac a seductive yet goofy grin as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Dick!" Veronica punched him in the arm. "Do not touch any part of Mac that doesn't have fingers. Do you understand?"

"So...in other words I shouldn't..." Dick swept Mac into his arms as she give a light scream in surprise and accidentally dropped the folder she was holding. "...do this?"

"Put me down Dick!" Mac wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself and gave him a stern look as she breathed in the saltwater scent that lingered on him. She was pressed against his bare chest and was having trouble concentrating.

"No. I'm your bodyguard and I need to know where your body is. This is the easiest way."

Mac took one hand away from his neck and rubbed his bare chest with the tips of her fingers. She then quickly moved and pinched his nibble. He dropped one hand causing her feet to hit the floor has he clutched his chest.

"Not cool."

"That's my girl!" Veronica gave Mac a fist bump, while Logan was doubled over laughing. "Seduce him into thinking he's safe, then turn the tables. I have trained you well." Veronica pretended to wipe a tear away.

"Hey!" Logan stood up straight.

Veronica turned to Logan. She gave him an innocent look. "What?"

Logan looked away from her face and he quickly became serious. "Dick."

Mac turned around to see Dick behind her holding the folder open and looking at the contents. He's eye flashed anger, hurt, and sadness all at the time. She closed the folder and took it out of his hands while never breaking contact with his eyes. Mac then turned to Veronica and gave her the folder. "Could you please get rid of this?"

Veronica nodded her head. "Logan, lets head home. Call me if you need anything."

After Veronica and Logan had left the house, Mac closed the door and leaned her head against it. She could feel Dick's eyes watching her. Mac took a few breaths and turned around to face him.

"You flatlined for 2 minutes."

"Why don't you go take a shower and get dressed? Then we can talk about what you saw. I need to called my parents anyway."

* * *

><p>Dick went upstairs and stood in the shower letting the water run over him. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. How could anyone hurt Mac? Sure she was a smart ass and could intimidate even the most confident person with her intelligence, but that's also what made her so amazing.<p>

The pictures of her laying in the hospital bed played over in his mind. She had bruises on about half her face. One eye was swollen shut. The bruise across her throat brought a tear to his eye. Her hands were swollen and he could tell that she fought hard against Zach. Zach. Dick swore that he would make Zach know what it was like to lay in a hospital bed like that.

After Dick had gotten dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, he went down stairs to find Mac sitting on the couch typing away on her laptop with her cellphone against her ear.

She looked up and saw Dick. "I gotta go...Yes...Ok...Bye." Mac hung up the phone.

"Hey." He ran a hand through his still wet hair.

Mac quickly closed her computer and put it in her messenger bag. She stood up and walked to Dick. Before he could say anything her lips were on his. Dick wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

When he pulled away, he studied her face. "You didn't run away this time."

Mac smiled and shook her head. She stood up on her toes to press her lips to his again. Her hand slipped under his shirt and lightly touched his stomach. Dick pulled up the back of her shirt to press his hands against her bare back. Mac took her hands off of Dick and pulled away from the kiss to take her shirt off. She then pulled his up and over his head. Dick stared down at her. "Are you sure?"

Mac nodded her head and smiled up at him. Dick then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom. Dick knelt on the bed and gently lowered Mac down. He laid on top of her looking down. "You're beautiful." He caressed her cheek and leaned down to kiss her again. Dick had kissed many girls in his lifetime, but none could compare to they way Mac's kisses made him feel. This is what he had been waiting for.

Dick slowly kissed down her chest and stomach as he removed her shorts. He rubbed his hand over the bird tattoos before bringing his eyes up to meet Mac's. He laid on his side next to her and pulled her to him. Mac's hands rubbed over his chest. Dick pulled away. "Should I be worried about my nipple again?"

She gave out a laugh and lightly rubbed one finger over the nipple she twisted earlier. "Your safe for now." Mac winked at Dick before her hands went to the waist of his jeans and proceeded to unbutton and unzip them. Dick quickly pulled them off.

They continued to kiss and explore each others bodies while removing their underwear. Dick didn't want to just have sex with Mac, he wanted to make love to her. He realized then that he didn't just care for Mac, but he was falling in love with her.

Afterwards, Dick held Mac in his arms as she lightly ran her fingertips up and down his chest. "I meant what I said the other night on the balcony about never having meaningless sex every again."

"I know." Mac laid her hand flat on his chest just above his heart. "This wasn't meaningless for me either."

Dick let out the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. They both relaxed into one another and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Dick woke up he reached over for Mac, but found the bed empty. He sat up and looked around the room. When he saw she wasn't there he pulled on his jeans and went to look for her. At first he figured she may have just gone downstairs to the kitchen to find something to eat, but she wasn't there. He proceeded to search the house and was unable to find her anywhere. The duffel bag and her clothes were still in the guest room. When he entered his office he saw his gun safe had a glass of water sitting on top of it. When he opened it, he saw Mac's locked box was missing.<p>

Dick heard the front door open and raced towards the noise. He saw Logan and Veronica enter his living room.

"She's gone. Mac's gone." Dick was in a panic.

"We know." Veronica looked pained to tell him.

"What do you mean you know?"

"Mac asked me to give you this note. She's so sorry, Dick."

Dick unsealed the envelope and opened the letter.

_Dick,_

_The past few days have been wonderful. I have felt so safe with you, but things have gotten worse and I couldn't put you in danger any longer. I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_Mac_

Dick focused in on the last thing she said. She loved him. He wanted to feel excited and thrilled, but overwhelming dread of something happening to her consumed him. He didn't think Zach could be that dangerous. "Veronica, you better tell me where she is."

"I wish I could."

Logan stepped in at this point. "Veronica. You should tell him what just happened. I know you don't understand. Hell, I'm confused, but he needs to know."

"Dick." Veronica took a breath. "Mac called me and told me to meet her at Mars Investigations. When Logan and I got there she was stuffing a package from Kane Software in her bag. She had the locked box and her backpack with her."

"Yeah, I saw that my safe was broken into."

Veronica laughed. "Yeah, I kind of taught her how to break into specific types of safes with just a glass of water. You need a new modern safe by the way that isn't so easy to crack."

"Back to the story, Ronnie."

"So I was asking her what was going on and she said that she was caught in the middle of something. She wouldn't tell me what. She just said that she had to go into hiding." Veronica looked at Logan and he nodded for her to continue. "Then Jack Kane showed up. He walked right in and told Mac it's time. I don't think whatever this is has anything to do with her ex. When I followed them out onto the sidewalk Jake put Mac in a black SUV with Clarence Weidman and they drove off. Mac had tears in her eyes and made me promise to give you that." Veronica pointed at the note.

Dick handed the note to Veronica. "You can read it. I know you want to."

Veronica and Logan both read the letter as Dick paced back and forth.

"Wow Dick. Can I please Dr. Phil this for a moment?" Logan had a grin on his face.

"Shut up Logan." Dick was still pacing.

"Well, at least her taste in men improved."

Dick stopped and turned to Veronica. "Wait a minute. You hate me."

"No I don't. I hate high school Dick, who was let's face it a dick. Even I know that you've grown up a lot since then."

"But you always threaten to taser me like everyday."

"Oh that." Veronica waved her hand. "That's just my stick with you. It's all fun and games until you actually piss me off and then I will tase you."

Dick laughed to himself. "So you'll help me get her back."

"Dick. I don't think you understand what we are up against."

"Veronica. I don't think you understand. I don't care what we are up against. I need to know she's safe."

"Well let's find your girl." Veronica pulls her phone out of her purse. "But first I have to call Wallace. He becomes such a girl when he's left out of the loop."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mac is sitting on the Kane private jet drinking a strong whiskey. Clarence Weidman is with her, but won't say where he's taking her. She regrets ever getting tangled in this whole mess with Jake Kane. After leaving Kane Software, Jake offered her an obscene amount of money for some simple hacking. Little did Mac know what she was truly gaining information about. She realized two weeks ago that she may come into danger. Jake insisted on putting a plan in place in case they came after her.

It's obvious that they used Zach's return to Neptune as a way to cover up their attempt on her life. Mac looked looks over at Weidman and instantly felt nauseous.

She hadn't planned for Dick. Back in high school she had a little crush on him until she met Cassidy. Then Dick became her chief tormentor and made her life hell. In college Dick made a drunk but yet heartfelt apology and slowly her opinion of him had changed. Mac noticed that he jumped in with Logan to help defend Veronica at the reunion. The way he truly cared after she was attacked and the things he said on the balcony, Mac knew he was a different person. When he kissed her in the ocean, Mac felt her toes curl and that spark everyone talks about. Just thinking of it now gave gives her butterflies.

When Jake sent her a package on Thursday with fake ids, passport, and cash. She knew it was only a matter of time until he would signal that she had to leave. When Dick was in the shower, Jake gave her an estimated time of three hours to collect her things and meet him.

Mac wanted Dick to know how she felt. When he came down stairs Mac knew he wanted to talk about the police file, but she didn't want to waste the next few hours talking about the reason for the third bird tattoo. Tears spring to her eyes as she worries that she may have thrown away everything that was possible with Dick by leaving. She just hopes that Veronica gave Dick that note.

* * *

><p>Veronica, Logan, and Dick arrive at Mac's apartment to search for any clues about what she has gotten involved in. Veronica takes out her keys to open the door in to trashed apartment.<p>

Veronica takes a step in the apartment and sees Zach sitting on the couch. She lets out a gasp as he quickly stands.

Zach looks pissed. "Where is she?"

Dick is behind Logan and Veronica when he hears the voice. He pushes past his friends, grabs Zach by the shirt, and throws him into the wall. Zach doesn't have time to react before Dick is on top of him punching him.

"How do you like it?" Dick gets one more punch in Zach's face before Logan is pulling him off. Dick fights back from Logan and kicks Zach in the stomach twice.

"Stop Dick. You're going to beat him to death." Logan is fighting to hold his friend back.

"That's kind of the point."

Veronica squats down next to Zach. She flashes her taser. "Zach. It's been a while. I bought a new taser yesterday and have been dying to try it out. Wanna chat?"

Zach moans in pain. "Just keep him away from me."

"Why did you trash Mac's apartment?"

"When I came by Wednesday night she wasn't here. I figured she was with someone. Turns out she was with that douche bag."

Veronica gave him a small shock with the taser. "See I don't like you insulting my friends."

"I'm sorry. Please don't."

"Do you know where she is now?"

"No. Doesn't her boyfriend know?"

"Are you sure that's your finally answer?" Veronica sparked the taser.

Zach began to cry. "I don't know where she is. I came here looking for her. I think you broke my ribs."

"I didn't like you when you were dating Mac because I thought you weren't man enough for her. I just want you to know that I find you to be more of a pussy now."

"Bitch."

"Awe. Thank you." Veronica gave him one final tase. "Now let me explain what is going to happen next. I'm going to call your cousin to come a get you and then you will disappear forever. If I hear that you so much as think about Mac, then…well I'm not sure." Veronica turned to Dick. "Would you like to explain what you will do if he thinks about Mac?"

Dick is still being held back by Logan. "Yes I would."

"I'm going to go call our dear Sheriff Lamb now. I'll just leave you boys alone." She turned to Logan. "I trust you to keep him alive."

Veronica went into the bedroom and shut the door as she dialed the Sheriff's department.

"Balboa County Sheriff Department. How may I direct your call?"

"May I speak with Sheriff Lamb please? This is Veronica Mars. It's about Zach"

"One moment."

Veronica was picking up the clothes that were still laying around the room.

"Veronica Mars. How can I help you?"

"It's actually me who would like to help you. I seemed to have found Zach in Mac's apartment. She suggested I call you personally to come pick up your cousin. He seems to have tripped and fallen."

"I'm on my way." And the line went dead.

Veronica went back out in the living room. She saw sees Zach laying on his side unconscious. "So did you boys play nice?"

* * *

><p>Mac wakes up as the plane starts to descend. She wasn't sure how long she was out, but it was dark and she was sure that they weren't in the U.S.<p>

"Where are we?"

"It's not important for you to know. In fact it's better if you don't"

As the plane lands Mac saw lights for two airstrips and a small building to the side.

When they exit the plan Weidman pushes Mac into a compact car and gets into the driver's seat.

"How long are we going to be driving?"

"A few hours."

"Then I'm going back to sleep." Mac didn't really want to try and make conversation with Weidman. If she couldn't sleep, then she would fake it until they got to the destination.

* * *

><p>After Lamb had picked up Zach. They started work on combing though the apartment.<p>

Dick finally breaks the silence. "So Ronnie, I'm glad we're friends now. I'm truly sorry for all the mean things I did back in school. I guess forgiving Logan made it easier to let what I did go."

"What?"

"I mean he did worse things than I did."

Veronica drops the books she is holding in shock. "You are a giant jackass piñata begging for someone to beat the candy out of you."

Logan jumps in before either of them could say anything. "I never told him. Veronica. I never told him."

A quiver came to her lips. She points at Dick. "You tried to drug your girlfriend at Shelly Pomroy's party. She gave me drink, so you actually ended up drugging me. You then carried me into a bedroom and told your brother to rape me."

"I didn't know you got the GHB. I'm so sorry Ronnie." Dick looked guilty. "At least Cass didn't do anything."

Veronica grabs a book from the shelf next to her and throws it at Dick before storming off into the bedroom.

Logan put his head in his hands. "Yes, he did."

Dick felt like he had just been punched in the gut. "Oh my god." He goes to the couch and sit down. "How do you not hate me? I caused your girlfriend to be raped."

Logan sits down next to Dick. "Because you didn't do it. I truly believe that you didn't think he would touch her."

"I didn't. I swear." Dick put his head in. "Is there anything else I don't know?"

Logan stands up and paces the room.

"What is it Logan? Just tell me."

Logan looks straight at Dick. "The night Cassidy died." He takes a big breath. "He made Veronica believe that he had killed Mac."

Dick sucks in air then loudly states, "What did he do to Mac?"

"When…when Veronica and I got to the room we found Mac." Logan starts pacing again. "She was wrapped in a shower curtain and curled in a corner next to the bed. She told Veronica that Cassidy had taken her clothes. That he had taken everything."

Dick is up and moving to the kitchen. He pulls open cabinets until he finds the liquor. He unscrews the cap to the first bottle he found and takes a big gulp. Logan pulls the bottle from him.

"We have to find Mac. You getting plastered isn't helping her."

Veronica walks into the kitchen at this point. "He didn't rape her Dick."

Both men turn to Veronica. Logan was the first to speak. "What?"

"Cassidy didn't rape Mac. I think he was trying to keep her from leaving the room." Veronica takes a deep breath. "I don't think he wanted to risk her finding him trying to kill me on the roof. In some way, I think he was trying to protect her from who he really was."

Dick drops the bottle cap onto the counter. "Okay. Is there anything else?"

Logan put a hand on Dick's shoulder. "Just that… what Cassidy did then was not your fault. He made those decisions, not you."

"Fine. Let's get back to the reason we're here."

* * *

><p>Mac wakes up to find herself in the middle of nowhere and that the sun is up. They are on a gravel road in the middle of the woods.<p>

"Good, you're awake."

"Yeah. Are we almost there?"

"Yes. I'm going to be dropping you off at a safe house. Someone else will be along shortly and will collect you."

"Who?"

"Someone you can trust."

"How will I know it won't be someone who has been following us?"

Weidman pulled up in front of a small house. "Because we aren't being followed. Goodbye Mrs. Mackenzie"

Mac collects her locked box and backpack. Then goes inside the house as Weidman turnsd around and drives away.

She looks around the small home. It had an open living area with a kitchen. There is one bedroom and one bathroom. It was smaller than her apartment in Neptune, but better than having to be around Weidman any longer.

Mac goes to the kitchen and finds a few food items that she could eat while she waits.

* * *

><p>A knock sounds on Mac's door. When Dick opens it he finds Wallace standing there with a gym bag.<p>

He entered the apartment. "So I went through Mac's car that was at MI like Veronica told me too." He holds the bag up.

Everyone gathers around the coffee table where Wallace had drops the bag.

Veronica unzips the bag and starts to go through the contents. "Wallace, this is just some costume items and gadgets we use at MI."

"I thought you were a better investigator than that V." Wallace grins. "I figured this out before you did."

A look of agitation comes across Dick's face, "What did you figure out?"

"It appears that our girl had a mini flash drive sewn into the lining around the zipper."

Veronica feels around and finds the square dime sized object. She pulls a knife from her pocket and rips open the seam. Once she has the flash drive in her hand, Veronica looks around for a computer.

"Shit. That son of a bitch trashed her computer. We need to get to MI and see what's on this." Veronica turns to Wallace. "That reminds me. You missed seeing Zach earlier. I'll tell you about on the way."

* * *

><p>Mac has eaten a snack of canned fruit, since that's the only thing here that works on her vegan diet. She hears a car pull up and a door close. Mac freezes as the front door open.<p>

"Mac?"

"Duncan?" Her mouth drops open.

"Hey. I hear you got yourself in a little trouble."

She quickly closes her mouth. "Yeah, just a little."

"Well get your things. We need to move."

Mac grabs her bags and follows him out to the car.

"So how's Lilly?"

"She's wonderful. Growing up way too fast."

"Where is she?" Mac tosses her bags into the car then gets into the passenger seat.

"At home with my wife. We are going to my house, so you'll meet her soon. She'll love to meet someone who knew Meg."

"I didn't really know her well, but I always liked her."

Duncan smiles as he puts the car in gear. "Everyone did."

* * *

><p>When they arrive at MI, Veronica immediately goes into her inner office to the laptop sitting on the desk.<p>

"Why don't you use Mac's computer. It has more monitors and their larger." Dick is pointing out into the reception area.

Veronica gives him a death stare. "Tell ya what. Why don't you try to get past the encryption that Quartermaster puts on her computer, while I look at the flash drive."

"Good point."

They all gather around Veronica and watch her open the folder for the flash drive. There is only one file on the flash drive and it's a video. Veronica double clicks on the icon and the video loads.

When the video begins to play it shows Mac sitting at her desk in the other room.

_Hey Bond! I see you have been going through my things and investigating why I disappeared. Please stop. I'm not a damsel in distress hidden in a castle somewhere. I went willingly. It's for your safety as much as mine._

Veronica sits back in her chair as the video stops. Dick rubs his hands over his face. He was so happy to see Mac's face on the computer screen. He hopes she was going to leave clues on how to find her, but he felt helpless when she said to stop looking for her.

"What do we do now?"

Veronica rubs her temples. "I think I need to go see Jake Kane."

Wallace grabs Veronica's chair and spins her to face him. "While I'm sure these two didn't understand that message. I did."

"You're too smart for your own good Fennell."

Dick and Logan eyes were darting between the two of them.

"What clues?" Dick was hopeful that she would leave them a trail after all.

Wallace and Veronica were eyeing each other.

"Veronica." Logan tries to get Veronica's attention and showing worry in his voice. "What clues?"

"It relates to something that happened before I left Neptune all those years ago. It was kind of part of the reason I left." Veronica looks back at Wallace. "Papa Bear?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know anything?"

Wallace shakes his head. "If you expect me to keep your secrets safe, then you need to respect that I can't just tell you Mac's either."

Dick grabs Wallace by the shirt. "What do you know?"

"Why do you care?"

Dick dops Wallace's shirt and walks out of the room. Logan taps a finger on the desk and opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. Veronica takes a big breath and opens her mouth. Before anyone could say anything, Dick is back in the room.

Dick leans against the doorframe. "Because I love her."

"Wait. When did this happen?" Wallace looks confused.

"I've had a sort of…thing for Mac since college." Dick runs a hand over his face. "But it became a lot more over the past couple of days. So what do you know Wallace?"

"Just that Jake hired Mac because he knew she was the reason you were able to break into The Castle's hard drive. He had her working on something that involved corruption within The Castle."

Veronica laughs. "The Castle is corruption. It's rich men helping other rich men become richer."

"That's all I know. We need to talk to Jake Kane." Wallace looks at his watch. "It's almost midnight. Maybe we should all get some sleep and try reconvene in the morning."

* * *

><p>Mac and Duncan had been traveling through the countryside for hours. "So what country are we in?"<p>

"Weidman didn't want to tell you I'm guessing? I don't know where you flew into, but he dropped you off just over the boarder in Croatia, which is where we currently are."

"What if I want to get a message back to someone to let them know I'm safe?"

"I figured you would say that. Tomorrow we are taking a boat to Venice, where we have a computer set up for you to finish what you started. I have a burner cell that you will use to call another burner cell. Weidman will have it in Veronica's hands and then send me a signal to tell me it's time to call."

"What if it isn't Veronica I want to speak to?"

"Weidman didn't think there was anyone else. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Something like that. I mean I kind of just disappeared while he was asleep."

Duncan gives her a sly smile. "So whose the guy? I'm guessing it's all kind of new."

Mac looks over at Duncan.

"It's someone I know isn't it?"

"Yes. It's…"

Duncan cut her off. "We still have a couple of hours to go. Let's play a game shall we. Maybe I can guess who it is. Twenty questions."

Mac laughs. "Okay. But if you don't guess in 20 questions, then what do I get?"

Duncan thought for a second. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to the guy."

"Fair enough. I'll make it happen if I don't guess whom the guy is. Did we go to high school with him?"

"Yes."

"Was he an 09er?"

"Yes."

"Kelly Kuzzio?"

"Yuck!"

"Sean Freidrich. He wasn't exactly an 09er, but…?"

"No. He was actually who Carrie or Bonnie, whatever her name was, cheated on Logan with before she died."

"Wait! Logan?"

"Seriously? Are you seriously wasting a question on Logan? No. That's five questions down."

"Caz Truman?"

"No. I'm starting to think I may win this game."

Duncan thought for a moment. "Ok. So I'll quit guessing names. Is he tall?"

"Everyone is taller than me, so yes."

This went on for some time before Duncan was left with one last question to ask before he gave up.

"This is your last question and then I win 20 questions."

"Grrr. Ok, I give up and I'm going to just throw a crazy name out there. Dick Casablancas?"

"Damn it."

"What?!" Duncan swerves a little.

"Please don't crash this car. You're supposed to keep me safe, not kill me in a car accident."

"Back up a minute. You and Dick are together."

Mac feels her skin start to blush. "Um…we didn't really have that 'what are we' conversation. But we are something."

"Just make sure you tell Veronica to give Dick a message. Maybe I can still work something out in the next few days."


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is very short. I have a lot going on at work right now. This wasn't proofread very well, but I wanted to get it up.**

Chapter 9

The next morning Veronica and Logan arrived at Mars Investigation to find Dick waiting with coffees. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked exhausted. It was clear that he barely slept that night.

"Good morning Dick."

"Hey Ronnie. I brought you guys coffee."

"Thanks man." Logan patted him on the back. "You look terrible. Did you sleep at all?"

"I kept dreaming that Mac was in trouble and I couldn't get to her. So basically, no."

Wallace walked into the office. "Wow Dick, you look like shit."

Logan held up a hand. "Be nice. He's delicate."

"Dude. Not cool."

"Hey guys. Let's discuss what we are going to do today. I don't want us going to Jake Kane's without all of us on the same page."

Just then a knock sounded on the door and Clarence Weidman came in.

"Well, well, well. It looks like I'm a little late to the party."

Veronica let out a gasp. "Where's Mac?"

"No good morning. I thought your father taught you better than that."

Dick took a step forward to have Logan and Wallace block him. Logan said in a hushed tone, "Down boy. This isn't someone you want to mess with."

"Ms. Mars, can we speak privately please."

"Of course. Just step this way into my office." Veronica gestured to the inner office.

Weidman typed something out on his phone before sliding it into his pocket. He closed the door after Veronica was inside.

"So I'm a little ahead of schedule. I wasn't planning to find you until two o'clock today, but I was watching and saw that you are obviously planning something. I thought it would be better to speak with you now."

Veronica walked to the other side of her desk. "Is Mac safe?"

"Yes. In fact, I'm going to give you the chance to speak with her." Weidman pulled a burner phone and handed it to Veronica. "Here. An unknown number should call it within the next few minutes."

* * *

><p>Mac and Duncan arrived at his home the previous night and his wife Anna welcomed her. Not only was Lilly there, but also Duncan had a five-year-old son and a six-month old little girl. He had created a happy life in a seaside village in Croatia where there is no extradition.<p>

They left for Venice early that morning during sunrise, so Mac could access the secure computer hidden away for her use. She was promised that Veronica would receive the phone that she was to call by that morning in Neptune.

Jake Kane was still the head of The Castle secret society, but information about the members is being leaked out. He was being blamed for the information breach, but when Mac looked into how the information was being found she located a hacker organization with motives to destroy the secret society. While Mac couldn't care less if the members names were being released after all the list was used in a lawsuit, some members had their secrets exposed which have resulted in their deaths.

Mac was also worried because she found her personal hacker tags were being left behind. Whoever it was is trying to pin it on Mac. She knew there were probably members of The Castle blaming her for the leaks. She is lucky that Jake Kane knew she wasn't the one and had promised her all the protection he could provide.

After spending hours hacking and gathering the information needed by Jake Kane, Mac began to feel exhausted. Four hours earlier than expected, Duncan told her that Veronica had the phone.

They went out into a public square and Mac called the only number in the burner phone she was given.

* * *

><p>The phone in Veronica's hand began to vibrate.<p>

"You may want to answer that Ms. Mars."

"Hello."

_Veronica! _

"Mac!"

_Veronica? Hello. _

"Mac! Mac! Can you hear me?"

Dick came in the room. "Is that Mac?"

Veronica nodded.

_Hey. Sorry. It got really fuzzy. I'm okay V. I'm with someone you trust._

"Oh thank goodness."

_Did you give Dick the note?_

"Yes, I did. He's here Mac."

Veronica heard a familiar voice in the background, but she couldn't make out what was being said.

"Mac? Is everything okay?"

_Um…_

"Mac?"

Dick reached and took the phone from Veronica's hand. "Mac?"

_Dick?_

Mac's voice was breathy like she was walking quickly away.

* * *

><p>Veronica had just told Mac that Dick was there when Duncan approached her.<p>

"There is someone watching you Mac. It looked like he even said your name to himself. We need to move."

Mac started following Duncan back towards the boat that they had arrived on. She still had the phone to her ear.

_Mac? Is everything okay?_

"Um…"

_Mac?_

Then she heard Dick's voice. _Mac?_

"Dick?"

Duncan turns back to see Mac. "He's following. Run to the boat."

Mac quickly spoke into the phone. "Hold on."

Duncan and Mac ran down several streets and then quickly jumped on the boat. Mac untied it from the dock while Duncan started the engine.

"Duncan! Hurry! He's almost here."

Duncan turned the engine over and they took off just before the man caught up to them.

"Who was that?"

Duncan looked back. "I don't know."

Mac realized the phone was still in her hand. She put it towards her ear and heard Dick.

_Mac? Oh dear god! Mac? Baby, please answer me._

Out of breath Mac responds. "I'm here Dick. I'm fine."

_What happened?_

"Someone was chasing us. But we got away."

_Who is we?_

"Get off the phone Mac! Throw it in the water." Duncan was trying to get the boat as far away as possible.

Tears fill Mac's eyes. "Dick I have…I have to get rid of the phone." Her voice cracked at the end.

_I love you Mac._

Mac felt her voice quiver. "I love you too." She ended the call and threw the phone into the water. She fell to the floor of the boat in tears.

* * *

><p>Dick took the phone from his ear when he heard it go silent. He had waited years for the chance to have something with Mac. In college he had tried to kiss her once, but she was confused by the act and pushed his face away. Dick knew then that he had to grow up and become something better if he ever wanted something more with Mac. He had tried to befriend Mac in college, but she never trusted him. His heart leaped with joy to hear her say she loved him too, but then broke because he wasn't sure if he would ever see her again.<p>

"Who is she with?"

Weidman turned to Dick. "That is none of your concern."

"I think it's very much my concern. How do you know you can trust the person who is supposed to be protecting her?"

Veronica stepped in front of Dick. "Because he has my trust."

Weidman pulled Veronica towards him to look her in the eye. "And you will keep your mouth shut. Mr. Kane doesn't even know who I have contacted to protect Mac."

They stood there staring at one another for a full minute before Veronica broke. "Fine."

Dick was shocked. "You mean you aren't going to tell me who is protecting Mac."

"I'm sorry Dick. But know that you can trust this person." She turned back to Weidman. "What do we need to do to help bring Mac back?"

"All you need to do Miss Mars is stay out of it." Weidman grabbed the phone from Dick's hand and walked out of the office.

Veronica and Dick followed Weidman to the outer office and watched him leave. Logan was pacing in the reception area, while Wallace was sitting on the couch with his head back staring at the ceiling.

Wallace popped his head up to check and make sure Weidman was gone. "So what happened?"

Veronica took a breath. "We spoke to Mac. She's safe."

"She's not safe Ronnie. She was literally running from someone." Dick looked pissed.

"Ok. Well, she's at least under the protection of someone who will keep her safe."

"Bullshit. You know whose she's with, but you won't tell me. That's not cool dude." Dick slammed his fist on Mac's desk.

Logan stopped in front of Veronica. "Who is she with Veronica?"

"I can't tell you." Veronica responded in a whisper.

"Would you look at me Veronica? Are you sure we can trust this person?" Logan stared directly into her eyes.

"I'm positive. He'll take care of her." Veronica looked him dead in the eye.

Logan searched Veronica's eyes for any clues. He laughed. "It's Duncan isn't it?"

Veronica's mouth dropped open.

"Oh Sugarpuss. I can read you like a book sometimes."

Dick looked from Logan to Veronica. "Is it Duncan? Is it?"

Wallace shot up off the couch. "I think there is a bug flying around this room and annoying me. Let's go grab something to eat. I'm starving."

"Good idea Superfly. Just let me grab a few things. I'll see you guys outside." Veronica gave Wallace a wink.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Mac broke the silence she had been in for about an hour after she finished crying.<p>

"I don't know yet. I'm just driving." Duncan had been trying to figure out their next move. He didn't have another safe location set up for Mac to finish finding the information about who was setting her up and trying to bring down Jake Kane. "So, kind of had the 'what are we' conversation I heard. Saying the L word is a big deal. And Dick saying it is even larger."

"Yeah. I wrote it in the letter I left him, but I didn't expect him to say it to me." Mac looked out into the water.

Duncan slowed the boat down and then stopped. "Let's talk for a minute. We need to figure out our next move."

"Ok."

"Right now we are somewhere in the Gulf of Venice. I filled up the gas while you were working on the computer. I also put some provisions on the boat before we left this morning just in case anything came up." Duncan was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I spoke to Anna last night and told her that I may have to disappear for a while if something went wrong. We have a system in place. So, basically what I'm saying is we need to go fully of grid."

"But if I'm off grid then I can't investigate and find out who is trying to frame me. While I'm not the biggest fan of your dad, he has helped me and I don't want him, you know, killed and all." Mac put her head in her hands. "How long?"

"Three days. I'm thinking I can find us a place to dock discreetly then and work our way to somewhere that we can set up a safe house."

"Shit. Everyone is already going crazy with worry and now I have to disappear even more." Mac felt the tears spring to her eyes, but refused to cry. "Fine."

"Ok then. Let me find us a remote place where we can drop anchor."


	10. Chapter 10

**I am still crazy busy with work. I didn't proofread this as much as I would have liked, so please forgive me on any errors your find.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. It makes me so excited to see people enjoying my story.**

Chapter 10

Wallace pulls Dick and Logan outside while Veronica is collecting a few things from inside the office. "Okay fellas, let's have a chat. When Veronica says she can't tell you something, that means shut up and stop asking. Don't try to guess, don't do anything. Weidman is a huge fan of bugging Veronica; so don't say anything when he is around or after he leaves until after we have swept for bugs."

"Sorry. She never clued me into that rule. I knew Weidman was Jake Kane's right hand man and was dangerous." Logan put his hands in his pockets.

"Well he did kind of stalker V during her sophomore and junior year of high school. Even got a bug into her bedroom once. But then when the they found the girl's dead body, there came this weird…I guess understanding."

"Wait, Veronica found a dead girl with Weidman?" Dick looked like he was going to throw up.

"Calm down Dick. He didn't kill Abel Koontz's daughter."

Logan was taken back. "Excuse me. Why don't I know about this?"

Wallace looked at Logan. "Suck it up. Chances are Mac is probably with Duncan."

Veronica had just walked out of the office. "She is with Duncan. I heard his voice in the background."

Logan looked at Veronica. "Do you know how to get a hold of Duncan?"

"Sort of. But he probably won't answer quickly. I have a feeling they went off grid."

"How do you know that?" Dick was fidgeting.

"It was part of the plan I helped him come up with when he skipped out with his daughter." Veronica was eyeing Logan.

"I always suspected you helped him." Logan was shaking his head, then noticed Wallace looking at his feet. "Wallace doesn't look surprised. I assume he knew."

Dick jumped in. "While I'm sure you two need to deal with your secrets in couples counseling, can we focus on Mac right now?"

* * *

><p>Duncan was sitting in the sunset reading a book, when Mac came up from the cabin area. "What are you doing?"<p>

He looked up from his book. "I'm reading."

"So we're just supposed to sit here on vacation and pretend everything is fine." Mac was pissed and pacing on the boat.

"Look Mac. I would rather be home with my wife and kids, but this is what we need to do to keep you safe."

"Is there alcohol on this boat?"

"Yes, there is a variety in the kitchen."

"Good. Because I need a drink." Mac went down into the cabin to raid the kitchen for whatever alcohol she could find.

Duncan came down as Mac poured herself a whiskey and sat down at the table.

"Are you okay Mac? How are you handling everything?"

"No. I'm not okay." Mac took a sip of her drink. "I stuck here on a boat floating in the middle of nowhere. When all I want is to crawl into bed with Dick and forget about what I've gotten myself into."

"I understand." Duncan stood up and got a glass then poured himself a drink before sitting down across from Mac. "I was like that when I first left with Lilly. All I wanted to do was go home to Veronica."

"How did you deal with it?"

"Over time I began to miss her less and less. Then one day I met Anna and found something better."

"Your advice sucks!" Mac finished her drink and pours another. "So how did you meet Anna?"

"I moved around a lot the first few years with Lilly. I came to Croatia because I knew there was no extradition with the U.S. I was looking to buy a house and hired an agent to find on for me on the coast. Anna was the agent. Basically, I took one look at her and it was love at first sight." Duncan took another sip of his drink. "Three months later I proposed. We were married three months after that and found out she was pregnant with our son two months later."

"Sounds like it was simple and lacked drama."

"Oh there was drama. Remember I'm a wanted criminal." Duncan swirled his drink. "So tell me about everything in Neptune."

"Well I'll start with everyone else. I assume you know Logan was framed for murdering his girlfriend, Bonnie Deville. Veronica came back, solved the crime, and got Logan off. They are now a couple again. Logan is home from deployment. Veronica runs Mar Investigations now. Her dad was in a car accident and if Logan hadn't pulled him out when he did, then Keith would probably be dead now." Mac took a big sip. "Wallace teaches at Neptune High and coaches the JV basketball team. That about covers it." Mac smiled knowing the next question.

"I meant more along the lines of how you got Dick Casablancas to fall in love with you."

"I have no idea. I was attacked several nights ago and literally ran into Dick getting away from my attacker. I started staying at his house and we spent a lot of time getting to know each other. It just happened." Mac smiled into her drink. "He isn't the same guy you knew back in high school. He's grown up. Losing his brother changed him."

"Yeah. I heard about Cassidy after it happened."

"The first year after he was a mess. In fact, I think it still haunts him."

"What about you? Weren't you dating Cassidy?"

"I was. According to my college boyfriends, it broke me. I had trust and self-esteem issues. About three years ago, I re-evaluated my life and changed."

"What happened three years ago?"

"Let's just say, I was done with damaging relationships."

* * *

><p><em>Start of Flashback<em>

_Mac was getting ready for work and was applying make up to the bruise on her cheek from where Zach had slapped her the night before when he came home and she didn't have dinner on the table._

_"Make sure you get home in time to fix dinner. I should be home be six." Zach gave her a quick kiss on her neck before going into the bathroom to take a shower._

_Mac left the apartment with her purse and laptop bag. She got down to her car and started heading towards Kane Industries. _

_When she got to the lot, a co-worker Travis knocked on her window. "Hey Mac! It looks like another late night on the coding. They upped the deadline."_

_Mac placed her head against the steering wheel._

_"Are you okay Mac? You don't look to good."_

_"I think I need to go home Travis. I feel horrible."_

_"Okay. I'll let the boss man know. Just make sure you call in or email also." Travis started to back up. "Feel better." He turned and left._

_Mac looked at her clock and knew Zach should be leaving the apartment by now. She picked up her phone and called Wallace, who should be getting ready for his first period class by now._

Hey Mac. Is everything okay? It's early for a phone call.

_"I need your help." Mac felt tears sting her eyes. "I have to leave Zach. I'm calling in sick and going home to pack."_

I'm getting a substitute and will be there as soon as I can.

_"Thank you." Mac hung up and sent a quick email from her phone letting her supervisor know she needed a sick day._

_When Mac got to the apartment, Zach's car was gone. She went inside and began packing her suitcases. She didn't worry with folding or packing neatly, just getting all the important items in quickly._

_She heard the door open and close. She figured it was Wallace and started to head out of the bedroom with her bags._

_"Hey babe. I heard you came home sick."_

_Mac dropped her bags in the hallway when she saw Zach walk around the corner. She ran into the bedroom and slammed the door. Zach was too quick and pushed through the door before she could get it locked._

_He grabbed both of wrists and shook her. "Do you think you can leave me? Do you think I would ever let you?" _

_Mac tried to free her hands but his grip was too tight. He pushed her back into the bathroom doorframe before letting go of one hand to punch her in the face. Mac used her free hand to punch and scratch as much as she could. She was able to free her second hand and began throwing punches at Zach. He retaliated with punches to her stomach and face._

_Mac was pinned between the door frame and Zach. She pushed to get around him. He threw her to the ground and kicked her side twice before kneeling on the ground and putting his hands around her throat. _

_Mac couldn't breath and struggled to get free of his hands. She clawed his face with her nails. Before she blackout, Mac regretted not leaving him sooner and for allowing him to make her a victim again. She couldn't help thinking that at least now there will be no more pain._

* * *

><p><em>When Mac woke up in the hospital, she wasn't sure how she had gotten there. Then she silently let the tears fall when she realized that she was still alive and it wasn't over.<em>

_Wallace was sitting in a chair next to her bed. He sat up when he noticed her eyes were open._

_"Hey Mac." His voice was soft. "Your safe now."_

_Mac opened her mouth to speak but the pain in her throat made her wince. _

_"Don't try to talk. There was damaged to your vocal cords, but the doctors think they will be fine. There is a pad and pencil if you want to say anything."_

_Mac shook her head no and closed her eyes. She made a silent promise to herself that she would never allow another man to hurt her again. She was done with the unhealthy relationships and would rather be alone for the rest of her life than give another man the power to hurt her again._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"So what does that mean." Duncan raised an eyebrow. "That you're done with damaging relationships."<p>

Mac downed the last of her drink. "Basically, I was a target for men who are scum. And until I spent time with Dick, I was also emotional unavailable to all men. He got me to open up again." Mac leaned back in the sit. "I guess two broken people can fix each other if its right. He made me feel safe again."

"Hey I'm offended that you don't feel safe with me." Duncan smiled and poured her another drink.

"I feel safe with you, but it's different."

"I know what you mean. It's that person who makes all the bad things in the world better." Duncan topped off his glass. "Well, I will make you a promise that I will get you back to Dick as soon as humanly possible."

"Are we still going to sit here in the middle of the Ocean for the next three days?"

"Well, we will stay here for tonight. Then tomorrow morning we will follow the coastline. What information did you find out today?"

"OH! I found a different hacker signature that dates back before mine start to show up. Plus, I recognize it. It's my old co-worker at Kane Industries, Travis Powell." Mac realized that she was getting a little drunk. "I think I need to eat something."

Duncan stood up and started pulling hummus, fresh pita, and vegetables out of the refrigerator. Mac looked at the food and realized she was starving. They ate in silence until the sun went down.

"Mac, you can take the bedroom. I'm just going to sleep on the couch out here. There are some clothes in there that Anna bought for you."

Mac got up to head to the bedroom. She turned and looked at Duncan. "Thank you for helping me."

"Just paying it forward. Veronica helped me and now I'm helping you. Just remember that when someone needs your help."

Mac wondered what he meant by that, however she was too tired to care.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews that you have given me. I have several things planned to come, but here is a quick chapter I put together.**

**DalWriter: I view Wallace as the holder of everyone's secrets. I think about how he kept a lot of Veronica and feel like he would do the same for Mac. I absolutely love his character. I haven't read MLP's Life Extraordinary, but now I'm going too.**

Chapter 11

Veronica, Logan, Wallace, and Dick all went to the sandwich shop a couple of blocks away. Once they all had their food and found a table, they began to formulate a plan.

"Ronnie. Where do you think Duncan is keeping Mac? It sounded like they were on a boat when I spoke to her." Dick fidgeted with his drink.

"I honestly don't know where Duncan is. I know he was in Australia at one point, but I don't think that's where he is now." Veronica took a sip of her coffee. "I also don't think we should look for her."

Dick narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"I think it would be more productive if we help solve whatever she was investigating. Then she can come home."

Logan put a hand on Dick's shoulder. "I agree."

"I want to know she's safe." Dick put his head in his hands. "Fine. What do we need to do?"

"First off. I need to talk to Jake Kane." Veronica noticed all three men giving her hard stares. "It will be too much if all of us go."

"You aren't going alone Veronica. This is Jake Kane you're talking about." Logan looked angry.

"I agree V. When it comes to you, I don't think it's safe for you to be alone with him." Wallace sounded worried.

"Oh fellas. You're so protective. Jake Kane and I go way back."

Logan opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Wallace. "Yeah. All the way back to before you were born."

Veronica quickly punched Wallace. "Shut up."

"So you want me to spill Mac's secrets, but keep my mouth shut about yours. Hypocrite." Wallace and Veronica were in a stare down.

Logan looked lost. "Wait, I'm confused."

Dick sat back watching this exchange. He wondered if they would ever stop getting side tracked by their own issues and focus on Mac. He felt frustrated. "Could you just spill Ronnie's shit, so we can focus on more important issues?"

Logan put a hand on Veronica's. "Just tell me."

Veronica turned her head to look at Logan. "You know how Duncan broke up with me before Lilly was killed, but didn't tell anyone why?"

Logan nodded.

"Well, Celeste told him that I was his sister. That Jake Kane was my father."

Dick began to choke on the bite of this sandwich, while Logan rubbed his hand through his hair.

"But you dated Duncan later?" Logan was confused again.

"Yeah. My dad did a paternity test. Jake Kane isn't my father. My dad is my real dad. My mom dated Jake in high school before Celeste and then they had an affair for years. The possibility was there."

Dick coughed. "So why would he hate you, if he thought you were his kid?"

Veronica looked over at Dick. "Because of what I did later. I helped Duncan kidnap his daughter and flee the country. Then…" Veronica looked over at Wallace.

"Then." Wallace grabbed her hand. "Veronica, Mac, and I pissed off The Castle, which Jake Kane is the head of. That's part of why Jake hired Mac to work for him."

Veronica turned back to Logan. "Why don't you come with me to the Kane's?"

Logan nodded. He and Veronica stood up and left the sandwich shop. They told Wallace and Dick that they would contact them afterwards to meet up and share the information.

Wallace and Dick sat silently for a while.

"Dick. You said you had a thing for Mac back in college. Is that why you tried to kiss her on the beach at the end of our freshman year?" Wallace was smiling at Dick.

"Oh shit. You saw that?"

Wallace laughed. "Nope. But I wish I had. You told her not to tell Logan, you didn't say anything about me."

"Do you really keep their secrets?"

"Sure do. Both of those girls need someone who they can trust to confide in." Wallace shook his head. "The things I know." He visible shivered. "Yikes."

"So what can you tell me about Mac? Obviously I know you won't tell me anything she told you in confidence, but give me something."

Wallace leaned on the table. "Well, she is very complex. After everything happened with Cassidy, Mac was messed up. She was scared of guys basically." He paused to take a bite of his sandwich. "She dated Bronson in college because he was safe, but Mac never truly let her guard down. Then there was Max who cheated on her with a hooker. There were a couple of other guys that didn't last long, before she met Zach."

"Zach." There was disgust in Dick's voice. "I saw some of the police report. What happened when you got there?"

"Well." Wallace rubbed his face with both hands. "The door was unlocked, so I went right in. I figured she was expecting me. I heard noise from the bedroom." Wallace looked at Dick. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Dick nodded.

"When I got there Zach had his hands around her throat and she was unconscious. I threw him off of her and just started wailing on him. When I saw him go limp, I raced to Mac. She was bloody and bruised. I called 911. Her pulse was very faint and when the paramedics got there they pushed me out of the way. I police officer held me back." Wallace felt tears sting his eyes. "I followed them to the hospital and heard the paramedics tell the doctors that she flatlined in the ambulance. I stood outside the emergency room watching them take her away. I truly thought she was going to die." Wallace stood up. "Let's go for a walk. I need to move."

The two men left the sandwich shop and walked back towards their cars.

"When she woke up, Mac couldn't speak. She looked broken both physically and mentally. When she could finally talk again, she pretended the whole thing didn't happen."

"Did you try to talk to her about it?"

Wallace started laughing. "Have you met Mac? That girl is first runner up behind Veronica for being able to avoid conversations they don't want."

"Yeah. She literally ran away from a conversation with me by having Ronnie pick her up."

"That sounds about right."

"So why did you set her up on the horrible date?"

Wallace laughed. "Because she was scared to date. She was afraid of having another bad guy. So I gave her a bad guy that was basically harmless. I knew she wouldn't like him, but the point was to make her face her fears."

"That makes sense I guess."

"Look Dick. I have to say, I'm not sure exactly how I feel about you and Mac." Wallace stopped in front of his car. "But I'm willing to be open minded. She's a strong woman who can take care of herself, trust me I've seen her take self-defense classes and learn to shoot guns since everything happened, but she's also very fragile. If you hurt her, so help me…" Wallace shook his head.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to do everything I can to not hurt her."

They shook hands and Wallace got into his car. "Good talk Dick."

* * *

><p>Veronica and Logan arrived at the Kane residence. Veronica had prepared Logan in the car about staying quite and letting her do all the talking. She knocked on the door.<p>

Jake Kane opened the door and didn't appear surprised to see Veronica standing there. "Good evening. Won't you please come in?"

They entered the house and followed Jake into his office. "Veronica, it's been what tens years since you broke into this office?"

"That sounds about right. I love the new décor." She smiled at him.

"What can I do for you Ms. Mars? It's awfully late for a social call."

"Well, you see, I would like my friend back."

"It's for her own safety."

"Yeah. I'm not entirely sure I believe that. So, how about this? You tell me what's going on and I will investigate and try to make everything better so Mac can come home." Veronica moved over to a chair and sat down. "I'm listening."

* * *

><p>Mac laid in the bed feeling the movements of the boat. She kept thinking about Dick and her friends. She knew they must be scared for her, but she also prayed they didn't try to find her.<p>

If she could just get a message to Jake Kane about Travis, maybe Weidman could investigate. Duncan wants to stay out of sight for a few days, but he also said they would head down the coast. Maybe she could talk him into docking briefly so she could send a message.

Mac was exhausted but she couldn't get her mind to stop working to allow her sleep. She thought about Dick and they way she felt around him. Why after three years of avoiding all men, had Dick been able to make her fall in love with him so fast? Mac had always been attracted to the blonde surfer and even had a crush on him freshman year of high school.

Smelling the salty air made her miss Dick even more. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, Mac finally fell into a restless sleep.

When Mac awoke, she came out of the bedroom in the pajama pants and t-shirt she had found the night before. Duncan was in the kitchen and wearing the same clothes from the day before. He was cutting up fruit while frying bacon on the stove.

"Breakfast is ready." He handed her a bowl of fruit and a cup of coffee. Before plating up the bacon for himself and grabbing his fruit and coffee. "Did you sleep okay?"

"No."

"Was the bed not comfortable?"

Mac looked at him like he had just grown a pair of horns. "The bed was fine. I have people trying to kill me, so sleeping is a little hard to do."

"Yeah, I guess it would be." Duncan took her coffee. "Well, I'm going to be driving us up the coast for a few hours. Why don't you eat something and then try to go back to sleep?"

Mac felt defeated. "That's a good idea."

"But first, I want to jump in the shower." Duncan stood up and went into the bedroom.

She finished her fruit and waited until Duncan came out of the bedroom. Mac realized he looked well rested and freshly clean. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep, at least not until she was home safely and with Dick. Mac felt jealous of Duncan being able to adapt so easily to a life of the run.

"The bedroom is all yours. Try and get some sleep. You need your rest when I find us a place to stop. I want to send a message to Weidman about that Travis guy." Duncan looked concerned. "The quicker we catch the person doing this, the quicker you can go home." He gave her a smile.

Mac stood up and went back into the bedroom and crawled into the bed. Once the boat was moving Mac allowed herself to relax and fall into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**I changed the way this chapter went a couple of times. Hopefully you enjoy. I have more drama to come in the next chapter, which I hope to have up soon.**

Chapter 12

Veronica was in a stare contest with Jake Kane, while Logan stood leaning against the bookshelves.

"Fine, Ms. Mars. I'll tell you what I can." Jake walked around his desk and sat down. He quickly wrote down a note on a piece of paper. "I hired Mac to work for me because I knew she was the one who helped you break into the hard drive to find the list of Castle members." He held the note up.

_The room is bugged._

Veronica nodded her understanding and looked back at Logan. He stood up straight and came to sit next to her.

Jake put the paper in the fireplace that was already ablaze. "A month ago I hired Mac to look into a few member names being released. Since then more names have been released and have resulted in a few members' deaths. Ms. Mackenzie is trying to find out who acquired the list and has been releasing the information."

"Why would the names matter? There was a lawsuit brought against The Castle years ago. It contained a list of members."

"It's not just the names that are being released." Jake gave her a stern expression.

"Oh."

"Let's face it, she's the best hacker there is in Neptune, maybe even in California."

"What has she found out so far?"

"The person who is releasing the names is attaching Mac's signature to them. Basically, he is framing Mac." Jake leaned back in his chair. "I knew Mac wasn't the person doing it, but needed to find the real person before others began to blame her."

"So if that why she was attacked several nights ago?"

"I believe so." Jake cleared his throat. "The morning before she left I was told that there was a contract out for her life. I sent her away to protect her."

Veronica was rubbing her temples. "But you sent her the package with fake ids before then."

"I knew the possibility that someone would come after her was there. She and I had discussed her disappearing if it got that bad." Jake stood up and walked around to the front of the desk. "Please believe me when I tell you that I truly want to protect Mac."

"Is there anything else we need to know?"

"That's it basically. Until we find who is responsible for the leaks, Mac is to stay hidden."

"Fine. I'm going to look into this because I want to bring Mac home safe."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help you."

"Just let me know if there are any new developments."

When Veronica and Logan left the Kane home, it was almost 1:00 AM. They slowly walked to Logan's BMW. It had been a long and stressful day.

"Veronica. I'm going to drive by Dick's. I want to check in on him." Logan started the car and drove down the driveway.

"It's so late. He's probably asleep."

Logan shook his head. "He's not asleep."

Veronica looked over at Logan. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I never could sleep when I was worried about you."

A few minutes later they were standing at the door to the beach house. Logan pulled out his key and opened the door.

Logan yelled into the house. "Hey Dick. Are you awake? Veronica's with me, so make sure you cover your junk."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Make sure you are fully dressed!" She shouted.

"I'm right here." Dick walked in from the patio.

Veronica jumped and turned towards the patio doors. "What were you doing outside?"

Dick set down a short glass on the kitchen counter. "I was thinking."

"Make sure you don't hurt yourself."

Logan stepped in front of Veronica. "Hey buddy. How much have you had to drink?"

Dick's rubbed his face. "Not enough."

Logan walked over to his friend. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to sleep."

Dick nodded.

Veronica looked concerned. "Dick. Get some rest and meet us at MI tomorrow around 10:00 AM. I'm exhausted and need to get some sleep."

Logan turned to Veronica and walked with her out to the car. He opened the trunk and pulled out the bag with extra clothes he carried in there. "I'm staying here tonight." He handed her the keys. "Get some rest. I love you."

Veronica stood on her tiptoes and gave Logan a kiss. "Good night. I love you too." She quickly gave him another kiss. "Take care of him."

Logan went back into the house to see Dick standing in the kitchen in front of the sink. "So, it looks like we're having a sleepover. Should be braid hair or paint our toenails first?"

Dick turned around with a serious expression. "Logan, you don't have to stay. I'm fine." He was exhausted. Dick leaned on the kitchen counter and placed his head in his hands.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Just one glass of scotch."

"Are you still taking you meds?" Logan sat down at one of the stools.

"Yes, I'm not that stupid to stop taking antidepressants just because my life was good for about 2 days. Besides they work better than the alcohol and weed did." Dick leaned back on the counter and rubbed his hands on his face. "I spoke to Wallace after you guys left. He told me a little more about Mac."

"And?"

"And." Dick took a deep breath. "Apparently, she was messed up and scared of guys. I feel guilty about how I bullied her in school. You can't say that what I did didn't have an affect on her."

"You teased her and Cassidy. You never actually hurt her."

"But I did. Freshman year at Hearst I told her that Cassidy never cared about her and that she was just his beard."

Logan smiled at his friend. "I'm going to say something crazy. Are you ready for this?"

Dick rolled his eyes in response.

"She told you that she had forgiven you. Maybe you should forgive yourself." Logan tapped his hands on the counter in front of him. "You're a better guy then you give yourself credit for. That's probably what Mac saw when she was here."

Logan stood up and came around the kitchen island. He patted his friend on the back. "Just have faith. She'll come back to you."

Dick smiled. "Even if it takes nine years?"

Logan laughed. "Even if it takes nine years, but I don't think it will be that long."

* * *

><p>Mac was shaken awake and saw Duncan standing over her.<p>

"It's time to wake up. I found a place to dock at." Duncan handed her a cup of coffee. "Get dressed. We can buy a cellphone and call Weidman. Then let's get back on the boat and keep moving." Duncan walked out of the bedroom.

Mac was blinking and trying to wake up. She took a sip of her coffee.

Duncan appeared at the doorway. "Move!"

"Okay. I'm up." Mac stood up and began to gather some clothes.

After a speedy shower and putting on fresh clothes. Mac almost felt human again. She noticed the clock said 5:30, which meant she had slept almost 8 hours. If only she had actually felt rested.

When she came up to the top of the boat, she noticed they were near a small town. It was sweet looking and she saw many friendly faces smiling at them.

Duncan came up next to her. "So we are a married couple on our anniversary. My name is Daniel. What do you want me to call you?"

"Um..." Mac tried to think of a name.

"Oh how about Barbie. Veronica once told me you were almost named that."

Mac narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare. I would rather be called Madison."

Thinking this was a joke about the mean girl of Neptune High, Duncan said, "Okay Maddie. Let's go." He quickly exited the boat onto the dock, then turned and called to Mac. "Maddie, honey, let's get going."

Mac closed her eyes and counted to ten before opening her eyes. She thought to herself, 'I will not kill Duncan, he is helping me. But I may break one of his fingers.' Mac smiled to herself and accepted Duncan's hand to help her off the boat.

They made their way into the port town and quickly found a store that sold prepaid international phones. Once they were outside, Duncan ripped into the phone and dialed Weidman's number.

Duncan didn't hit send, but handed the phone to Mac. "You have to talk to him. He's phone is most likely bugged."

"I know Weidman is helping me stay hidden, but I don't think he's the best person to call."

Duncan stood silently while debating her idea. "Okay. So whom do you want to call and give the information to? My dad?"

Mac stared at the phone for a minute. "Veronica. Let's face it. I told her not to investigate, which means that's exactly what she's doing" She dialed Veronica's cellphone, hit send and listened as it rang.

Veronica picked up after a few rings with a sleepy tone.

_Hello?_

"Hey there Bond. I have a lead you may want.

_Mac! Are you okay?_

"Yes. I'm fine. Everything is fine. I need you to look into Travis Powell. He worked with me at Kane Industries. I found a trail that traced the first name leaked back to him. It was leaked six months ago, before all the others started to be leaked just last month so I didn't catch it at first."

_It's my top priority._

"Is everything okay there?"

_We are all just worried about you, especially Dick. _

"Tell Dick I'm okay and that he shouldn't worry. I have to go, but I'll try to be in touch when I can."

_Please stay safe._

Mac hung up the phone. "Can I make one more call?"

Duncan smiled at her and nodded. "Keep it short, we need to move."

Mac dialed Dick's cell number. She listened to it ring and then go to voicemail.

"Hey Dick." Mac took a breath. "I wanted to let you know that I'm safe. I miss you and can't stop thinking about the last time I saw you. It's funny how a few days can make such a huge impact. I've spent most of my life building walls up to keep people at a distance, but they crumbled when I was with you." Mac felt a tear fall down her cheek. "I love you and I promise to come back."

Mac hung up the phone and tossed it in the trash. "Ok Daniel. I think it's time we head back to the boat sweetie." She looped her arm in Duncan's as the strolled back to the dock, where they got back onto the boat and set off.

* * *

><p>Veronica jumped out of bed to get dressed. She arrived at MI around 9:00 and unlocked the door. Now she needed to gather as much background information about Travis Powell as possible.<p>

Veronica sat down at her desk and began running a background check on her new suspect. He has worked in software design for Kane Industries for six years. Before that he attended Pan High as class of 2004 before going to UCLA for college where he graduated in 2008. He was living a lifestyle equal to his income, with a savings account that isn't surprising. Basically, nothing stood out to Veronica.

* * *

><p>Dick woke up early and went outside to watch the ocean. He heard his phone ringing and quickly went to the bedside table to find he had missed a call from an unknown number. When it signaled a voicemail, Dick clicked it to play.<p>

When he realized he had missed a call from Mac, he was pissed at himself for not catching the call. Dick listened to the voicemail several times just smiling at her voice and the fact that she was safe.

* * *

><p>Dick and Logan walked into the office with coffees. "Morning." Dick sat leaned against Mac's desk.<p>

"And a good morning to the two of you!" Veronica stood up and was obviously giddy.

Logan handed her a cup of coffee. "Bobcat. I didn't know bringing you coffee would make you so excited this morning."

"I got a phone call this morning from Mac." Veronica took a sip of her coffee.

Dick stood up and smiled. "I did too. Well a voicemail."

"I'm sorry you didn't get to talk to her. " Veronica looked genuinely upset he didn't speak to her.

"At least I know she's okay right now. What did she tell you?"

"She gave me the name of someone to investigate. I got here an hour ago and have been doing research." Veronica picked up the file that she had been working on. "We are looking into Travis Powell, who worked with Mac at Kane. There are no red flags in his financials, but he released the first name about six months ago."

"So let's go talk to him." Dick was looking through the file with Logan.

Veronica tilted her head. "Actually."

Dick tapped Logan. "She's tilting her head. Why did I just get scared?"

Logan laughed. "Honey, I don't think that works on Dick. What are you thinking?"

"Travis is a single, red-blooded male. I'm speaking to him alone and when I mean me, I actually mean Amber." Veronica picked up the laptop Mac left at the office and gave a perky smile. "Just need to call Jake Kane."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kane Industries had a new secretary in training in software development named Amber. Veronica went in as Amber with bouncy hair, short skirt, and tight sweater. She was glad that she never got around to meeting the people that Mac used to work with. Veronica met a programmer named Travis Powell and observed him for a couple of hours before she approached.<p>

He wasn't a bad looking guy, but definitely was a little awkward. Veronica flirted shamelessly with the man, who would blush with every smile she gave him.

"So Travis, you seem like a nice guy. Would you like to get lunch with me?" Veronica tilted her head and flashed a smile.

"Oh…uh…yes…that…uh…" Travis was blushing a deep red.

"Great! I'll meet you in the parking lot at noon." She waved and sashayed back towards her desk.

Veronica got out her cell phone to send a text to Logan who was listening to her wire in the parking lot. _I have a lunch date with Travis. Maybe I can get everything and quit before 1pm._

Her phone vibrated quickly after. _I can't believe I'm actually ok with you going on a date with another man. _

_Only because you'll be stalking me the whole time._

Veronica and Travis grabbed lunch from a food truck near the beach. After a little small talk, Veronica went in for the kill.

"So I'm a fan of your work."

Travis looked confused. "You mean the software I'm work on?"

Veronica giggled. "No, when you released the information about one of the Castle members online about six months ago."

Travis froze. "How do you know about that?"

"Well, you do have to know a little about computers to get a job at Kane. So I have a question for you."

"Ok." Travis was fidgeting and nervous.

"Are you the one who has been releasing the names over the past month?"

"Um…no. It was a one time thing I did for a friend."

"Who? I would really like to participate in this." Veronica gave him a hopeful look. She also silently prayed that it would be this easy to get the information from him.

Travis stood up. "I need to be going. I'll see you around the office." He bolted back towards the office.

Veronica watched him go. "Well if you want to be difficult, then I can be difficult."

When Veronica made it back to the office, she approached Travis. "So, you don't want to tell me who is releasing the names."

"Please leave me alone."

"That's fine." She handed him a cardboard box.

"What's this for?" Travis took the box and looked at it confused.

Veronica tilted her head. "That's for you to pack up your desk. Once you're done I'll let security know that you are ready to leave."

"What?"

Veronica gave him a devious smile. "Let me make it simple so you understand. You. Are. Fired."

"You can't do that." Travis dropped the box at her feet and turned back to his computer.

Veronica walked up behind him and dropped his personnel file in front of him. She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Wanna bet? Or you could just tell me who your friend is."

Travis turned around as Veronica took a step back. He was visible shaken. "Zach Phillips."

Veronica's eyes went wide. "Oh hell no. How do you know that bastard?" She felt the urge to strangle Travis.

"We went to high school together. He had a couple of flash drives with a ton of information about The Castle. I was just putting out a taste so he could work on selling some of it. He sold it about three months ago to some hacker group."

"Travis, what do you know about the day Cindy Mackenzie was attacked about three years ago?"

He blinked several times. "Just that some guy broke in and nearly killed her. She then dumped Zach after, even though he got beaten up trying to save her."

Veronica felt rage course through her veins. "Or…" She took a breath. "Zach was the one who nearly killed Mac."

"I don't know who told you that, but he would never do that. He still loves her. Zach was in town just last week and wanted to try to win her back."

"Oh my god. You're an idiot. Mac is the one who told me Zach nearly killed her. If you know what's good for you, then you will not tell Zach or anyone about this conversation." Veronica turned to walk away, but wiped back. "Did Mac know you were friends with Zach?"

"Zach and I weren't friends until about a week or two before they broke up. I ran into him at a bar and he was being nice to me. Mac didn't really socialize with me, so I never told her."

"Did you tell Zach that she went home sick that day?"

Travis looked down at his lap, but nodded his head. "And I would give him updates about her until she quit working here eight months ago when she went to work for Mars Investigation." Realization dawned on him. "You're Veronica Mars."

Veronica felt sorry for the guy who just wanted a friend and was played by Zach. "Yes I am and you owe Mac. I may need your help later, so just act normally and tell no one about this conversation."

* * *

><p>Mac and Duncan had been on the boat for the past 40 hours straight. They passed the time reading the books Anna had packed, playing a few board games, eating, and sleeping in shifts. Mac couldn't get her body out of the Neptune time zone, so they both took turns sleeping in the bedroom.<p>

Duncan was about to go into the bedroom to sleep. "Good night Mac. I'll see you in the morning. Wake me if you need anything."

"Actually."

Duncan looked down at Mac sitting on the couch with a book. "What's up?"

"Can we dock somewhere tomorrow? I really miss solid ground." Mac tilted her head and smiled. "Plus, there maybe updates from the investigation Veronica is doing."

"Sure." Duncan headed towards the bedroom then paused and turned back to Mac. "Did you just Veronica Mars head tilt me?"

Mac smiled into her book. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Duncan laughed. "Of course you don't. Good night."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Veronica marched into the Sheriff Department and passed the front desk straight to the Sheriff's office. Deputies tried to stop her along the way, but she would side step them.

Veronica flung the door open. "Sheriff Lamb, we need to talk."

Sheriff Dan Lamb was sitting at his desk asleep. He jolted awake when Veronica barged in. "What do you want now?"

"Other than to know why the hard earned tax money of Balboa County pays you to sleep at your desk, where's your cousin?"

Lamb sat back in his chair. "I've been awake for the past 24 hours while escorting Zach home. He couldn't have done anything." Lamb took a sip from the coffee mug on his desk. "Yuck. Cold coffee." He yelled through the door for someone to bring him a new cup.

"Actually, your cousin has been trying to have Mac killed from a distance. So yeah, he did do something."

Lamb stood up and walked around his desk. He sat down on the edge. "Look Nancy Drew. My brother may have been head over heels in love with you and gave you information when you wanted it, but I'm not my brother. Got it?"

"Your brother was so not in love with me!" Veronica was laughing.

Lamb leaned in so he was closer to Veronica. "Actually he was."

Veronica quickly shut up. She knew Logan and Dick were still listening to her wire. "Well, I'm guessing you and he have that in common."

Lamb laughed and leaned away from her. "I'm not in love with you."

"But you are in love with someone you can't have."

Lamb's smug face fell.

Veronica grinned. "I love it when I'm right." She rubbed her hands together. "You're never nice to anyone, but yet you protect Mac. You call to inform her that Zach was coming to town and you have a deputy follow him to keep her safe. Then you call her to make sure she's okay after she runs into him."

Lamb walks back around his desk and sits down.

"Your cousin has framed Mac. There are some very dangerous people out to get her and there is a contract on her life. Are you going to help me?"

Lamb thought to himself for a moment, then wrote something on a piece of paper and threw it across the desk at Veronica. She looked at the paper and saw a San Francisco address.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you." Veronica stood up to leave.

"Mars."

She turned back to look at Sheriff Lamb.

"Just keep this between us." He tossed the pen down. "Don't even tell Mac."

Veronica nodded and left.

When she arrived at her SUV in the parking lot, she saw Logan and Dick staring at her with dumbfound expressions.

"Hi ya fellas."

"So that was an enlightening conversation." Logan gave her a smirk. "The deceased Sheriff Lamb was in love with Veronica Mars."

Veronica flinched. "Please don't ever say that again."

"Oh come on. Did you know that?" Logan had a smug grin.

"All I knew was that he was sleeping with Madison Sinclair when we were in high school. That was the extend of my Sheriff Don Lamb love life knowledge."

Dick perked up at this. "Well that just expanded who the older guy she started seeing was. I guess he had a thing for blondes." Dick winked at her, and then his face fell. "Should I be worried about the Sheriff and Mac?"

Veronica started to laugh as she got into the backseat. "About as worried as you should be of Logan and Mac."

Logan smiled over at Dick. "I don't know. She is kind of geek chic and has great legs."

"Dude!"

Veronica hit Logan in the back of the head. "Office, James."

"Yes, ma'am." Logan pulled out of the space and started to head towards the Mars Investigation office.

Veronica called Wallace on the way and left him a message to come by when school let out.

Wallace arrived at the office over an hour later. "Hey guys! What did I miss today?"

Dick was bouncing with excitement. "The dead Sheriff Lamb was in love with Veronica."

Logan started imitating his friend. "The current Sheriff Lamb is in love with Mac."

Dick stopped bouncing and punched his friend in the arm. "Dude!"

Wallace started to laugh. "Did we learn anything I didn't already know?"

Both Logan and Dick's mouths dropped open. "Huh?"

Veronica walked into the room. "What's up Superfly?"

"Well, your boys here were telling me old news."

Logan shook his head. "How did you know that Don Lamb was in love with Veronica and Dan Lamb is in love with Mac?"

Veronica's face went into a shocked expression. "You knew that?"

Wallace started laughing. "I'm an observant guy. The former Sheriff Lamb looked at V like she was supper and he hadn't eaten in weeks. I feared the day that the two of you would have angry sex and I would have to hear about it. Thank God that never happened."

Veronica made a gagging sound. "So gross."

Wallace's smile faded and his face went serious. "As for the current Sheriff and Mac, it was the way he was after everything with Zach. He checked on her at the hospital everyday. One day I came by and Mac was asleep, he was sitting next to her bed holding her hand."

Dick looked down at his feet and placed his hands in his pockets.

"I asked him what he was doing and he told me that he wanted to make sure Mac was getting better. That he wanted to kill his cousin for what he did to her. I never told Mac what I thought. She thinks he is just selfishly keeping his cousin out of trouble by protecting her."

Logan put an arm around Veronica. "You really do know everything that goes on with these two women. One day Fennell, you and I are going to sit down and have a chat."

Veronica walked over to Wallace and placed an arm around his shoulder. "And on that day you will keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you."

"I know where my loyalties lay." Wallace laughed. "So what new information do we have to work with?"

"It turns out that Zach hired Travis to release one of a Castle member name as a promotional tool so he could sale the list. We are driving to San Francisco tomorrow to have a conversation."

"I'm coming with you. Zach and I have unfinished business." Wallace rubbed his hands together. "Let me just get a substitute for tomorrow." He pulled his phone out to call for a sub.

* * *

><p>Duncan woke up to find Mac asleep on the couch. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he set her on the bed. He then came back out started the coffeemaker. After eating some breakfast and fixing a mug of coffee, he went up to the top and started the boat back down the coast.<p>

A few hours later Mac came up to the deck. "Hey. How long have you been up?"

"About four hours. I've been thinking. We have been missing for a few days now and made a phone call from that small town. No one should be looking for us back in Venice. Why not go back to the safe house and see if you can find anything else out?"

Mac smiled. "Sounds like a plan." She looked forward to being back on solid ground and hopefully she can make another phone call. "Do you think I can make a call?"

"I think I can arrange that."

They arrived in Venice to the safe house where Duncan had set up all the computer equipment. It looked the same as when they left it a few days ago. Mac sat down and continued to search for the original source of the leaks.

After several hours, Mac and Duncan left the house to go to get something to eat. She hadn't found anything new about the people releasing the names and videos. The IP addresses where each was released are bounced around all over the world. There were three releases that she was able to find the origin of, but each was different and she didn't see a common denominator. One belonged to a public library in Alabama, the second was a middle class family home in Utah, and the third was an office in Mexico City.

Duncan convinced her to take a break and grab something to eat. They went to a small café and enjoyed the best pasta that Mac had ever tasted.

"This food is amazing." Mac was able to find eggless pasta, which worked with her vegan diet at the café.

Duncan was dipping some bread into his sauce. "I love the food in Italy. It's one of my favorite destinations."

They enjoyed some small talk and then headed back towards the house. It was located on a side street with little traffic. Mac noticed a young couple stop and kiss in front of the building. "Ah young love."

Duncan smiled. "I'm going to run to the store and pick up another phone for you. It should only take a minute. Why don't you go ahead and get back to work?"

"Works for me." Mac leaned against the wall and watched the couple for a few moments before crossing the street.

As she came to the middle of the street Mac hear a loud explosion and felt herself lift off the ground and thrown back before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Veronica and Logan arrived at Mars Investigation to collect the items they would need on their trip. Dick and Wallace came in carrying coffee again for everyone.<p>

"Good morning. We bring caffeine." Wallace handed Veronica a cup.

"Thanks buddy!" Veronica looked at Dick. "Did you sleep last night?"

"I got a few hours. I got this bad feeling last night and I can't seem to let it go."

Veronica's cell phone started to ring. "Oh unknown caller, maybe it's Mac."

Dick perked up.

"Hello."

_It's me._

Veronica recognized Duncan's voice even though it's been nearly ten years since she had heard last. "Um…hi." Veronica looked at Dick and shook her head no to let him know it wasn't Mac. She went into her office and shut the door. "What is it?"

_The safe house was bombed._

"Oh god. Please tell me she's okay." Veronica's voice quivered.

_I'm so sorry Veronica. Mac's dead._

Veronica sunk into the chair behind her desk. "When? Where?"

_About three hours ago. In Venice, Italy. I can't talk, but I wanted to tell you myself. I'm sorry._

Veronica heard the click of the call ending. She set her phone down and pulled up her laptop where she began to search for news about a bombing in Venice. It didn't take long for her to find an article about a house exploding and killing one unidentified woman and injuring two others. She covered her mouth with her hands and cried.

The door to the outer office swung open and Logan entered. He saw her in tears and quickly closed the door.

"What happened?" Logan walked to her and bent down next to her.

Veronica turned to face him and let out a sob. She whispered, "Mac's dead." She then turned the laptop so he could see the article.

Wallace came through the door "What's going on?"

Dick followed Wallace into the room. He's face was filled with worry.

Logan stood up and walked over the Dick. He then put a hand on his shoulder. Tears filled his eyes and he choked on the words. "Mac was in a bombing."

Tears pricked Dick's eyes. "Please tell me she's okay." Dick whispered, "Please."

Logan shook his head and took his friend into a hug. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone. Please don't hate me after reading this chapter. I should hopefully have another up soon.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**So it took me a few days to find time to write the next part. ******Thanks for all the reviews! **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 14

Duncan hung up the phone and looked out the window of the hospital. He reflected on what he had just done. It had been over ten years since he spoke to Veronica and it was to tell her that her best friend was dead.

A few minutes later Mac groaned in her sleep, which interrupted the sounds of the heartbeat monitor. Duncan moved to her bed. "Please forgive me."

Mac had been luckier than the couple they saw in front of the house. She had mostly scraps and bruises, but she also had a concussion and hadn't woken up yet. There was nothing Duncan could do, but sit and wait. Hopefully by making people believe she's dead, no one else will come after her.

* * *

><p>Logan took Dick into the outer office and sat him on the couch, where Dick stared off into space. He hadn't seen Dick breakdown this bad since the night during freshman year at Hearst when Dick showed up at Logan's room at The Grand.<p>

Dick felt like his world had been torn apart. He had finally allowed someone else to matter to him besides Logan and now he had lost her too.

Logan got up to check on Veronica when he realized Dick wasn't going to talk. He found her in the inner office crying on Wallace's shoulder.

Wallace pulled back. "I brought something for you." He walked into the outer office and picked up at laptop bag. "I kept trying to get her to talk to me about Zach, but she wouldn't. I was worried that he would show up one day, so about six months ago when I was saying my peace for the hundredth time she gave me this." He opened a pocket of his bag.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Wallace was at Mac's apartment one evening for takeout Chinese dinner and a movie. Veronica was supposed to have been there, but canceled at the last minute due to a last minute Skype call from Logan._

_Wallace put the food out on the coffee table, while Mac grabbed two beers from the kitchen. She picked up a cartoon of her favorite orange tofu. She looked around the table for a plastic fork, but only saw chopsticks. _

_"Did you get forks?"_

_Wallace looked in the bag. "I guess they forgot to put them in." He took a bit of his lo mein. "You still can't use chopsticks?"_

_Mac went to the kitchen and grabbed a fork, then came back to the couch. "Ever since I broke my hand, I just can't get a handle on them."_

_"You mean when Zach broke your hand."_

_Mac walked back into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She stared at it trying to by time._

_Wallace walked into the kitchen. "Just talk to me Mac."_

_She walked back into the living room and went to her computer desk. After opening a drawer she pulled out a flash drive. "I don't know what you want to talk about. Here is something for you to keep a hold of."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Wallace handed Veronica a flash drive. "She said it's her insurance policy and only you would know the password to access the files and that if Zach ever did anything to her then I should give this to you. I tried to open it several times, but could never get through."<p>

Veronica looked at the flash drive and sat down next to Dick. "I don't know a password."

"She said it was the name she was born with, but written in the code she taught us. I've tried Cindy Mackenzie in the code and it didn't work."

Dick mumbled loud enough that only Veronica could hear him. "Madison Sinclair."

Veronica whipped head towards Dick and saw tears in his eyes. "She told you that!"

Wallace looked at Dick confused. "What did you say?" He turned to Veronica. "What does he know that I don't?"

"It's Mac's biggest secret and I was the only person who knew it." Veronica looked back at Wallace. "And it isn't mine or Dick's to tell." She turned back to Dick. "I'm just shocked she finally told someone." Veronica placed her hand on his and squeezed.

She stood up and went back into her office followed by the four men. She placed the flash drive in her laptop. "Ok fellas. Let's see if this works. She changes all vowels to a symbol or number and capitalizes the last letter in the words." Veronica typed in m d1s0Ns1ncl 1R and the files opened up. "Brilliant."

"So what's on it," Logan asked as he walked around the desk.

"I don't know. It's a bunch of accounting files." Veronica was trying to make sense of it. "Zach's an accountant, so maybe they are something he was working on?"

"Hey Dick. This is your area." Logan looked up at Dick.

Dick walked around and took Logan's spot over Veronica's shoulder and took a minute to look at the spreadsheet. "He's stealing money off of his clients."

Veronica turned around and looked at Dick shocked.

Dick stood up straight and rubbed his face with his hands. "Dude, I'm not as stupid as you think Veronica. I did get an MBA. Plus my dad stole money from his clients so I've seen this stuff before."

Wallace had been pacing in front of Veronica's desk; he stopped and turned to Dick. "You have an MBA?"

Logan started to laugh. "He didn't want to go into the real world after college, so he stayed at Hearst to party for another two years and got it."

Dick flipped Logan off. Veronica and Wallace were looking at Dick stunned.

Dick looked up and saw them looking at him. "Seriously. I did well in school when I tried, plus I'm pretty good at this stuff." Dick pulled Veronica's chair out then pulled her out of it. He sat in front of the computer. "It looks like Mac updated this just before she gave it to you because the most recent information is from 6 months ago. My money is on he is still embezzling from his clients."

Veronica smiled down at Dick. "I never thought I would ever say this, but you, Dick Casablancas, are smarter than you look."

"Awe Ronnie, don't make me blush." Dick was still looking at the file with a serious expression on his face. He wanted to breakdown and get lost in the nearest bottle of alcohol, but he also wanted to find Zach and either kill him, put him in jail, or both. "He's stolen about five million according to this."

Logan put an arm around Veronica. "So what's the plan?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we need to get on the road to San Francisco. I'll think of something on the way." She took out two new flash drives and handed it to Dick. "Copy everything onto these new drives."

* * *

><p>Duncan was sitting in a chair next to Mac's bed. The doctor and nurse had been in earlier to let him know that she had a severe concussion and may be unconscious for a while. They had to wait until she woke up to evaluate her further.<p>

An older nurse entered and began checking Mac's vitals. "Hello. Has your sister moved or anything?"

"Not really. She has moaned a few times." Since the fake passport Mac was using didn't match Duncan's, he had come up with the story that they were siblings. He was using the identity from Croatia and explained that she was visiting and they had taken a couple of days to come to Venice.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go get some food? There are several cafés nearby that are delicious."

"I would rather not leave her in case she wakes up." Duncan didn't want to tell her that he was afraid someone would come and finish the job if his plan doesn't work.

"I'll have a tray sent up for you." She patted his shoulder and left the room.

Duncan worried she would wake up and not know where she was or even worse who she was. He needed to stay by her side so he could remind her of what was going on to prevent her from slipping up.

* * *

><p>San Francisco was a five-hour drive from Neptune, but it seemed to take ten with the silence in the SUV.<p>

After about three hours Veronica broke the quite. "So I think we can use the evidence on the flash drive to blackmail Zach into telling us who he sold the list to. I also want to know where he got the list."

Logan was driving but quickly looked over at Veronica in the passenger seat. "That should work."

Wallace was laughing in back. "Why don't you let me have a chat with him first? We have history."

Dick nodded. "Can I join you in that chat?"

Veronica turned around to look at Dick. "You aren't getting near him."

"What?!" Dick was pissed.

"If you get near him, you may lose it. I can't risk it until I have all the information."

"HE KILLED MAC! Or have you forgotten?" Dick punched the seat in front of him, which was Logan.

Veronica and Wallace both jumped in their seats when Logan swerved the car.

Logan pulled over onto the side of the road. He turned around to Dick. "You're right Dick. Zach caused Mac's death and everyone in this car wants to beat Zach to death, but we also know that it won't bring her back."

"I know that," Dick whispered.

* * *

><p>Mac was twitching in her sleep when Duncan woke up from the chair next to her bed.<p>

"Mac?"

She opened her eyes and blinked several times. Mac was very confused. She didn't know how she had gotten to the hospital or why Duncan Kane was standing over her bed. "Duncan?"

He held a finger to his lips. "They think you're my sister. Your name is Michelle Jones, but we call you Mic for short. Remember to call me Dean." Duncan looked at the door.

"Where am I? Why are you with me?"

He whipped back around worried. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know. I guess it's when Wallace told me he was setting me up on a date with his co-worker tonight."

"You told me about that. Your date was a Wednesday night, right?"

Mac nodded her head.

"That was a week ago."

Mac pressed her head further back into the pillow. "What happened? Where am I? Is this because of what I'm doing for you dad?"

"We are in Venice and the safe house we were at was bombed. You were outside, which is why you aren't worse." He looked back at the door again. "Remember your name is Michelle Jones. You're from Portland. Other than that I didn't change much about you because I figured it would be hard to remember. You are here visiting my wife, Anna and me in Croatia but you and I came to Venice for a couple of days to site see."

Mac's head was beginning to hurt with all the information he was throwing at her. "Michelle Jones. Portland. Anna and Dean." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "A week. I've lost a week."

The older nurse came in. "How is she doing?" She noticed Mac was awake. "When did she wake up? Why didn't you ring for us?"

Duncan stood up. "It's only been about a minute. She was asking me what happened."

The nurse came to stand next to Mac. "Can you tell me your name?"

Mac opened her eyes and put her hands down. "Mic. Michelle Jones."

"Good. Do you know where you are?"

"Europe. I can't remember…" She looked over at Duncan with an apologetic look.

"I'm going to quickly get the doctor. How does your head feel?"

"I have a headache."

"I'll let the doctor know." She left and closed the door behind her.

"You did good." Duncan patted her arm.

"I couldn't remember what city we were in. I'm sorry." Mac let a tear fall down her face. "Should I tell the doctor that I can't remember the past week?"

Duncan put his head in his hands. "Probably. When he asks you what you last remember, tell him about Wallace setting you up on a date last Wednesday. Tell him that you were schedule to fly out to visit on the weekend and we had already planned to come to Venice, so you're not really surprised to be here."

The doctor entered. "Hello Michelle."

"Mic, please. That's what everyone calls me."

"Yes. Your brother did tell me that." The doctor looked down at his chart. "The nurse says you know you're in Europe, but not exactly where. What's the last thing you remember?"

"A friend had set me up on a blind date with his co-worker. When I saw Dean I knew I was missing days because that was a couple of days before I was scheduled to fly out for a visit."

"Well, hopefully your memory will come back. I imagine you want to know how that date went." The doctor smiled down at her. "I'm going to run a few tests now that you're awake. If all checks out well, then we can release you soon under your brother's care."

Mac sighed in relief. "That would be great. No offense, but I'm not a fan of being in hospitals."

The doctor laughed. "I would be more worried if you were a fan."

* * *

><p>The car was silent aside from the music coming from the radio. Wallace had fallen asleep while Dick was staring out the window.<p>

Veronica placed one of the copied flash drives in a padded envelope along with a letter and put a mailing address on it. She pulled out stamps and placed them on the upper right corner.

Logan looked over at her. "What are you doing?"

"Just need to drop this in the mail. I figured the authorities would be interested to know what Zach's been up to."

"Why don't we just turn it over to them in person and speed things up?"

She looks over at Logan. "Because I want to make Zach my bitch before some large hairy man does."

Dick laughed from the backseat. "Already tired of making Logan your bitch."

Logan made eye contact with Dick in the rearview mirror. "Excuse me."

"Oh like you don't enjoy being her bitch."

Veronica had large smirk across her face as she watched Logan. He turned to look at her and couldn't help but laugh. When he looked back in the rearview he saw that Dick wasn't smiling anymore but had tears in his eyes as he looked down into his hands. "We are about half an hour away from Zach's office. Why don't we stop and grab something to eat?"

After a quick break at a diner where they discussed the plan and Veronica was able to drop the flash drive in the mail, they were back on the road and heading towards Zach's office.

Once parked Wallace and Veronica got out of the SUV. She turned back to the other two men in the front seat. "Just listen and stay in the car. "

They walked inside the office building and took the elevator to the fifth floor where the offices of Walker, Hart, and Associates are located.

The receptionist at the front desk smiled, "Good afternoon. How can I help you today?"

Veronica approached her and looked at her nameplate. "Hello there, Tiffany. We are here to see Zach Phillips. We are looking to hire a new accountant."

Tiffany paged Zach's office. "You have a potential client here to see you." She placed the phone down. "You can go ahead back. His office is down this hall." She pointed to her left. "It's the office at the very end. His name is on the door."

Veronica turned to Wallace as they made their way to the office. "He's too lazy to come greet new clients."

When they reached the office Veronica motioned for Wallace to knock. He gave her a smile before knocking quickly on the door.

"Come in." They smiled at each other before enter Zach's office. He turned around to greet his new clients. "Welcome. I'm Zach Powell…oh shit."

Veronica closed the door.

Wallace walked around to the side of Zach's desk. "Hey man. It's been a long time. Sorry I missed you when you were in town for a visit. I thought we could catch up, seeing how the last time we conversed was when you tried to kill Mac."

"Look, Dan brought me back days ago and I have not contacted her." He looked at Veronica. "I swear."

Veronica stood in front of his desk. "Yeah I know. But see, I'm here for a different reason. A few months ago you sold a list of Castle members to someone. I want to know who."

Zach looked pissed. "That idiot Travis told you. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him with that, but he was the only person I knew who could put it out there."

"Where'd you get the list Zach?"

He smiled. "I'm not telling you anything. You can go now." He turned back around to his computer.

Veronica walked in front of his desk and leaned down. "That's fine because we can just hand this over to the authorities and let them just take care of your criminal activities." She smiled and tossed the flash drive on his desk in front of him.

Zach picked it up. "What's this?"

"Evidence of how you like to skim a little off of your clients."

"How did you get this?"

"I'm a PI, it's my job to find things out."

Zach coward. "Okay. I'll tell you. I stole it from Mac."

Veronica sat down in one of the guest chairs in front of his desk. "When?"

"Right after she quit working for Kane. I went to see her after she quit working with Travis because he didn't know anything about what she was doing. I was worried about her."

"Bullshit." Wallace grabbed his shirt.

Veronica stood up. "Be cool Sodapop."

Wallace dropped Zach's shirt. "So what happened when you went to see her?"

"I watched her from my car when she left her apartment for work, then followed her. That night I went to her apartment and knocked on the door. When she opened it, she thought I was going to be you." He looked at Wallace. "I begged her to take me back. I told her I had changed and would never hurt her again."

Veronica rolled her eyes and hoped that Logan was able to keep Dick in the SUV.

"Anyway she pulled a gun on me from a box in her kitchen. The fucking bitch held me at gunpoint."

Wallace punched Zach in the stomach. "You may want to focus on the story and not calling my friend names."

Zach tried to catch his breath. "I saw a couple of flash drives fall out of the box so I went back the next day and stole them."

"So then you got Travis to break into them." Veronica watched Zach nod. "Why did you sale it?"

"Because the list with videos is worth big money."

"Why did you ask them to post the info with her hacker information?"

Zach was angry. "Because I loved her and she left me. I wanted her to pay."

"You're sick! You didn't love her." Veronica was getting red in the face. "You took advantage at a weak moment in her life and wanted to control her. I hope you enjoy your reservations in hell."

Wallace was staring at Zach, and then looked at Veronica. "Something doesn't add up." He looked back at Zach. "Why did you trash her apartment last week?"

"Shit." Zach rubbed his hands over his face. "I only took a partial list. They want a complete one; I was trying to find the rest of it. But I heard you guys in the hall and bolted before I was able to fully look through everything."

Veronica was smiling. "So I'm guessing they are putting the heat on you to find the rest. Am I right?"

"I have until Friday to get the list or I'm dead." Zach looked at them hopeful. "Can you get me the list?"

"Nope. Sucks to be you." Veronica laughed. "But maybe I can talk them out of killing you. Who did you sale it to?"

"I don't know. They wired the money into my account and I emailed the list to them."

Veronica felt frustrated. "Do you have the email?"

"Yeah."

"Want to give it to me?" Veronica gave him an irked look.

Zach nodded and turned to his computer. He went into his personal email and pulled the emails between him and the person who purchased the list. He turned the monitor, "Here it is."

Veronica laughed at how big of an idiot he could be. "Maybe print out a copy and then forward it to me."

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense." After he finished forwarding the email and handed Veronica the print out. "So you're going to help me?"

"Nope. But maybe you'll luck out and the feds will pick you up for embezzlement before your friends find you."

Zach clutched the flash drive. "You aren't turning this in!"

"Oh, I'm not turning in that flash drive, but I sent them another one. However, I suggest you turn yourself in first. I bet you would be safer in jail then where anyone can't get to you." She smiled at Zach. "Tootles."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I have been having a hard time writing lately. It's tough when you know where you want the story to go, but can't seem to get it there. This chapter is a little short, but I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 15

Wallace and Veronica made it to the parking lot. "Okay fellas, I believe he should be running out any second." Dick and Logan got out of the car and stood on either side of the building entrance.

Once they saw Zach leaving the building Dick and Logan walked on either side of him.

"Hey Zach! How's it going buddy?" Logan put a hand on Zach's shoulder.

"It's a beautiful day outside." Dick placed a hand on his other shoulder.

"Don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me." Zach was terrified.

Logan smiled down at him. "We just wanted to say hello. Don't worry we're in public."

Dick squeezed his shoulder. "I really liked the townhouse you have. I bet it's nice having it on the end so there's only one neighbor. Plus, you have that nice old lady on the other side."

"Well, I guess we should be going. See you soon." Logan winked at Zach.

Dick patted him on the back. He made a gun with his hand and shot it at Zach.

Dick and Logan jumped into the back of Veronica's SUV. Wallace drove them out of the parking lot. "So what's next V?"

"We need tech support to trace the email." Veronica had a tear fall from her eye. She wanted to pick up the phone and call her Q to trace the email, but realized she won't be able to do that ever again.

Logan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Who can you get to look into this?"

"Ugh." Veronica wiped her face and pulled herself together. "I think it's time that Travis starts making amends. Let's just get back to Neptune."

Veronica's phone started to ring.

"Hey Pops."

_Hey Honey. How did everything go in San Francisco today._

"Not bad. Pretty sure Zach will be turning himself in soon."

_Good. Any word from Mac today?_

Veronica felt the tears prick her eyes. "Yeah…" She sniffled. "She was killed in a bombing."

_No. Is there anything I can do?_

"Not unless you can make it not true."

_I wish I could. Where are you now?_

"Just started heading back. We should be there is about 5 hours."

_Ok. Drive safe. I love you._

"I love you too Dad."

* * *

><p>The doctor came into the hospital room. "Good morning Mic. How are you feeling? Still have a headache?"<p>

"Just peachy. I feel much better. No headache at all."

"Do you remember anything from the past week?"

"Nope." Mac looked over at Duncan who was asleep in the chair. She was nervous about answering questions without Duncan awake. Mac sat up and shook Duncan awake. "Do you think my memory will come back to me?"

"Probably. It may come back in waves or something could trigger it and everything comes back at once. Just have faith." He turned to Duncan. "But don't try to force her to remember, just let it happen naturally."

"So when can I blow this popsicle stand?"

The doctor laughed. "I love American jokes. You are being released this afternoon. I have cleared you to go back to your brother's in Croatia, but I don't want you flying long distances back to the U.S. for at least five days."

Duncan sat up straight. "Excellent." He smiled at Mac. "So I guess I shouldn't tell you about all the embarrassing things you did this past week?"

She smiled at the fact that he reminded her a little of her brother Ryan. "Oh hush."

Later that afternoon a nurse came in to check Mac's vitals. "The doctor said you should be released in the next hour or two. So you may want to take a shower and get dressed." The nurse laid a t-shirt and scrub pants on the bed. "Since your clothes were ruined when they brought you in, I figured you might need these."

"Thank you so much."

"I'm just going to unhook you from the IV." She took the heart monitor off Mac's finger and proceeded to remove the IV from her arm.

Duncan smiled at her. "You'll probably feel even better after you get cleaned up."

After she had showered and gotten dressed, the doctor came in with discharge papers. She was told to take it easy and seek medical attention if anything happens. Mac was a little upset that she couldn't fly for another five days, but Duncan had told her it wasn't safe for her to go back right now anyway.

Once they left the hospital, Duncan told her they weren't going back to the boat. With the safe house bombed, he didn't want to risk the boat being set up too. He bought them ferry tickets that would bring them to a port in Croatia, and then he would rent a car to take them the rest of the way.

"Are you sure it's safe to take me back to your home? I don't want to put your wife and kids in danger."

Duncan debated on telling her what he had done, but thought it may be best to keep her in the dark. "I'm sure." He gave her a side hug and squeezed her shoulder.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at Mars Investigations it was evening and they found someone waiting at the door. At first Veronica jumped at the figure moving in the dark.<p>

"Hey V." Weevil stood up from where he was sitting by the door.

"Hey. How long have you been here?" Veronica unlocked the office and allowed everyone to enter.

"About half an hour I guess. I was with your dad when you were talking earlier."

After closing the office door, Veronica walked up and hugged Weevil.

"You could have called when all this went down." Weevil pulled back from the hug and Veronica noticed his eyes were rimmed red.

Dick looked at Weevil. "I didn't know you two were close." He felt jealous of Weevil caring about what happened to Mac. She had never mentioned a friendship with the former gang leader.

Weevil looked up at Dick. In his best surfer impersonation, "Dude, I didn't know you two were close."

Dick pointed a finger at Weevil. "You don't know anything about me and Mac." Logan pulled him back.

"Sorry man." Weevil put his hands up in surrender. He took a breath. "Look, Mac's the reason I graduated high school, plus we became friends a few years back when she wanted someone to teach her how to shoot."

Veronica's mouth dropped open. "Why didn't I know that?" Weevil cut his eyes to Wallace then back to Veronica and she noticed. "Don't look at him."

He clenched his jaw. "You weren't here." Weevil licked his lips. "Look a few years ago she comes to me with a broken hand and faded bruises. She didn't want to tell me what happened. What was I supposed to do? Say no? We became friends. Plus Valentina loved Mac." Just the mentioned of his daughter made his eyes light up.

Dick looked confused. "Who's Valentina?"

Weevil shook his head and pulled out his phone. "That's my daughter. This was taken about two years ago." He showed them a picture of Mac with chin length hair at Valentina's first birthday. "Since V came back and Mac started working here we haven't seen her as much. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not tonight." Veronica smiled at him.

Dick was still staring at the phone. Mac looked happy holding the little girl, which made Dick smile a little. Then he remembered that she was gone and the grief came back.

He put the phone back in his pocket. "Well, I'm at your service for anything you need. I should be getting home. My wife likes it when I'm there to put Valentina to bed."

Veronica hugged Weevil. "I may take you up on that."

After he left they discussed their plans for the next morning. Logan had to be at the base and Wallace had to be at school, so they wouldn't be able to help. Veronica agreed to meet with Dick in the morning at his beach house then go find Travis at Kane Industries.

* * *

><p>Duncan and Mac arrived at his house later that afternoon. It was located on the beach, but there weren't neighbors nearby. They were greeted by Anna and the three children that Mac did not remember from her previous visit. Duncan had spent part of the trip telling her about Anna and the kids.<p>

When Mac saw Anna, she felt bad for not remembering meeting her or the children before. She already knew the oldest girl was Lilly, but Duncan prepared her with the other names during their trip. Matthew was five-years-old and the spitting image of his father, while the baby was named Veronica and was the happiest baby Mac had ever seen.

Mac enjoyed spending time with Duncan and his family. By the end of the day the two oldest children were calling her Aunt Mac and the baby was sleeping in her arms. Duncan took photos of Mac with the three children sitting outside by the water.

"Do you want kids some day?" Anna asked Mac as they were cleaning up the dishes from dinner.

Mac thought about it. "I do, but I just have to find the right guy." She had a moment where she thought she was on the verge of remembering something, but the fog in her mind wouldn't clear. Mac was standing still and staring into space.

"Are you remembering something?" Anna looked concerned.

Mac frowned in disappointment. "I thought I was, but then it was gone."

Anna placed a hand on her shoulder. "I hope it comes back soon." They went back to the dishes. "So, tell me about your family."

"I have two amazing parents, but I'm very different then them. They are meat and potato people, while, as you know I'm a vegan. But they have always loved me. I also have a younger brother, who is named Ryan. He was the typical pest when we were kids, but has grown up to be a good guy and I'm proud to have him." Mac smiled at the thought of her family. "I also consider my friends as family. Veronica and Wallace have been there for me during the highs and lows. I even consider a former gang leader and his family as an extend part of mine."

"It sounds like family is more than just those that are connected to you by blood."

Mac thought about the family she should have had by blood. They weren't the greatest people and while being switched haunted her for years, she came to the understanding that she got the better family in the end. "I believe so. I've seen a lot of people hurt by the people that are connected to them by blood. I believe family are the people who are there for you when you need them and not just because they are obligated to."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Veronica arrived at the beach house. She rang the doorbell and waited. After a couple of minutes, she banged on the door. When Dick didn't answer she pulled out the key she had from when Logan was staying at the house. Once inside the house she did a quick glance throughout the bottom floor where she noticed several empty bottles of alcohol in the kitchen and living room.<p>

She made her way up the stairs and paused outside of Dick's bedroom to knock on the door. When he didn't answer, she said a little pray and opened the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's been awhile. The first scene I've had written for a while, but I was blocked on where to take it from there. I know how the story will end but I was stuck on how to get there for a bit, which is why I started writing the fluff piece to take my mind off of it. This chapter is short, but I hope you like it.**

Chapter 16

When Veronica walked into the bedroom it was empty and the bed made. She noticed the sounds and breeze of the ocean coming from the opened doors leading to the balcony.

Dick was lying on the lounger in just a pair of shorts and t-shirt with a half empty bottle of scotch on the table next to him. Veronica took a breath and slowly let it out before reaching her hand back and slapping him upside the head.

"AWAKE UP!"

Dick jumped and rubbed his head where she had hit him. "Ouch. What the hell?!" His speak had a slur to it.

"Get the fuck up!" Veronica pulled him by the arm until he was semi standing and pushed him stumbling into the bathroom.

Dick wasn't sure what Veronica was doing and was too drunk to fight back. The next thing he knew he was pushed into his large walk-in shower where he fell on the floor. Veronica turned on the water.

The water was a shock to his system. "What the hell Ronnie?!"

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE HELL?" Veronica took a breath to calm her yelling. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to fall down some dark hole?"

"Well excuse me for grieving." Dick moved to stand up, but slipped on the wet tiles and landed back on the floor. He felt beaten down by the emotions he was feeling. When he got home the night before, he pulled out the first bottle of alcohol and began to drink hoping to feel numb to the pain. Unfortunately, everywhere in his home reminded him of Mac and just made the wound fresh all over again. When he came out to the balcony, he wanted to remember the first night she had been at the house and how much he enjoyed just opening up to her.

"We are all grieving." Veronica voiced started to shake. "Do you think she would want you to do this? Mac wouldn't want you to drown yourself at the bottom of a bottle. She would want you to get up and find the person responsible." She stopped to take a few breaths and wipe the tears from her eyes.

Dick covered his face with his arms and began to cry. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Veronica looked at him with disgust and pity. "Sober up and get dressed, you smell like a distillery." She walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door.

Dick pulled off his wet clothes and tossed them in the corner of the shower. He proceeded to bathe while thinking of everything Mac had said at the beach just a week ago about not letting Cassidy haunt him. She wouldn't want to be his ghost either. He got out of the shower, and then shaved and brushed his teeth. Dick was beginning to feel human again.

Twenty minutes later Dick came downstairs to find Veronica in the kitchen. She had cooked pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He sat down at the counter and without speaking she set a full plate down along with a large cup of coffee in front of Dick.

Veronica sat down with another plate and coffee next to Dick. When he looked up at her, he could see her eyes were red from crying.

They ate in silence until Dick couldn't take it anymore. "Thanks. I'm sorry for being such a screw up."

"Dick, I understand you are upset and it's bringing up some dark feelings. Just don't soil Mac's memory by throwing your life away." Veronica turned to look at Dick. "You need to get up every day, get showered, get dressed, eat, and don't wallow in self-pity."

"I know." Dick set his fork down on the plate. "I'm sorry for my part in what Cassidy did to you. I know my tormenting him is what made him…" He took a breath and let it out slowly. "Made him rape you."

Veronica stabbed her fork into the remaining food on her plate. "You didn't make him do anything. Cassidy made his own choices. While you may have instigated it, he knew what he was doing was wrong. While you were a major dumb ass in high school, I don't think you ever intentionally meant to do physical harm to anyone." She stood up and took her plate to the sink. "You aren't the same person that you were in high school. You now know that your actions back then had consequences. If you throw your life away now, then think about the consequences for the people in your life."

"You mean Logan. He is the only person I have." He dropped his fork on the plate and the noise made Veronica jump and turn around.

"Yes, Logan. But I also care what happens to you." She moved to stand on the other side of the counter from him and looked him in the eyes. "You may not be my favorite person, but I do see how loyal you are to Logan and I saw the way Mac felt about you. Granted I didn't know it was love until you let me read the letter, but I knew she had strong feelings for you. That day I picked her up here because you had blocked her in, she confessed to me that she had feelings for you, which is why I had Logan invite you out with us that night. You mean something to two of the most important people in my life, which mean you mean something to me too. Don't make me wrong for caring." She walked around and put a hand on his shoulder. "I forgive you. Now let's find out who took Mac from us."

When they arrived at Kane Industries, Veronica and Dick went straight to Travis's cubical.

"Good morning Travis. It's time to start paying restitution for your part in what happened to Mac."

Travis coward in his chair. "Of course. What can I do?"

"I need you to trace an email from the buyer that Zach sold the list to."

Dick stood of to the side rocking back and forth between his feet. He was having a hard time not punching Travis in the face. Since Travis spied on Mac for Zach, Dick felt her was responsible for some of what happened to her.

"Can you send me the email? I'll get to work on it as soon as I get home from work tonight."

Dick took a step forward but Veronica put out an arm to stop him.

"Travis, this is a high priority and you should begin working on it now." Veronica looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I can't right now. I'm at work."

Veronica palmed her forehead. "You're an idiot." She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed. "I need you on the third floor." She turned back to Travis. "Just give me one moment."

About two minutes later, Jane Kane came off the elevator and walked to where Veronica and Dick were standing. "What can I help you with Ms. Mars?"

"I came by today to update you on the case, but I need Travis here to help with something. Would you mind if he began working on it here?"

"Travis, whatever she wants you to work on comes before any other project. Come up to my office as soon as you have finished." Jake turned back to Veronica. "Let's go to my office."

Once inside Jake Kane's office, Veronica and Dick sat down in front of his desk.

"So Ms. Mars. What do you have for me?"

Veronica quickly updated him on everything they had found out.

"Do you know what members are on the list with videos that Zach sold?"

"Yes. I have the email that Zach sent. That's what Travis is trying to trace."

"I'll issue an announcement to all the Castle members letting them know who is on the known list. I'm so sorry that it was too late to save Mac." Jake looked down into his hands.

Dick stood up and pointed at Jake. "If you hadn't sent her away, maybe it wouldn't have happened."

Jake intercom buzzed and his secretary announced that Travis was there with an update.

Travis came in with a crowd staring at him and waiting to hear what he had to say. "I know where the email came from. It was a public library in Tallahassee, Florida. Because of privacy laws, there is no record on who was using the computer."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mac had been at Duncan's home for a week now and was getting antsy about what was happening in Neptune. She had approached Duncan several times about finding out what had been going on, but he dodged all her questions. She saw him going outside to read on the porch and followed.

"I need to know Duncan. I'm going crazy in this house. What if it's safe for me to go back now?"

"Mac. Just wait another week and I will find out what is going on."

"No! I still don't remember what happened in that week and maybe if I go back it will come back to me."

"Would you just drop it?"

Mac was frustrated and knew he was hiding something. "Why? Tell me why you want me to drop it and don't give me any bull about it's for my safety. If my life were still at risk then I wouldn't be here around your kids."

Duncan rubbed his forehead in his hands. "Because I told them you were dead."

Mac stumbled back into a chair and sat down. "What? You mean my friends and family think I'm dead?"

"Yes. I called Veronica and told her when you were still unconscious in the hospital. I'm not sorry Mac. That is the only reason you're safe right now."

"Call Weidman! I'm going home now!"

"Mac." Duncan softened his voice.

"Either you get him to come get me or I find my way back myself." Mac was hysterical and wanted to punch Duncan. She kept clenching her hands into fists and rocking on her feet.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Mac disappeared from Neptune and ten days since the news that she was killed in a bombing. Dick had spent the day with Veronica, Logan, and Wallace at Mac's apartment to packing her things. He was letting them store her belongs in his guesthouse until they were ready to figure out what to do with everything. No one was ready to sort through them and determine what to keep, donate, or throw away. So now all the items from her apartment where crammed in the guesthouse Logan used to live in.<p>

Mac's parents still had not heard from the Italian government that Mac was killed in the bombing and refuse to accept it until they had an official death notice.

Veronica walked up to Dick. "How are you handling today?"

"I'm dealing. I still haven't had more than one drink a day since that morning you found me." Dick rubbed his hand through his hair. "I've also saw my therapist four days this past week, which helped."

She patted him on the back. "Good." Veronica turned back to all the men stacking boxes. "I'm going to take those last few boxes to MI and then I'll be back for dinner."

Veronica arrived at Mars Investigation and sat down on the couch after unloading the boxes from her car. She needed a few minutes to herself after going through the emotional ringer today. Going through all of the memories in Mac's apartment, Veronica was missing her more than ever before. When she folded up Mac's _Ask Me About My STD_ shirt, she couldn't stop a few tears from falling. Now she could sit alone and let her tears flow freely.

The door to the office opened and Veronica quickly wiped her tears as she stood up. "We aren't opened on Saturdays."

A familiar voice answered back. "Yeah, I know."

Mac closed the door. "I hope those tears aren't because you and Logan are breaking up again."

"Oh my god. Duncan said you were dead." Veronica was shaking her head until he brain caught up with her eyes. She quickly moved to Mac and wrapped her in a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again." Tears flowed down her face.

"He lied. He wanted to protect me. I'm so sorry. I only found out a couple of days ago." Mac started crying too as she held on tight to Veronica.

They sat down and Mac explained about waking up in the hospital without memory of the week before.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?"

"That's right. But the doctor said not to tell me, because it will be better to let me remember on my own. I mean I know a little bit because I read the notes I made when I was hacking into the released videos, but that's about it."

Veronica's phone pinged with a text message. She picked up the phone and saw a text from Wallace. "Wallace says they are all waiting at Dick's for me to get back. Do you want to go with me?"

"Why are you and Wallace hanging out at Dick's?" Mac had that feeling again that a memory was trying to come through, but she couldn't get a grasp on it.

"We had to empty your apartment and he let us store your things in his guesthouse." Veronica wanted to tell her about what happened with Dick, but bit her tongue.

"Shit. I don't have my apartment anymore." Mac threw her head back and groaned. "Damn Duncan."

"We should get going. They will be so excited to see you."

"Actually, I think I should go to my parents first. I had Weidman drop me here. Is my car still here?"

"No. But we took it to your parents' house. I can drop you off on the way."

After dropping Mac off at the Mackenzie's, Veronica found herself at Dick's door excited but also dreading the news she was about to hand them. When she walked in, she saw the three men on the patio eating hamburgers and headed towards them.

"Hey V! I had to beat Logan and Dick off of them, but I saved you two burgers." Wallace was facing the house, so he saw Veronica coming towards the open door.

"Thanks." Veronica walked to the table and flopped down into a chair.

"Are you okay?" Logan leaned up in his chair and rubbed his hand on her leg.

Veronica stole Logan's beer and chugged it down. "I have some good news."

"Did Kane's guy find the person who purchased the list?" Dick raised an eyebrow.

"No." She took a deep breath. "Mac's not dead."

All three men sat up from their lounging positions. They began asking questions at Veronica, but she couldn't separate out the questions because their voices were overlapping.

"Shut up!" Veronica rubbed her face with her hands. "Mac is not dead. She was injured in the bomb and when Duncan called she had yet to regain consciousness. He lied to protect her because if people knew she was still alive but in the hospital than she was just a sitting duck."

"Have you spoken to her?" Dick had his hands in a prayer position in front of his face with a smile peeking out from behind them.

"I've seen her. She's here in Neptune."

Dick stood up and looked into the house. "What? Where is she?"

"I just dropped her off at her parents." She looked down into her hands in her lap.

"Why didn't you bring her here?" Dick's voice was angry.

Logan leaned towards Veronica. "Something's wrong. What is it?" He said in a hushed voice.

Veronica looked up at Dick. "She doesn't remember."

He narrowed his eyes into slits. "She doesn't remember what?"

"She lost a week of her life. The last thing she remembers is Wallace calling her and setting her up on the blind date."

Dick slowly lowered himself into his chair. "She doesn't remember me."

"I'm so sorry." Veronica's heart broke for Dick.

He quickly stood up and pushed away from the table knocking his chair over before marching into the house and up the stairs.

"I told her we would come by her parents as soon as we can. I'm going to go speak with Dick, why don't you guys clean up down here."

Veronica found Dick sitting at the end of his bed. "Hey." She leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm happy and relieved to hear she's alive, but I don't know how to deal with her not remembering me. It's weird to be insanely happy and miserable at the same time." He laid back on the bed but his feet were still on the ground. "How do I tell her about us?"

"You don't."

Dick turned his head to look at Veronica. "What?"

"The doctor said for us to not tell her what she doesn't remember. Apparently, she needs to remember on her own."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know. We are about to head over to her parents. Do you want to come?"

"Of course!" He jumped up off the bed.

"You will have to be careful about how you act around Mac. It's going to take some self-control. Do you think you can handle it?" Veronica was genuinely worried about Dick's mental state.

"I need to see her. Even if I can't touch her or hold her, I need to go."

Veronica nodded her head. "I'm going to grab some clothes for her."

"The bags she brought here are still in the guest room. I couldn't move them."

"Well that makes it easy."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Mackenzie residence about an hour later because they wanted to give Mac and her family time alone. Veronica and Wallace were common visitors at this home since high school, but it was the first time for Dick and Logan. Wallace was the first out of Dick's truck and running to knock on the door.<p>

Mac opened the door before the other three had made it to the porch and Wallace picked her up and swung her around. "I've never been happier to see you Mac!" He put her down and gave her another hug before letting go.

Logan was the next to greet Mac with a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home."

Mac was surprised to see Dick standing behind Logan. "Hey Dick." She gave him a smile.

Dick was unsure, but decided to take a chance and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're okay." He gave her a quick rub on the back before he pulled away.

As Mac pulled back from Dick, she looked into his eyes. She suddenly had the image of him wearing glasses come to mind, which confused her because she couldn't remember ever seeing him wearing glasses before. Her hands were still on his waist as she stared at him trying to figure out why the image came to mind.

Dick had let go of her, but noticed her hands were still on his waist. He searched her eyes for any sign that she was remembering. "Mac?"

Mac pulled her hands back quickly. "Sorry. I just thought I was remembering something, but…" She shook her head. "Nevermind." She turned to Veronica to give her another hug. "Hey V!"

Mac led them all out to the backyard where they could sit down and discuss the case.

"Here you go kids." Natalie Mackenzie, Mac's Mom, brought out a pitcher of lemonade and glasses for everyone along with a plate of homemade cookies.

Wallace took a cookie. "Thank you Mrs. Mac."

Natalie wrapped Mac in a hug from behind her chair. "I told you Wallace that my baby girl wasn't gone." She squeezed Mac tightly and kissed her head. "I love you Cindy."

Mac smiled at Wallace and rolled her eyes. "I love you too Mom."

Dick couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked the same full of confidence and life, but there was a different air about her like there was something weighing on her mind. He was hopeful earlier when she seemed to be remembering something, but it crushed him to have her pull away from him.

"Ok kids. I'll let you guys get to it. Let me know if you need anything." Natalie went back inside the house.

"Dick, would you quit staring at me please? It's freaking me out." Mac said.

Dick looked down at his hands and cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Apparently coming back from the dead makes people stare. Ryan sat in the living room with his mouth open and staring at me for about half an hour earlier." Mac hit the arms on her chair. "So, Veronica told me earlier you all know about the case I was working on. So what have you guys found out here?"

Veronica leaned forward towards Mac. "We know who sold the list to the hacker group."

Mac's eyes widened. "Who?"

Wallace placed a hand on hers causing her to lock eyes with him. "Zach." Mac gasped. "He stole the list from you when he came to see you after you left Kane."

Mac slumped down in her chair and covered her face with her hands. She whispered to Wallace who was sitting next to her. "Wallace, I'm sorry."

He clenched his jaw and leaned in to be closer to her. "We will talk about it later."

Veronica butted in. "He only got a partial list."

Mac pulled her hands off her face and stood up before heading into the house. She ran up the stairs to her childhood bedroom where the bags she brought back sat. Mac knelt of the floor in front of the locked box and pulled out all the flash drives. She had all the videos divided onto ten drives and realized there were only eight there.

Veronica came into her bedroom. "Hey Mac. The guys were worried and apparently think since I'm a girl, I should be the one to check on you. Are you okay?"

"That fucking asshole. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to hunt him down and cut off each of his fingers one by one for being a thief. Why didn't you send Logan, he's the girliest of the bunch."

"Remind me to tell him you said that. But about Zach, I have it on good authority that he turned himself into the feds for embezzlement, so he's going to jail. I'm sure Weevil probably knows someone who can make the finger thing happen."

"Veronica. You know what Zach did to me." It was a matter of fact statement and not really a question.

"Yeah." Veronica whispered. "Do you remember telling me?"

"No." Mac felt tears fall from her eyes. "I want to remember so badly. I feel like there is something huge that I'm forgetting." She brushed the tears away. "I get these feeling like a fog is going to lift and then it goes away. Like earlier I could swear I remembered seeing Dick wearing glasses. Does he wear glasses?"

"I've never seen him in glasses. In fact, I'm not entirely sure he knows how to read." Veronica was trying to lighten the mood.

"We got Travis to trace the email from the buyer of the list. It came from Tallahassee. Does that mean anything to you?"

Mac shook her head. "I want to look at the file you have. I have my notes from what I found when I was with Duncan, but I don't remember Tallahassee mentioned in them." She pulled them out of the backpack. "I know the hacker group was releasing the videos from several random locations, maybe that's the home base. I need a computer."

"Well let's go back down and make a plan."

"No, Veronica. I need to start working on this. I've lost so much time on it already." She grabbed her keys and purse. "I'll be at MI." Mac ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"Wait up Mac. I'm coming with you." Veronica raced out of the house after Mac and jumped into the passenger side of her car. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not wasting anymore time." Mac pulled out of the drive and started down the road.

Veronica pulled out her phone and called Logan.

_Why are you calling me from upstairs?_

"Because I'm not upstairs. Mac decided that she needed to get to the computer at MI and bolted. So I jumped into the car with her."

_So in order words you two just ditched us here._

"Natalie loves Wallace. Send him into explain then head over the office. Oh and Mac says you should have been the one to check on her, since you're the girliest of all of us."

_Excuse me. I'm not the girliest._

"Honey, you are very delicate."

_I'll show you how delicate I am later._

"Sounds like a plan. See you in a few." Veronica hung up and turned to Mac. "So how was Duncan?"

"I can't tell you. Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>For where I want to take the story, I need to bring Mac back. My solution was to just jump ahead a week and go ahead and bring her back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love reviews, so let me know what you think. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 18

Mac sat at her desk at Mars Investigation and turned on the computer and rubbed the monitor. "Hello my precious. Did you miss me?"

"You know your computer can't talk back, right?" Veronica sat in a chair in front of her desk with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe your computer doesn't talk to you, but mine talks to me all the time. He's my longest and most serious relationship. He tells me anything I want to know and loves me unconditionally."

"Your computer is a he?"

"Yes." Mac said matter of factly. "His name is Cooper."

"Sometimes I truly worry about you." Veronica shook her head.

"Well let's see if Cooper can find a connection to Tallahassee."

"So how did Travis get mixed up in all of this?" Mac was typing on her computer.

"Apparently, he was the one feeding information to Zach while you were working at Kane. He also posted the original sample to market the sale."

Mac quit typing and turned to face Veronica. "You're kidding me."

"Nope."

She turned back to the computer and clenched her jaw.

About 20 minutes later the three guys they left at Mac's parents showed up at the office.

"You two need to stop ditching me at with your parents." Wallace points between the two of them.

"Whatever Papa Bear. Parents love you!" Veronica clapped her hands.

"You know I don't mind being left with Keith, but Mac's parents are ready to marry her off and Natalie mentioned milk chocolate again."

Mac didn't turn from her computer. "Veronica, is it sad that I'm numb to it now?"

Dick was leaning against the doorframe. "What was the milk chocolate about?"

Wallace turned to look at him with a sorry expression. "Nothing man."

"My mom wants Wallace and I to breed, since she has given up on me ever getting married and having children in the traditional sense." Mac turned and grinned at everyone. "It embarrassed Wallace so much the first time, which is the only reason I encourage her with it at first."

"Hold the phone sister! You encourage it!" Wallace's mouth had dropped open.

"Its not like I'm serious. I told her to stop about six months ago. But come one, we'd have pretty babies." Mac turned back to the computer and waved Wallace off. "Plus, it gets her off my back about dating if she thinks I have a back up plan."

Logan and Veronica were giggling. No one had noticed as Dick's face had fallen and he slipped out of the office. When he got outside the building he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

When he was told Mac was dead, Dick realized that she was the only woman that he would want that kind of a future with. In his drunken states, he would sometimes pass out and dream of a future with Mac. He had dreams of being married to her with children. They weren't anything special, just simplistic where Mac and he would wake up in bed and two little children would jump up into it with them.

Hearing her make jokes about having children brought back thoughts of those dreams, which gave Dick a pain in his chest. He was worried that she may not ever remember the time the spent together.

"Hey man. You okay?"

Dick opened his eyes to see Logan standing in front of him. "Nope."

"I know it has to be hard."

"Yup."

"Are we back to one word answers again?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to get my thoughts together."

"Don't hurt yourself." Logan patted him on the shoulder. "I told them you took a call out here and that I would go get everyone coffee. Carry to join me on a beverage run?"

"Sure."

When they returned to the office with coffee for everyone, Dick was feeling better. Logan had convinced him that worst-case scenario he and Veronica would help Dick woo Mac again. If she fell in love with him one time, then she could do it again.

"Hey Mac. Got you a latte with almond milk." Dick handed her a cup.

Mac turned to accept the drink. "Thanks. How did you know to get almond milk instead of soy?" She gave him a questioning look. "Logan always brings me soy lattes."

Dick shrugged. "You mentioned it once."

She nodded at him and took a sip of the coffee. Mac knew she hadn't mentioned it to Dick that she remembered, because other than briefly at the reunion she hasn't been around him since college. She figured that it must have been brought up during the week that she doesn't remember. Obviously since Dick is helping with this case, he was probably around before she left to.

"So is everyone just going to sit around and watch me?" Mac was focused on her computer, but could feel four sets of eyes watching her.

Logan sat down on the couch. "So how's Duncan doing?"

Mac stopped typing and turned to face everyone. "Okay, listen up people. Duncan is still in hiding. So I will not be telling any of you anything." She pointed at Veronica. "Don't." She turned back to her computer.

The office door opened and a small little girl ran in.

"MACKIE!"

Mac turned away from the computer and scooped the little girl into her arms. "Valentina! I've missed you!"

Weevil walked into the office and closed the door. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Hey Weevil." Veronica waved from the couch where she had just sat down next to Wallace.

Dick watched Mac from the where he was leaning against the wall. He noticed how her face lit up when she saw the little girl. He had never seen her so excited before and couldn't help but smile at her face.

Weevil came up to Mac who was still hugging his daughter. "I'm glad to see your okay." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I am now that I've gotten one of the best hugs in the world from my favorite little girl!"

Valentina pulled out of the hug. "Ugga mugga!" She then rubbed her nose with Mac.

"Ugga mugga." Mac said back to her.

Wallace raised his hand. "Excuse me. What is ugga mugga?"

Weevil laughed. "Have a kid, then you'll know."

He rolled his eyes at Weevil. "Not planning to do that anytime soon, unless things with Tessa start moving very fast." Wallace grinned.

"It's from a kids cartoon. It means I love you, and then the characters rub noses. I think it's cute." Mac gave Wallace a questioning look. "Wait Tessa I used to work with? You mean I finally set you up with Tessa?"

"What do you mean finally set me up? We ran into her at the…damn it. You set us up." Wallace laid his head and looked at the ceiling. "Stupid, stupid, Wallace. I should have known."

"You know this not remembering sucks. I've wanted to set you up with her for months now, so I just assumed I did."

"You were sneaky, but that makes sense."

"How is everything with Tessa?" Mac wagged her eyebrows.

Wallace gave her a smile. "Great. We've gone on five dates so far and I plan on many, many more."

Valentina moved to see the other people in the room. "Hi V!" She waved at Veronica. "Mackie, who are the boys?"

Mac laughed at the girl. She pointed to each of the men and introduced Valentina to them. Valentina smiled and waved at each one of them, then blew a big kiss to the room.

"Are they your friends?" She whispered to Mac, but everyone in the room could hear.

"Yes they are." Mac whispered loudly to her before she rubbed her hand through Valentina's hair. She looked up to see Dick's eyes staring at her and the way he was looking at her made Mac catch her breath.

Weevil's phone rang, which made Mac break the eye contact.

"It's Jade. Do you mind watching her while I take this outside?"

"Glad to." Mac smiled up at Weevil and waited until he was out of the office before opening her top desk drawer where she pulled out a sucker. Valentina's face lit up as Mac took the wrapper off. "Here you go sweetie."

"Thank you."

"But if Daddy asks…" Mac pointed to the guys in the room, "they gave it to you."

Wallace put his hands up. "Don't point at me."

Weevil walked back into the room and instantly noticed the sucker. "See this is why I shouldn't leave you alone with her. She is going to be bouncing off the wall."

Valentina instantly pointed at Dick and Logan. "They gave it to me."

Weevil laughed and sarcastically responded, "Sure they did or it was given to you by the same person who always supplies you with too much candy."

"One sucker isn't going to make her crazy." Mac looked at Veronica and grinned. "But the cup of coffee she just downed might be a problem."

Weevil shook his head and pointed at Veronica. "If you gave her coffee again…"

Veronica put her hands up. "That was one time and it was an accident. She saw my drink and stole some. I did not willing give your daughter an iced latte."

"Sure." Weevil turned to Mac. "We gotta go. Come on princess. Can you say bye to everyone?"

Valentina gave Mac a hug and then crawled out of her lap and ran to Veronica who she also hugged before running back to her dad. From behind his leg she looked at the three men. "Bye."

"Now you're shy?" Weevil shook his head. "Mac, it's been a pleasure to see you. Let me know if you need my help with anything."

About half an hour after Weevil left, Mac was working on the finding the origin of the email from the buyer that Zach sent Veronica. "V, did you notice the time the email was sent from Tallahassee?"

Veronica looked at Mac, "No. What time was it sent?"

Mac turned to look at everyone in the room. "Just so you know, I find it weird that the recently dead person is the only one working in the room." Four sets of narrowed eyes stared back at her. "Too soon?"

All four responded at the same time with some form of yes or yeah.

Mac's smile faded. "Sorry. So the email was sent at 2:00 AM Eastern Standard Time on a Wednesday morning from the main Leon County branch in Tallahassee. That location closed at 9:00 PM on Tuesday night and didn't open until 10:00 AM on Wednesday."

Veronica stood up. "So the person had to break in to send the email?"

Mac nodded. "But I didn't find any police reports that shows a physical break in at the library. My guess. The computers are left on at night and someone hacked into one of them to send the email."

Dick shook his head. "So the person could be anywhere?"

Mac looked at Dick and nodded before looking at Veronica. "Did Travis not catch that?"

Veronica shook her head.

"I'm going to hack into the computer that sent the email and see if there is any trace of who hacked in before. Can you go collect Travis for me? Don't tell him I'm alive. I would like to surprise him." She turned back to the computer and pulled up his address and other contact information.

Veronica nodded. "Logan, wanna join me?"

"Sure." Logan stood up.

Wallace looked at Dick and then the back of Mac. "I have a date with Tessa tonight. Does anyone mind if I head out?"

"Bow chicka wow wow." Mac said while still staring at the computer.

"I am a gentleman, Mac." Wallace stood up and caught Veronica's eye then motioned his finger between Dick and Mac.

Veronica caught what Wallace was doing. "We can drop you off at your car at Dick's." She turned to Dick. "Can we borrow your truck?"

"Sure." Dick pulled out his keys and handed them to Logan. "Just don't let Veronica drive her. I don't think she can see over the steering wheel."

"Excuse me." Veronica rolled her eyes and then looked at Dick. "Careful."

Mac turned back around. "I don't need a babysitter." She then pointed at Veronica.

Logan laughed. "Actually, I think you're the one babysitting Dick."

"We'll be back with Travis." Veronica waved as she and the two men left quickly.

Dick sat down on the couch and watched Mac on her computer. "So do you remember anything from that week?" He turned his attention to his hands.

Mac finished what she was typing and turned her chair to face Dick. "Nope. It's weird though, because there are times I think I'm about to remember but then it's gone. Like earlier I thought I remembered seeing you in glasses." She thought back to the picture that came to mind earlier. She shrugged. "Weird I know."

Dick's face shot up. "You did see me in glasses that week. I use them when I'm reading."

Her mouth dropped. "So I'm remembering." Mac smiled. "Thank God!" She placed her elbow on the desk and propped her head on her hand. "Why did I see you in glasses?"

Dick opened his mouth to answer.

"Don't tell me." She cut him off. "I need to remember on my own. But it's a relief to know that it was a real memory."

He gave her a small smile. "Okay."

"You know, you're kind of freaking me out being so nice. Please be your normal perverted self." Mac felt a sense of déjà vu and got a confused look on her face. "I feel like I've said that to you before."

Dick stood up and walked over to her. He pulled out a chair and placed it directly in front of her chair before sitting down. Mac swiveled in the chair so she was facing him. Their knees were inches from touching.

"You have said that to me before." Dick was feeling hopeful that Mac's memory was finally coming back to her.

Mac stared at Dick for several moments. "I wish I could remember. You have no idea how frustrating it is." She sighed and turned the chair around so she was facing her computer again.

Dick leaned back in the chair and stared at his hands in his lap. "I can imagine." He grabbed her chair and spun Mac around to face me. "Talk to me."

Mac rolled her eyes. "Dick in my mind, aside from the class reunion we haven't had a conversation in almost ten years. So what do you want to talk about?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." Dick stood up and put the chair back on the other side of her desk before returning to the couch.

Mac felt like a major bitch. She knew Dick was only trying to help, but she felt on edge and snapped at him. "I'm sorry Dick. I know you're just trying to help." Mac picked up a pen from her desk and fiddled with it. "Veronica told me that you let them store all my stuff in your guesthouse. Thanks for that."

Dick looked up at her, but she was staring at the pen. "I'm glad to help Mac. You know, if you need a place to stay, I have plenty of guest rooms and you are welcomed to crash."

Mac looked up at Dick. "Thanks. Be careful, I may take you up on that when my parents start to drive me crazy." She turned back to her computer and continued searching for any sign that someone hacked into the computer to send the email. "I'm surprised that you aren't taking the openings for a perverted comment. College Dick would have been all over that."

"Sorry. I must be off my game today."

Dick's phone rang. "Hey Ronnie."

_Put me on speaker._

He clicked it onto speaker and came to sit in the chair in front of Mac's desk. "Ok, we can both hear you."

_Apparently, our dear friend Travis isn't at his house. I've called his phone, but it goes straight to voicemail which means it's off. Mac, do you have any clue where we can find him?_

Without taking her eyes from her monitor. "Check Kane. He used to work on a lot of projects on Saturdays when no one was there."

_Thanks Q!_

"Hey Bond. Have you spoken to Jake Kane recently?"

_No. Why?_

"Um..Weidman told me he hadn't informed Jake that I was still alive yet. Well technically Weidman didn't know I was alive until he picked me up yesterday."

_So Duncan lied to everyone._

"Yup."

_Do you want to let Jake know you're okay?_

"I figured we probably should. Plus I have some questions for him, but it can wait until tomorrow. Focus on Travis."

An hour later, Mac had hacked into the computer with the IP address that sent the email from the buyer. She accessed the logs and found the external IP address that originally hacked into the computer the night the email was sent.

After writing down the address, Mac pushed away from her computer and did a quick celebration dance that ended with her pointing at Dick. "I got a lead!"

Dick laughed at her silly dance because he thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen her do. "Congratulations. What's the lead?"

She held up the IP address for him to see and Dick stood up and walked over to her.

"So the lead is a bunch of numbers."

Mac looked at the numbers then back at Dick. "It's an IP address."

"I know what it is. I was teasing you. Can you trace it?"

She picked up a stress ball and threw it at him. "Do you doubt my abilities?"

Dick caught the ball. "I apologize. Of course you can trace it."

"Damn straight." Mac stretched and yawned.

Dick looked at his watch and saw it was just after seven in the evening. "Do you need to get some sleep? I imagine you have jetlag."

"I would rather talk to Travis." She went to the kitchenette and got a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Just need to hydrate. Do you want one?"

He nodded. "Sure."

Mac pulled out another bottle and tossed it to Dick. "So I'm guessing that we became friends?"

Dick smiled at her. "Yeah."

She gave him a slight smile and nodded. "Good."


	19. Chapter 19

**I wrote this chapter pretty fast, so please forgive all grammar mistakes. Thank you for all the support that I've gotten for this story. I didn't want to sit on this chapter any longer, so I went ahead and put it up.  
><strong>

Chapter 19

Dick woke up in his bed the next morning. He was staring at the ceiling wondering if the events of the day before were real or just an elaborate dream. Mac was alive, but she couldn't remember the week they spent together. However, he was hopeful she would remember soon since she did remember seeing him with his glasses on. Luckily, she had come to the conclusion that they had become friends.

Veronica and Logan came back to the office around ten that evening after they had given up their search for Travis. Mac had gone back to her parents, while they headed back to Dick's to drop him off.

His phone rang from the nightstand and he noticed Logan's name and picture come up on the screen. "Morning dude."

_Morning. So Veronica and I are heading out to search for Travis again. We just heard from Mac that she is heading into the office. Would you mind getting up and joining her at the office? Veronica would feel better knowing someone was there. We aren't sure exactly how safe Mac is._

"I'll be right there."

_How did everything go with Mac last night?_

"She remembers seeing me with my glasses on, so I guess that's a start."

_Take your glasses with you and something to read. Maybe it will trigger something._

"Good idea."

Dick quickly showered and dressed before heading out to MI with his briefcase. Instead of sitting around twiddling his thumbs like yesterday, he figured he can do some work while he's there.

On his way to MI, Dick stopped at the Java Hut and picked up a couple of drinks along with a box of baked goods, making sure to get all vegan options.

He was walking up to the building when he saw Mac round the corner. "Good morning Mackie. I brought you coffee and pastries."

Mac smiled at him. "My hero. It is a good morning if pastries are involved." She took the coffee he offered her from the tray. "I'm guessing you're not babysitting me again." She made finger quotes on the word not.

"Exactly." He followed her into the office and set everything down on the coffee table, then sat down on the couch.

She set her purse down behind her desk and came to stand in front of the coffee table. "So what goodies did you bring me?"

"They're all vegan." Dick grabbed a blueberry muffin and started eating. "Yours are better."

Mac looked up at him with shock. "You've eaten my blueberry muffins?"

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

She took a bite of the cruller in her hand while she eyed Dick.

A knock sounded on the door to MI before it opened to reveal Sheriff Dan Lamb entering the office. Mac was surprised to see him.

"I about had a heart attack when I was driving by and saw you on the street." He quickly wrapped Mac in a hug.

She was so shocked she dropped her donut and frown at it on the ground. Her upper arms were pinned to her sides. "Why are you hugging me?"

"I thought you were dead." He hugged her a little tighter.

Mac made eye contact with Dick and mouthed "What the hell?"

Dick was getting jealous of seeing Lamb hugging Mac and stood up to stand behind her.

She bent one elbow and patted his arm. "You can let me go now."

Lamb released her and stepped back. "Sorry. I was just shocked."

She picked up the half eaten cruller from the floor and threw it in the trashcan by her desk. "I didn't realize you cared."

"Of course I care. We became friends years ago."

Mac let out a sore laugh. "Some friend. Protecting your family instead of arresting the bad guy." She pushed a finger into his chest. "If you had done your job three years ago, then I wouldn't be in this situation now."

"I was trying to protect you."

Mac had so much anger built up in her from being framed for releasing the Castle members videos, running from being killed, losing her memory in the bomb, and men screwing her over. She bailed up her right fist and punched Lamb in the cheek before shoving him in the chest. "You asshole. You weren't protecting me, you were protecting him!" She felt arms wrap around her and pull her away from Lamb. "Let me go Dick!" She struggled against Dick. Tears were streaming down her face when she finally stopped fighting to be released and turned in his arms to press her face to his chest with her hands clenching his shirt.

Dick looked at Lamb. "You should probably go."

Mac was able to calm down quickly in Dick's arms. She realized how safe she felt in Dick's arms and moved her arms to wrap around his waist as they stood there. He didn't say anything, but just held her and allowed her to deal. After a couple of minutes she pulled away. "Thank you." She was looking at her hand, which was red and painful.

Dick held her hand lightly in his. "You have a mean right hook there, Mac. Let's put some ice on your hand." He walked into the kitchenette and placed some ice in a towel. He watched Mac who hadn't moved from where he left her as he approached her. "Here you go."

"Thanks Dick." She took the ice from him and placed it on her knuckles with a small flinch. "Didn't realize how much punching someone hurt."

"Well you did it like a pro. I'm a little scared of you now."

Mac gave out a little laugh and smiled up at him. "You better recognize." She gave him a tough face and rocked her head.

"So you and Lamb are friends?" Dick realized it came out sounding a little jealous, but he wanted to know.

"When I dated his cousin, we saw each other a lot and we sort of became friends, I guess. But that was before a lot of stuff happened and now I think his the scrum of the earth."

* * *

><p>Veronica and Logan arrived at Travis's apartment but found it still empty. They headed back to Veronica's SUV and got inside. As they were trying to decide what to do next and car sped up the building and slowed down briefly before speeding away again. Veronica saw a person thrown lying on the ground where the car had slowed down.<p>

They were out of the vehicle and running to the man on the ground.

Logan reached him first and helped him sit up. "Hey man. Are you okay?"

Veronica came to stand behind Logan. "Travis, what happened?"

Travis groaned. "They found out I put up the first video and took me yesterday. If I don't get them the rest of the list, then they'll come back." He had a black eye and busted lip.

"Come on. We need to take you to the hospital." Veronica and Logan helped Travis to his feet.

"I don't need to go to the hospital. I need to get the rest of that list!"

"Let's get to the office and figure out what to do." Veronica pushed Travis towards the car.

They arrived at the MI office about 15 minutes later. Veronica was the first to enter the office, followed by Travis.

Mac turned in her chair. "Travis. Long time no see." She had bitterness in her voice as she stood up and walked to stand in front of him.

"Mac! I thought you were dead." Travis was obviously shocked to see her, but Mac noticed a little fear too.

Mac looked at his face. "I see you got a little roughed up. You okay?"

Travis nodded. "It was just a couple of punches."

"Glad you're okay." She smiled before slamming her knee into his groin causing him to fall to the floor holding his crotch. "I would have punched you, but I found out earlier that it hurts to punch someone. You know what that was for, right?"

Travis nodded from the floor.

Mac turned a looked at Logan and Dick who were standing to the side with their eyes wide. "What?"

Both men covered their crotches and backed away from her.

"First you punch the Sheriff and now you just took out his junk, which is just a low blow. I amend my previous statement, I am very scared of you." Dick said as he moved Logan in front of him.

"Wait! Lamb was here?" Veronica stepped over Travis who was still on the ground.

"Yeah. He was driving by and saw us coming into the office. He pissed me off, so I punched him."

"You're lucky he didn't arrest you for assaulting an officer."

Mac rolled her eyes. "It's not the first time I've assaulted him. He could have arrested me for slapping him years ago or for the time I started picking up everything off his desk and throwing it at him. I hit him in the head with his nameplate." She saw everyone staring at her. "What? I was tired of being passive and letting people run all over me. Plus, he deserved it."

Logan elbowed Dick. "I'm more scared of Mac now, then Veronica."

Veronica turned to the two men. "Hey!"

"Mac plays dirty." Logan kissed her on the side of the head before looking at the man on the ground. "Right Travis?"

He nodded.

Dick was laughing and picked Travis off the ground to help him sit on the couch.

"So Travis, why were you and our friends framing me for posting the videos?"

"Wait, what?" Veronica was stunned.

"I tracked the IP address that hacked into the computer in Tallahassee and found it was located here in Neptune."

Travis had a scared look on his face. "It wasn't me. I swear."

Mac stood up from where she was leaning against her desk and moved to stand between Dick and Travis. "I used to think you were just socially awkward, so I made an extra effort to be nice to you, but now I know that you are an idiot too. Think real hard as to how I know your connected to the hacker group."

"There are hundreds of hacker groups all over the U.S."

"But your buddy messed up and used his home computer. When I saw who the address was registered to, I must say I was a little surprised. I would never have thought you guys would have to balls to do something this big."

Veronica raised her hand and then spoke up. "You want to clue the rest of us in?"

Mac turned to look at everyone. "Travis tried to get me to join his hacker group when I started at Kane, but I didn't because…well you know I had a jackass for a boyfriend at the time. But I did meet the leader of this little group of outlaws." She turned back to Travis. "Where's Jarian?"

"Look, after you left the software the team was developing went down hill and he was fired. He wanted to make Jake Kane pay."

"Then why use my signature?"

"Because Zach told us he wanted you to get credit for it. He said you would be happy for the recognition." Travis was trembling.

"Do I look happy?" Mac had a look of disdain on her face.

Logan shook his head. "So wait, if you were part of it, who beat you up and threw you out of the car?"

"That was Jarian. He was pissed that Zach didn't give us a full list. I told him there was no way we could get the complete list and that you guys had come to me wanting the email traced. He just freaked out."

Mac turned to Veronica. "I don't know about you, but I'm a little disappointed that it was so anticlimactic. Call Jake Kane and tell him to bring Weidman." She moved back to her desk where she sat down in the chair and looked up at the ceiling. "I can't believe I had to die for this shit."

* * *

><p>It took a few hours but Jake Kane and Clarence Weidman came by the office to collect Travis before they left to find Jarian.<p>

Kane approached Mac. "I'm glad to see you made it back."

"Thank you Jake."

He pointed at Travis. "I have a job opening if your interested."

She laughed. "I think I'm good here, but I'll keep consulting when you need it."

"I have been assured by all the members that you are safe." Kane turned and walked back to the door.

Weidman came to stand in front of Mac. "I heard this morning that Zach was severely beaten in custody. He's in critical condition and they don't think he'll make it."

Mac nodded.

Once they were gone, Logan stood up from the couch. "I'm glad that this whole thing is over. I say we need to celebrate. Let's go grab some dinner."

Mac sighed. "Can I rain check dinner? I haven't had a moment alone that I can remember in weeks. Do you mind if I just hang out here for a while?"

Veronica walked over to Mac and leaned down to hug her. "I understand. Call me if you need anything."

Mac spent the next few hours surfing the Internet, catching up of the news, eating the pizza she had delivered, or just laying on the couch trying to remember everything she had forgotten. She knew that Dick and her had become friends. Earlier he had pulled out some documents then began reading them with his glasses on, which brought back the image Mac had seen the day before. She was taken back for a moment at how attracted she was to Dick wearing glasses. He made her feel so safe and secure when he had held her earlier in the day, which also left Mac confused because she hadn't allowed herself to become close to a man since Zach because it gave her extreme anxiety.

A loud car drove by the building with music blasting and it woke Mac out of her daze. She noticed it was after nine at night, which means she had been there alone for over five hours.

Mac straightened up the office and locked up before heading to her car. It was parallel parked on the side of the street, with another car double parked next to it and blocking her in.

"Asshole." An image of Dick came to her mind, which made her giggle a little. She fidgeted with the keys in her hand as she looked around for the owner of the other car. When she looked down at the keys, she noticed an extra key on it's own loop. "Where did this come from?"

All of a sudden she was hit with the image of Dick handing her the key in a kitchen. She looked up in time to see a taxi round the corner and head her way. She quickly flagged it down and gave the driver Dick's address, which she was confused that she even knew.

The taxi pulled up in front of the house and Mac quickly paid before jumping out of the car. She came to stand in front of the door and wondered what she was going to say when she saw Dick. The whole cab ride over and she hadn't actually come up with a plan yet.

She knocked on the door and figured that honesty would be the best course of action. After waiting a few minutes and not seeing any lights on Mac pushed the key into the lock. It opened easily for her and she wished that the key to unlocking her memories would be just as easy.

When she walked inside she notice the familiar feeling she got from being in the home and when she saw the open kitchen, she recognized it from the flash she had only minutes ago.

Mac quickly walked to the stairs and stood in the open doorway to a guest bedroom, which looked exactly how she expected it to look. Instinctively, she knew Dick's bedroom was just to the right. The door was open and she felt an ocean breeze come through the door into the hall. When she stood in the doorway she noticed the opened French doors across the room.

She made her way to the balcony where she saw Dick sitting on a double lounger in a t-shirt and shorts while reading some papers. Mac pictured herself waking up on that lounger wrapped in Dick's arms.

"Dick?"

Dick jumped at the sound of his name and whirled around to see Mac standing in the doorway. "Mac. Is everything okay?"

She shook her head and felt tears well up in her eyes. "Why do I have a key to your house? Why does everything look familiar? What am I not remembering?" Mac leaned against the doorframe and let tears slide down her cheeks.

Dick came to stand in front of her and brushed away the tears on her face. "You needed a place to stay." He wanted to hold her, but also didn't want to scare her away in her fragile state. He was worried that pushing her would cause a panic attack, which was the last thing he wanted to happen.

Mac looked up into his eyes and saw the worry he had for her. Without thinking, Mac leaned up and placed her lips against Dick's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Dick returned the kiss, but was cautious about wrapping his arms around her. So he gently placed his hands on her waist.

All of a sudden the fog that she had been fighting with completely lifted and she was flooded with memories.

Mac gasped as she pulled away from Dick. "I'm sorry." She touched her fingers to her lips. "I'm so sorry." A new tear slid down her cheek.

Dick stepped back. "It's okay Mac. You're just trying to figure things out." He stared at the doorframe above her head.

"I mean I'm sorry I forgot you."

Dick's eyes shot down to meet Mac's. "What?"

Mac placed her hands on his cheeks. "I remember. Kissing in the water, you blocking my car in, dancing at the club, sleeping in your bed, cooking muffins, making love with you, and how much it hurt to leave you. I remember falling in love with you."

"Say it again." He face was serious and searching hers to make sure it was the truth.

"I love you."

Dick's face lit up in a grin. "I love you too." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

She clenched her fists in the sides of his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her. Mac pulled him into his bedroom. Dick kicked the door shut behind them and pulled Mac's purse off her shoulder before dropping it on the floor.

Mac leaned away and pulled his shirt up and he grabbed hers and pulled it off. The back of her knees hit the bed and she sat down. Mac quickly began untying her boots. "I wore the wrong shoes."

Dick laughed and knelt down in front of her to begin unlacing her other boot. Once both her shoes were off, he pulled her further up the bed and laid on top of her. He pushed his lips onto hers and took pleasure in just tasting her before moving down to her neck.

He pulled back to look at her. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm so sorry." Mac placed a hand on his cheek and he turned his face to kiss it.

"Stop apologizing. You came back to me and that's all that matters."

Mac moved up to kiss him again. This wasn't the slow lovemaking from their previous time together; there was more urgency and need in each touch.

Dick kept waiting to wake up and find this was just another dream, but this was more real than any dream he had before.

Once they were finished, they laid facing each other.

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up." Dick ran his hand down her arm.

Mac placed his hand over her chest where her heart was beating fast. "I'm really here."

"Stay with me." Dick moved his eyes from his hand on her chest to meet her eyes.

She smiled. "Okay."

"I meant more like move in here."

Mac's smile grew. "I knew what you meant. Besides other than a couple of bags of clothes at my parents, you already moved me in here."

He gave out a laugh before pressing his lips back to hers. "So you'll be here when I wake up?"

"As long as you're here when I wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>This is not the last chapter! There is more to come! Let me know what you think.<br>**


End file.
